Destination Californie
by Totallyfan
Summary: Un recueil d'OS centré sur Jane et Lisbon, parce qu'on les aime ! Embarquement immédiat : destination Californie
1. Saint Patrick

_Et voilà comment on suit la tendance ! Je n'imagine pas arriver à la cheville des auteurs déjà présents, mais j'espère juste que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! =)_

* * *

**Saint Patrick**

- Au revoir Jane, salua Van Pelt avec un grand sourire en partant.

- Salut Jane, suivit Rigsby en terminant d'enfiler sa veste.

- A demain, finit Cho en hochant simplement la tête.

Le consultant sourit à la ronde depuis son canapé et leur fit signe de la main alors qu'ils quittaient la salle. Fermant les yeux, il entendit le trio s'arrêter devant le bureau de leur supérieure – encore engoncée dans la paperasse – pour lui dire au revoir, avant de repartir vers les ascenseurs.

Cela avait été une bonne journée. Une excellente journée, même. C'était le 17 mars, alias la Saint Patrick. Tout le monde c'était fait une joie de venir lui souhaiter une bonne fête, que se soit le gardien de l'immeuble aux autres agents du CBI – spécialement des personnes de la gente féminine. Bref, c'était une bonne journée.

Il avait eu droit à un câlin amical de Grace, une tape sur l'épaule par Cho et il avait gagné 50 dollars contre Rigsby, qui avait parié qu'il ne pourrait pas marquer un panier cinq fois de suite en étant aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Le matériel en question étant constitué d'un stylo et d'une corbeille à papier. Pauvre Wayne, s'il comptait se faire un peu d'argent, c'était raté. Pour le déjeuner, il avait invité l'équipe dans un petit restaurant et leur avait raconté les vieilles histoires dont il avait le secret. Tout le monde avait rit… enfin, il avait même réussit à faire sourire Cho. Oui, c'était une bonne journée. Quoi ? Il l'avait déjà dit ? Pardon ? Où était Lisbon dans tout ça ?

Jane ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Dirigeant instinctivement le regard vers le bureau de la brunette, il la vit, remplissant paisiblement quoi qu'elle ait à remplir. Lisbon avait été étrange aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas vraiment étrange, mais… Elle avait été de bonne humeur toute la journée, mais n'avait pas daigné lui parler plus que cela. Elle lui avait sourit lorsqu'il lui avait apporté son café du matin, lui avait souhaité sa fête quand elle l'avait croisé un peu plus tard dans la cuisine et avait poliment refusé son offre de déjeuner – il ne se souvenait même plus de son excuse – avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers son bureau. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu la harceler pour savoir ce qui se tramait derrière ces magnifiques yeux verts et cet incroyable sourire dont elle avait le secret, mais il était tellement étonné – oui, incroyable – qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais il ne s'appelait pas Patrick Jane pour rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de rester sans ressource.

Avant de se souvenir de comment avait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Lisbon. La jeune femme en question leva la tête du document qu'elle signait et observa calmement son consultant. Encore une chose étrange... en tant normal, elle l'aurait déjà agressé pour être entré sans frapper.

- Vous partez ? demanda-t-elle finalement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche en premier.

- Hum hum, fit Jane en hochant négativement la tête.

- Non ? s'étonna la brune en posant son stylo et en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son siège. J'aurais pensé que vous aviez quelque chose spécial de prévu étant donné que c'est votre fête.

- J'ai déjà invité l'équipe au restaurant ce midi et ils avaient tous quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

S'ensuivit un silence un peu gênant où Lisbon hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et inconsciemment, Jane fit de même. Pour tout observateur extérieur, la scène devait paraître bizarre. Pour les deux personnes impliquées, la scène était bizarre. Enfin, surtout pour Lisbon, qui affichait sa moue typique Je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-faire-d'autre. Jane de son côté, paraissait de plus en plus amusé. Après ces quelques minutes de silence total, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à ranger ses dossiers.

- Et vous ? Que faites-vous ce soir ? demanda Jane d'un ton dégagé en comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Lisbon interrompit ses gestes et leva la tête vers son consultant avec une lenteur délibérée. Le sourire de Jane atteignit ses oreilles. Elle était activement en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer qu'elle avait des projets mais sans lui en révéler trop, ce qui en soit, en révélait beaucoup sur ses projets. Vous suivez ?

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le blondinet haussa les sourcils, amusé par avance de savoir qu'elle excuse elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir.

- Oh, j'envisageais de regarder ce film… vous savez, avec Hugh Jackman…

- Pas du tout, répondit sincèrement Jane. Mais j'imagine que vous avez rendez-vous avec votre canapé, votre jersey préféré et un bon pot de glace à la vanille, la taquina-t-il.

La jeune femme rosit joliment et classa ses papiers dans les dossiers correspondant pour se donner contenance. Jane sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de son bureau, les mains dans les poches.

- Si vous n'aviez pas été occupée, je vous aurais demandé si vous ne vouliez pas dîner avec moi, comme je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous voir ce midi. Rassurez-vous, rien de bien méchant. Et je n'aurais même pas essayé de vous séduire au cours du repas, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire encore plus charmeur que d'ordinaire.

- Vraiment ? réagit la brune, qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Elle posa les dossiers dans un coin et éteignit son ordinateur. Se levant dans un léger soupir, elle posa la main sur sa veste et réalisa qu'elle devrait peut-être dire quelque chose à Jane, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est… gentil, mais comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu, lui dit-elle avec un sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air de trop le « rembarrer ».

A voir l'expression de son visage, c'était raté. Il avait l'air vraiment vexé à présent. Enfin, elle le vit parce qu'elle le connaissait bien car une fraction de seconde plus tard, son visage avait retrouvé son masque habituel.

- Alors Lisbon, vous ne voulez même pas passer la Saint-Patrick avec moi ? questionna le consultant avec un sourire amusé. Vous m'avez à peine adressé la parole de toute la journée, même si je sais que vous ne me faites pas la tête.

- Tout le monde s'est précipité pour vous faire la cour pendant toute la journée, se justifia tranquillement la brune en enfilant sa veste. Hors de question que je me mêle aux autres pour satisfaire votre ego surdimensionné, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

- Oh ! Mais vous êtes jalouse ! s'exclama Jane comme un enfant de six ans accuse un autre d'être amoureux. Si vous voulez, on va instaurer une tradition. Le jour de la Saint Patrick, je vous invite à dîner – même si ça devrait être le contraire mais je suis un gentleman. Et quand c'est votre fête…

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir sous le regard inquiet de Lisbon. Puis l'intéressée vit l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Oh oh… Qu'allait-il encore inventer ?

- Le jour de votre fête, je vous embrasse.

- Alors je trouverai un moyen pour passer la journée loin, très loin de vous, répliqua sèchement la brunette en rougissant violemment.

- Vous devriez savoir que où que vous alliez, je vous retrouverai, l'avertit Jane avec des airs de prédateur.

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel et enfila sa veste en cuir. Alors qu'elle faisait passer ses cheveux hors du col, elle remarqua le regard surpris du blond. Haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé, elle attrapa sa sacoche et éteignit sa lampe de bureau. Elle contournait Jane pour sortir lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa semi-transe.

- Vous comptez vraiment partir ?

Le ton de sa voix, à la fois déçu et réellement triste, son regard de chien battu, presque impossible d'y résister… Lisbon éclata de rire. C'était impossible de ne pas faire autrement. Elle avait tendance à oublier que son consultant était un vrai gamin. Quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait vraiment agir comme un enfant. Et dans ces moments là, il était vraiment adorable. Enfin, niveau expression du visage parce qu'au niveau du caractère, c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Jane, ça a beau être votre fête, c'est également la fête nationale irlandaise. Et tout bon Irlandais se doit de célébrer ça, répondit la jeune femme, qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

- Oh, lâcha simplement le blondinet.

A croire qu'il n'avait pas eu toutes ses capacités aujourd'hui. Un jour normal… enfin, s'il n'était pas trop occupé à flatter son égo, il aurait immédiatement compris d'où provenait la bonne humeur de Lisbon. Et c'était tellement flagrant, se reprocha-t-il en grimaçant.

Il croisa les yeux verts de la jeune femme en question. Cette dernière leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et revint vers lui. Passant son bras sous le sien en souriant, elle l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie.

- Allez, ne faites pas cette tête, c'est pas un drame, lui dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées à ce moment précis.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard…

- Barman, c'est ma tournée !

L'annonce provoqua un concert d'exclamations enthousiastes, de mains ou chopes tapant contre les tables, et bien d'autres applaudissements… Satisfait, Jane se rassit et se tourna vers Lisbon. La jeune femme était visiblement amusée par son comportement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le pub était déjà bondé, mais ils avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Les festivités battaient leur plein. La bonne ambiance, les quelques bières, Lisbon, radieuse et totalement détendue… il se sentait bien et voulait en profiter au maximum.

Lisbon observa Jane en souriant. La chaleur de l'alcool – oh, il n'était pas encore saoul, elle y veillerait – lui avait fait perdre sa veste et il avait retroussé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, ouvrant même son col d'un bouton de plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec son sourire joyeux et ses boucles partant dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'il était encore plus dangereux qu'en temps normal. Cet homme était vraiment trop charmant pour son propre bien…

- Je crois que c'est le moment de sortir quelque chose de plus musclé ! s'écria le barman lorsque l'agitation ambiante retomba un peu.

Il sortit plusieurs bouteilles de derrière son bar et les posa triomphalement. Immédiatement, les clients du bar exprimèrent leur joie dans un vacarme encore plus fort qu'avant – si c'était encore possible.

Lisbon sourit de plus belle en reconnaissant les alcools typiques. L'homme en face d'elle plaça un verre devant chaque personne ayant la chance d'être assis au bar et commença à les remplir par couche d'une main experte. La brune sourit en voyant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes de Jane, qui observait les couleurs de l'Irlande prendre forme dans les shooters. Quand le barman eut terminé sa mission, tout le monde se mit à taper des mains pour les encourager.

_ - Irish Flag Drink _! cria Lisbon à Jane pour couvrir le brouhaha en levant son verre. Cul sec !

Au signal du barman, tous les participants avalèrent cul sec la boisson. Jane termina bon dernier et tous les Irlandais – bon, les clients qui pour les trois quarts étaient Irlandais – le soutinrent en riant, appréciant cet Américain qui partageait les traditions irlandaises en ce jour particulier.

Jane reposa son verre en grimaçant quelque peu. Il n'était pas habitué à boire d'alcool fort et cul sec, encore moins. A côté de lui, Lisbon éclata de rire devant l'expression de son visage. Il en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. Parfaitement à l'aise et dans son élément, elle avait elle aussi abandonné sa veste, arborant un tee shirt vert sapin qui lui fit se demander comment avait-il fait pour ne pas saisir le lien. Les cheveux lâchés et ondulant légèrement, les joues subtilement rosies, ses yeux verts brillants d'excitation et son sourire éblouissant… Bon sang, elle était trop belle pour son propre bien. Et il commençait à être trop alcoolisé pour leur propre bien aussi.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, lui dit-il en profitant du fait que le reste des clients soient trop occupés à héler le second barman qui distribuait les shooters nationaux dans la salle.

- Vous n'alliez pas passer votre fête tout seul, répliqua la jeune femme en retour avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se sourirent, savourant ce moment passé ensemble. Car il allait sans dire que le lendemain, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Un seul mot de travers et il s'exposerait à une mort lente et douloureuse… Mais pour l'instant, ils s'amusaient et elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts…

- Je pense qu'on devrait le refaire l'année prochaine.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Lisbon après un instant de réflexion.

- Et n'oubliez pas, pour votre fête, je vous embrasse ! lui rappela-t-il en tanguant dangereusement sur son tabouret.

L'alcool faisait des miracles car elle ne rougit même pas. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant, se demandant bien malgré elle si le jour J, il mettrait ses plans à exécution. Sentant les yeux de Jane posés sur elle, elle croisa son regard bleu et comprit qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais de l'analyser ?

A sa grande surprise et sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud contre sa joue que le contact avait déjà disparu. Avant de s'écarter, il lui sourit, son sourire le plus sincère, et lui murmura simplement « Merci » une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle l'avait entendu aussi distinctement que s'ils avaient été dans une pièce vide. Puis, imprévisible comme il était, Jane se tourna de sorte à faire face à la grande salle, souriant devant l'enthousiasme des clients excités.

Figée, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Lisbon pour se remettre de ses émotions. Est-ce que Jane venait juste de l'embrasser ? Certes sur la joue, mais cela comptait quand même. Et est-ce que c'était son cœur qui faisait ce bruit là ? Comment pouvait-il battre aussi fort ? La jeune femme reprit peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même, qui avait volé en éclat avec la proximité de Jane et se tourna elle aussi vers le reste de la salle. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir son intenable consultant, tout sourire et les coudes posés sur le bar. Seigneur, cet homme était beaucoup trop attractif pour son propre bien… Et ce serait beaucoup trop long d'attendre la Sainte Teresa…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un clin d'oeil spécial aux OS de **filament-de-lune **portant sur la Sainte Teresa. Elles font partie de mes préférées !_


	2. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et qui ont laissé une review, je suis de bonne humeur pour au moins une semaine !_

_Merci à **leelou09**, **Gavroche31**, **filament-de-lune**, **Pasca**, **Sweetylove30**, et **s-damon-s** ! Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes les premiers à avoir commenté donc vous serez toujours un peu spéciaux pour moi... Nan nan, je ne fais pas dans le sentimentalisme ! X)_

**_Pasca :_**_ Super contente que tu ais aimé. J'ai adoré ton petit salut à la fin ;)_

_Passons à l'histoire. Je préviens tout de suite que cela n'a aucun rapport avec la chanson de Joyce Jonathan, je m'en suis rendu compte pas plus tard que tout à l'heure... Bref, je vous laisse lire par vous même. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

* * *

**Je n'ai pas besoin de vous**

Patrick Jane ouvrit les yeux et resta allongé encore un moment, observant Elvis au dessus de lui, l'esprit totalement vide. Enfin, pas totalement, mais assez pour qu'il soit totalement détendu. Il faisait bon, son canapé était aussi confortable que d'habitude et il n'y avait pas l'agitation qui régnait habituellement dans les locaux. Attendez. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ?

Balançant les jambes dans le vide pour s'asseoir, Jane s'aperçut avec surprise que la pièce était déserte. Aucune trace de Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho. Logiquement, il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Lisbon et les vit tous. Prévisible. Soit ils étaient tous partis sans rien lui dire, soit ils étaient tous avec elle dans son bureau. Alors comme ça on faisait les réunions directement chez la patronne maintenant ?

Il se leva et prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son agent préférée. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la pièce, s'attirant deux regards interrogateurs, un autre impassible et un dernier passablement agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Inutile de préciser qui appartenait chaque paire d'yeux, hein ? Le consultant marcha jusqu'au canapé blanc – beaucoup plus confortable que l'ancien – et s'allongea sur le dos, croisant les mains sur la poitrine et fermant les yeux.

- Et bien Jane, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, remarqua Lisbon « légèrement » sarcastique.

- Oh, je me suis dis que vous auriez sûrement besoin de moi, répondit le blond sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il entendit Lisbon grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, rétorqua la jeune femme. On se débrouille très bien sans vous.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, répliqua Jane en ajoutant à son ton un petit quelque chose qui sonnait presque bourgeois. Par curiosité, vous avez votre suspect principal ? se renseigna-t-il, amusé à présent.

- Jeremy Lohman, répondit Lisbon d'un ton exaspéré.

- Alors vous avez besoin de moi.

Encore plus nonchalamment que d'ordinaire, Jane s'assit pour faire face à ses collègues. Cho était… passons. Lisbon fulminait intérieurement et Van Pelt et Rigsby sentaient la dispute arriver en courant.

Attention, flash météo : le ciel se couvre sur Sacramento et un fort orage accompagné de foudre est prévu sur le bureau de Teresa Lisbon. Méfiez-vous également des risques de tornades dans un périmètre de 1 kilomètre autour de cette zone avec bien sûr des menaces de débris projetés violemment. N'oubliez pas les consignes de sécurité : sortez le plus vite possible et cachez vous derrière vos bureaux. Il est également demandé à Monsieur Patrick Jane de calmer au plus vite cette tempête, dans l'intérêt de tous. Fin du flash.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? demanda Lisbon en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix. Je vais hurler sur Jane et je préférerais que personne ne voie ça – surtout vous Van Pelt, au cas où ça devienne trop violent.

- Avec plaisir, patron, répondit Jane comme s'il était concerné, s'attirant un regard noir.

Les trois agents quittèrent le bureau en vitesse pour rejoindre la sécurité de la grande salle de travail. Par habitude, Jane se leva, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de sa supérieure.

- Allez-y, soupira-t-elle. Dites moi votre théorie.

- Même si Jeremy détestait cette fille pour avoir résisté à ses avances et qu'il n'avait aucun alibi valable, il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de la tuer. Vous auriez vu comme il a paniqué avec cette carabine à la fête foraine…

- Il a peut-être fait exprès en vous voyant, le contredit Lisbon.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Je peux être très discret quand je veux.

- Oui, seulement quand vous préparez des coups foireux.

- Ce ne sont pas des coups foireux, rétorqua Jane, un peu vexé.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez toujours besoin que quelqu'un vienne sauver votre peau.

- C'est votre rôle dans le plan, Lisbon. Avouez que c'est la meilleure place, la taquina Jane en songeant à toute la paperasse qu'elle devait remplir à cause de lui.

Jane sourit pendant que Lisbon arborait une mine sombre. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau pour continuer cette conversation et la jeune femme enleva de justesse le dossier sur lequel il allait poser son royal postérieur et le frappa sur le bras avec. Le consultant rit et fit mine de souffrir atrocement. Il fut récompensé en voyant un peu de tension quitter les épaules de la brune.

- Bon, qui est votre suspect ? finit par demander Lisbon.

- Trudy Jones. Elle adore _Les Experts_, dit-il en aparté comme si c'était une preuve de sa culpabilité.

- Et alors ? répliqua l'autre, implacable. Beaucoup de personnes regardent cette série.

- Mais pas vous. Vous détestez ce genre de séries pleines de gadgets et de recherches scientifiques qu'ils font en cinq minutes alors qu'il nous faut cinq ans pour avoir les résultats de la police scientifique. Vous préférez les bonnes vieilles enquêtes avec un peu de course poursuite et–

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, coupa Lisbon d'un ton exaspéré. Et je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec le meurtre.

- Quelles preuves avons-nous trouvé sur la scène du crime ? questionna Jane comme s'il interrogeait une élève.

- Rien du tout, sauf sur le corps lui-même, soupira l'agent.

Jane quitta son appui de fortune d'un air triomphant. Il adorait avoir l'air plus malin qu'elle… Elle cru même un instant qu'il allait s'écrier de façon stéréotypée : « Ha ha ! », mais **_heureusement _**pour lui, il n'en fit rien.

- Il n'y a qu'en regardant ce type de série qu'on peut savoir autant de choses sur les preuves et les scènes du crime. Elle a effacé toute trace de son passage. C'est une experte, sans jeu de mot.

- C'est ridicule, s'obstina Lisbon en croisant résolument les bras.

- Oui, mais vous allez quand même passer un coup de fil pour la surveiller dès que je serai sortit de cette pièce, répliqua le blondinet avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire.

- Je ne dis rien, je devine. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie avec ces « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous » ?

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et se désintéressa de lui, cliquetant déjà sur son ordinateur pour ouvrir des dossiers. Pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, Jane se décala de deux pas sur la gauche, de sorte que même en fixant son écran, la jeune femme soit obligée de l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il eut le plaisir de la voir lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois, et de tourner de grands yeux verts exaspérés vers lui.

- Vous savez, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour vous dépanner en thé, quand vous n'en avez plus, quelqu'un pour vous aider lorsque vous avez crevé–

- Je ne bois pas de thé et je sais changer une roue, l'arrêta Lisbon, qui semblait très amusée malgré elle.

- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais, fit Jane en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Donc, je disais qu'on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un. Par exemple, vous avez besoin d'un homme…

- Ja–

- … qui vous cuisine des dîners italiens, poursuivit Jane sans se laisser interrompre, qui vous tienne dans les bras et supporte pour vous les comédies romantiques que vous aimez regarder en secret le soir sur votre canapé beige – mais qui les aimera quand même, qui vous fasse rire et rende votre journée meilleure, qui puisse vous faire oublier votre travail mais avec qui vous pourriez en discuter quand même, qui vous prépare des petits déjeuners au lit tous les matins – pancakes et confiture de myrtille, c'est ça ? Avec un café noir, évidemment… Bref, vous voyez, ce genre de choses…

Lisbon avait légèrement rosit à l'allusion aux comédies romantique, mais elle l'avait quand même laissé terminer son speech, curieuse de savoir de quel genre d'homme il pensait qu'elle puisse apprécier. Après qu'il ait terminé, elle resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant sérieusement à tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Patrick, vous vous portez candidat ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, utilisant bien évidemment par pur hasard son prénom.

- Qu… Qui ? Moi ? bafouilla le consultant, soudainement très embarrassé. Non, voyons !

C'était énorme ! Patrick Jane était mal à l'aise ! Et grâce à elle, en plus ! Cela ne faisait que renforcer son plaisir à le voir dans tous ces états. Maintenant qu'ils avaient inversé les rôles, il pouvait voir ce que c'était qu'être à la place du perdant ! La brunette laissa encore quelques minutes son consultant balançait son poids sur chaque jambe d'un air gêné avant de briser le silence.

- Tant mieux. Parce que… _Elle marqua une courte pause et son sourire s'élargit. _Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

A ces mots, Jane reprit contenance et sourit de bon cœur lui aussi. Bon, il pouvait lui concéder cette victoire. Et puis quand elle souriait comme cela, il était incapable de réfléchir correctement…

- Par contre, je peux vous arranger un rendez-vous avec une très bonne amie à moi, proposa-t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau.

Jane éclata de rire en voyant l'objet qu'elle venait d'en sortir et Lisbon, fière de son effet, haussa les sourcils, une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

- Mon amie l'agrafeuse serait ravie de vous rencontrer pour discuter un peu de toutes ses choses personnelles que vous avez dites dur moi…

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie, répliqua le consultant d'un ton naturel, je n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous.

Lisbon afficha un sourire lumineux qu'il lui rendit avant de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il retournait vers son canapé, il se demanda si cela ne valait pas le coup de faire en sorte que Lisbon ait besoin de lui un jour où l'autre…

Dans son bureau, la jeune femme le regarda traverser la salle de travail en se demandant s'il agirait pour faire en sorte qu'elle ait besoin de lui. Avec un sourire, elle songea que cela ne la dérangerait pas du tout…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'ai oublié de préciser également que je ne suis pas très vive niveau écriture donc même si j'ai quelques petits OS en réserve, je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster aussi régulièrement que d'autres personnes plus douées... Sérieusement, comment faites vous pour écrire aussi vite ?_

_Et je voulais également vous demander votre avis à propos de deux OS. Je les publierai tous de toute façon mais dites moi juste lequel vous préféreriez lire en premier : **"Séance de thalassothérapie" **ou **"Le canapé magique"**. A vos votes ! lol_


	3. Le canapé magique

_Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour ^^_

_Merci à tous de ne pas me lâcher, je suis aux anges dès que je vois vos reviews ! Ben oui, c'est pas comme si j'en avais des masses non plus donc... Bref, je vous avais demandé votre avis à propos de ma prochaine fic et à 4 contre 5 vous avez voté pour "Le canapé magique". Bon, je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendez [regard suspicieux] mais... je vous laisserai lire. Désolée Gavroche31, tu as été le seul à voter pour "Séance de thalassothérapie"mais je publierai cette fic demain ;) C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas encore écrite._

**_Pasca :_**_ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours pleines de bonne humeur et pour ce qui est de "gérer l'étagère", je vais essayer de continuer ;)_

* * *

**Le canapé magique**

**Locaux du CBI  
**

L'équipe du CBI était sur les dents. Ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille retrouvée étranglée dans sa propre chambre. Les parents avaient été anéantis de ne s'en être rendus compte que le lendemain de sa mort. Mais le problème était justement là. Personne n'avait rien vu, personne ne savait quoi que ce soit et même la police scientifique n'avait rien pour eux. Autant dire que Hightower était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Lisbon, qui faisait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur, n'était pas dans un meilleur état…

Assis autour de la table la plus proche du coin de Jane, les quatre agents discutaient pour la énième fois des pistes qu'ils avaient – quasiment aucunes – et des suspects possibles dans l'affaire. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient et s'acharnaient même, le consultant blond était allongé sur son canapé, les yeux clos. Bien sûr, il ne leur était d'aucune utilité ! Pour une fois qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui et qu'ils étaient vraiment perdus, il dormait. Lisbon n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans sa direction en le fusillant des yeux – ce qui était inutile puisqu'il ne s'en rendait pas comte – et se retenait de se lever et de le réveiller en le secouant comme un prunier tellement il l'énervait. Peut-être qu'elle hurla tellement fort en pensée qu'il l'entendit car Jane se redressa – sans cet air hagard que l'on a pourtant tous en se réveillant – et s'assit.

- Est-ce qu'on a déjà cherché du côté de Bradin ? demanda-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Le meilleur ami ? Oui et on a vérifié son alibi. Il faisait la fête avec des amis qui ont confirmé.

- A quoi vous pensez ? questionna Lisbon, à présent plus intriguée qu'irritée.

- Eh bien… _Jane se leva et s'approcha du groupe._ Il n'est presque jamais sur les photos, dit-il en désignant le grand tableau velléda qui avait été installé pour l'occasion. Donc, je suppose que c'est lui qui les a prises.

Lisbon se leva à son tour et examina à son tour le tableau. Effectivement, le consultant avait vu juste. Restait à savoir quelle théorie il avait derrière. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et apparemment, il attendait sa réaction pour continuer. Elle l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

- Et s'il était amoureux d'elle ? Sinon, pourquoi n'apparaîtrait-il jamais ? Elle a refusé ses avances et il s'est mis en colère. Crime passionnel, fin de l'histoire.

- Il aurait tué Jenny parce qu'il l'aimait ? demanda tout haut Van Pelt qui n'y croyait clairement pas.

- Ça arrive souvent, remarqua Rigsby, s'attirant un regard étrange de la part de la jeune femme.

De son côté, Jane se tourna vers sa supérieure et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Lisbon inspira profondément et ordonna à Cho et Van Pelt – pour changer un peu les couples – de retourner voir Bradin. Puis sur un dernier regard au tableau, elle retourna à son bureau.

Cho et Van Pelt partis, il ne restait plus que Rigsby et Jane. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le consultant poussa un gros soupir et s'en alla. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit vers le bureau de Lisbon et il toqua légèrement avant d'entrer.

- Hey, fit-il pour s'introduire.

La jeune femme lui sourit mais Jane remarqua néanmoins qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Elle avait des cernes et les yeux éteints et n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire semblant de pianoter sur son clavier comme elle le faisait habituellement.

- Vous avez besoin de repos. Je peux vous prêter mon canapé si vous voulez.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, nia Lisbon.

- Lisbon, la réprimanda Jane comme si c'était une enfant, je sais bien que vous devez être la chef qui sait tout faire et qui est un vrai bourreau du travail, ce que vous faites très bien, d'ailleurs. Mais vous êtes humaine. Vous pouvez me le dire si vous êtes fatiguée.

Lisbon soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Elle le regarda d'un air exaspéré - oui, la fatigue avait un effet désastreux sur cette femme - avant de se lancer.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée mais harcelée. Par Hightower. Ça fait une semaine que cette fille est morte et on n'a rien de chez rien. Vous pensez que la piste de Bradin va donner quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Devant la grimace de Jane, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et posa sa tête entre ses bras, à moitié couchée sur le bureau, ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombant en cascade sur ses bras croisés. Le blondinet eut un sourire attendri en la voyant ainsi, exposant sa vulnérabilité pour une fois.

- Vous voyez que vous êtes épuisée. Allez vous faire un café, il n'y a que ça qui marche sur vous, conseilla-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Lisbon grommela quelque chose puis d'une voix rendue sourde par l'espace clos entre ses bras, elle dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « D'habitude c'est vous qui me faites un café quand vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher. ». Jane sourit de plus belle.

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher et en plus, je sais que vous me tuerez si quelqu'un entre et vous trouve endormie sur votre bureau. Avouez que votre autorité en prendrait un coup.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la chef d'équipe qui s'était redressée comme un ressort.

Jane étouffa difficilement un éclat de rire face à sa réaction, mais fut très aidé par le regard peu amène de la jeune femme. Ils sortirent de la pièce et il admira les talents qu'usait sa collègue pour paraître normale, ce qui marchait très bien. Alors qu'ils passaient près de l'espace de travail, un détail – enfin, de cette taille là on ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler ça un détail – retint son attention. « Hé !» s'exclama-t-il en pillant net.

La façon dont il l'avait dit et l'air choqué qu'il affichait firent s'arrêter Lisbon. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait et haussa les sourcils, à la fois surprise et amusée. En effet, l'agent Rigsby était allongé sur le canapé de Jane. A cette distance, il était difficile de dire s'il dormait, mais en tout cas, il avait exactement la même position que Jane : les jambes croisées et les mains également entrelacées sur le ventre. En voyant la réaction de Jane – c'était tellement rare qu'il soit surpris – Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et le consultant afficha une mine encore plus déconfite.

- Alors vous vouliez me prêter votre canapé mais vous ne voulez pas le partager avec les autres ? le taquina Lisbon avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis touchée.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Oh, comme elle aurait adoré avoir une caméra pour immortaliser ce moment ! Toute fatigue oubliée, la jeune femme entra dans la salle et se planta devant son agent.

- Rigsby ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa brusquement, ce qui confirma donc les soupçons de sa supérieure. Il était en train de dormir ! Lisbon lui jeta son regard spécial « Supérieure en colère » et attendit des explications.

- Barbara ! s'écria Rigsby.

- Quoi ?

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, les sourcils froncés, espérant qu'il lui apporterait peut-être une réponse. Mais vu l'expression de son visage, il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce qui arrivait au jeune homme.

- Barbara, la meilleure amie de Jenny, elle l'a tué ! s'exclama-t-il avec des yeux un peu fous.

Lisbon se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux ronds, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de son agent. Rigsby se leva brusquement et elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il se précipita vers le tableau où toutes les photos étaient accrochées et entreprit de pointer fébrilement chacune d'entre elles.

- Là, là et encore là, dit-il. Elle est sur toutes les photos et à côté de Jenny à chaque fois.

Effectivement, c'était un fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement pris en compte. Un coup d'œil à Jane lui apprit qu'il était intrigué et impressionné lui aussi. Non pas que Rigsby n'avait pas des théories intéressantes d'habitude, c'était un agent très doué. Mais bon, c'était Rigsby ! Et il était en train de faire le boulot de Jane !

- Elle était amoureuse de Jenny le lui a avoué et Jenny la rejetée. Blessée, elle l'a tuée, conclut Rigsby, fier de lui. Pfiou ! Ce canapé est trop bizarre. Je me suis allongé quoi… 2 minutes ? Et paf ! J'ai eu une illumination.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu, marmonna Lisbon en haussant les sourcils.

Jane, qui avait ignoré la scène se tenait devant le tableau, totalement absorbé. « Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Encore une illumination ? ironisa Lisbon. Je vais finir par me sentir inutile si ça continue.

- Lisbon, coupa le consultant, Bradin prenait toujours les photos.

- Oui je sais, vous l'avez dé…

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase et s'approcha à son tour du tableau. Puis elle regarda Jane et sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que se soit, ils se comprirent. Immédiatement, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Cho sous un Rigsby ébahi. Les rôles étaient inversés – ce qui soulageait Jane – et ils avaient leur réponse, il en était sûr.

- Cho ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? … Je m'en doutais. Ramenez-moi Bradin et Barbara au plus vite. Comment ? Je m'en fiche, trouvez une excuse ! _Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Rigsby._ Barbara était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie mais Bradin lui, était amoureux de Barbara, c'est pour ça qu'il prenait toutes les photos. Il a vu Barbara et Jenny se disputer et a assisté au meurtre...

- Que vous a dit Cho ? l'interrompit Jane, les mains dans les poches.

- Qu'il était évasif et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il couvrait quelqu'un.

- Et les théories s'avèrent vraies, constata le consultant.

Jane et Lisbon se sourirent, contents d'être arrivés à quelque chose dans cette affaire. Finalement, il suffisait de tomber sur LA bonne piste et le reste arrivait tout seul. La supérieure n'oubliait pas pour autant que c'était Rigsby qui leur avait permis de tout comprendre et elle le félicita.

- Beau travail Rigsby, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être pour grand-chose patron, nia Rigsby. C'est ce canapé, là, il est magique.

- Magique ? répéta Lisbon avec un sourire moqueur. C'est le canapé de Jane, il n'a rien de surnaturel.

Devant l'air dubitatif des deux hommes, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si une rumeur aussi stupide se propageait dans les locaux, ils auraient une foule de visiteurs. Tous les agents voudraient s'y installer pour avoir une idée géniale et régler leur affaire. Et c'était bien évidemment hors de question. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on vienne lui traîner dans les pattes pour des broutilles. Heureusement, Rigsby finit par hausser les épaules et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Quant à Jane, il passa devant la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et retourna s'allonger sur son canapé. Après s'être installé confortablement, il lui rappela d'aller se faire un café avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Quelques temps plus tard…**

A vrai dire, c'était plutôt quelques heures plus tard. En effet, la nuit était bien avancée et le bâtiment était quasi désert mis à part quelques agents d'entretien. Lisbon sortit de son bureau pour se chercher du café. Elle avait tellement de paperasse qu'elle en aurait bien besoin ! Elle réprima difficilement un bâillement. Bon sang, si elle ne prenait pas ce café tout de suite, elle ne tiendrait plus sur ses jambes…

La brune regarda machinalement l'intérieur de l'espace de travail. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'arrêta net et regarda à nouveau. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. La jeune femme entra dans la salle en essayant d'être assez silencieuse et découvrit Jane, endormi sur le canapé. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à coups sourds dans sa poitrine et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Une fois chose faite, elle s'approcha du consultant et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule.

- Jane, réveillez-vous.

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'un instant, il sembla perdu. Puis il reconnut Lisbon et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. La jeune femme lui sourit en retour et se redressa tandis que Jane se frottait les yeux avant de s'asseoir. Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à s'installer, ce qu'elle fit.

- Vous devriez rentrer, il n'y a plus personne, l'informa Lisbon.

- Il y a vous et moi, donc il reste encore au moins deux personnes. Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Tard. Je n'ai pas regardé.

Jane soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Pour une fois qu'il avait vraiment l'air fatigué… Lisbon posa le coude sur le dossier du canapé et appuya sa tête dessus. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de dormir un peu. Mais elle devrait d'abord finir ce qu'elle avait à faire… Trêve de pensées déplaisantes, pour l'instant elle était avec Jane et c'était agréable de voir les locaux aussi calmes.

- Finalement, on l'aura résolue assez vite cette affaire. _Lisbon acquiesça. _Et Barbara a vraiment cru que Bradin l'avait dénoncée. Ça marche toujours ce truc là, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se font avoir à tous les coups.

- Parce que Cho est super flippant pendant les interrogatoires, répondit Lisbon en souriant.

Le sourire dus consultant s'élargit et il se tourna un peu plus vers la jeune femme, qui essaya de ne pas remarquer que leurs genoux se touchait presque. Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle ! Mais Jane parut ne rien remarquer. Du moins, en apparence…

- Ah ! Je sais à quoi vous pensez ! s'exclama-t-il avec son grand sourire rieur.

- M… moi ? balbutia Lisbon en rougissant dangereusement. Et à quoi je pense, d'après vous ? ajouta-t-elle en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

- Vous voulez tester mon canapé.

Hmm hmm… Comment devait-elle le prendre ? C'était un peu… comment dire, suggestif… Lisbon rougit de plus belle et se détourna pour tenter de masquer cette nouvelle couleur qui prenait vie sur son visage. Mais Jane ne la laissa pas s'en tirer ainsi et lui tapota le genou.

- Allez Lisbon, je sais que vous rêvez de vous allonger sur mon canapé et de voir si une idée géniale germera soudainement dans votre esprit.

- Quoi ? lâcha la jeune femme en se retournant brusquement.

Jane l'observait de son air malicieux et Lisbon comprit qu'il s'amusait à la faire marcher. Elle lui tapa dans l'épaule mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était décidément très difficile de résister à son charme. Leurs regards restèrent braqués l'un sur l'autre quelques instants, puis la chef d'équipe s'éclaircit la gorge et chercha quelque chose à dire avant que le silence installé ne devienne trop gênant.

- La seule chose dont je rêve est de rentrer chez moi et d'aller me coucher.

- Et pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ?

- Parce que j'ai du travail en retard.

- La paperasse peut bien attendre demain, répliqua Jane.

- Et vous, que faites vous là ? éluda Lisbon.

- J'étais censé vous attendre en lisant, mais je suppose que j'étais trop fatigué.

Le consultant la regardait comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui demande pourquoi restait-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille aussi, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle préférait ne rien savoir plutôt qu'avoir une réponse qui la dérangerait.

- Ne soyez pas anxieuse. Je vous promets que je ne ferai pas de bêtises. _Il désigna le canapé._ Allez, essayez.

Lisbon l'observa d'un air suspicieux, apparemment persuadée du contraire. Cependant, elle finit par abdiquer et hocha la tête positivement. Heureux comme un enfant le matin de Noël, Jane tapa dans les mains et se leva. Puis, il l'invita à s'allonger, à la manière d'un gentleman. La supérieure s'exécuta, un peu à contrecœur. L'idée d'être étendue sur un canapé juste à côté de Jane qui l'observerait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

En s'installant, elle remarqua que la place dégageait toujours la chaleur du corps de Jane et c'était assez agréable. Une fois allongée à peu près confortablement, elle tourna la tête vers le consultant : « Et maintenant ? ».

- Maintenant, commença Jane en s'accroupissant, vous allez vous détendre. Fermez les yeux et faites le vide dans votre esprit. Ne pensez plus à rien.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lisbon ferma les yeux et essaya de faire ce qu'il disait, à savoir, faire le vide dans sa tête. Mouais… plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand il était juste à côté…

Jane scrutait le visage de la jeune femme, attentif à la moindre expression : le papillonnement de ses yeux sous ses paupières, le léger pli de sa bouche qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas rassurée… Il sourit aussi en voyant que sa respiration ne semblait pas s'apaiser, bien au contraire.

- Du calme, Lisbon. Détendez vous, faites abstraction de tout le reste…

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque Lisbon lui agrippa le poignet en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Elle serrait tellement fort que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur mais la jeune femme passa outre. Elle se redressa à demi et lança à Jane un regard menaçant. Oui, c'était son regard effrayant et le consultant se jura de faire attention à ce qu'il répondrait à la question qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de m'hypnotiser j'espère ?

- Vous hypnotiser ? Allons Lisbon, ce n'est pas professionnel et c'est illégal, c'est totalement interdit.

Elle sourit devant cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée il y a des années lumières et libéra le poignet de Jane qui se massa le bras en grimaçant. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

- Recouchez-vous maintenant, la sermonna-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant particulièrement difficile. Je n'avais jamais vu de personne aussi stressée avant de vous rencontrer. _Lisbon sourit, les yeux fermés._ Bon. J'espère que vous allez finir par vous détendre.

Il arrêta de parler pour observer la jeune femme. Son souffle commençait déjà à être plus lent. Bien, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il continua de lui parler pendant qu'elle restait totalement silencieuse, baissant progressivement la voix. Au bout d'un moment, il se tut et écouta sa respiration, puis il sourit. Alors, il s'assit par terre et s'adossa doucement au canapé. Il prit le livre qu'il avait abandonné à proximité et reprit sa lecture, bercé par la respiration d'une Teresa endormie. Finalement, Rigsby avait peut-être raison à propos de ce canapé…

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelque chose de... hum spécial. J'avoue que le titre peut-être trompeur... X)_


	4. Séance de thalassothérapie

_Comme promis, voici ma seconde fic "Séance de thalassothérapie". J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que les précédentes, même si cet OS est un peu plus court ! Et mille merci à mes fidèles reviewers :_

_ **s-damon-s**, **leelou09**, **Pasca**, **Sweetylove30** et **Gavroche 31 **! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire encore plus d'OS ! ^^_

**_Pasca :_**_ Yeah ! Contente de toujours gérer ^^ et merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Tschuss ! XD_

* * *

**Séance de thalassothérapie**

« Lisbon, vous ne devriez pas y aller, c'est risqué, » l'avertit Jane en voyant la jeune femme faire un pas prudent vers l'avant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit un second pas pour s'engager dans la pente.

- Lisbon, vous allez vous faire mal, intervint encore le consultant.

- Oh la ferme Jane, c'est de votre faute si on est dans cette situation, rétorqua la brunette en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

Et c'était vrai. Jane avait cru bon de contrarier un suspect dans leur enquête, qui s'était alors enfui dans la nature. Après une course poursuite brève mais éreintante – la pluie de ces derniers jours avait gorgée la terre d'eau et il fallait mobiliser toutes ses forces pour se défaire de la gadoue – l'homme avait fait une glissade non contrôlée qui lui avait valu de s'échouer au pied d'une pente assez abrupte de quatre mètres de hauteur environ. Couché de tout son long sous la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber, il ne bougeait plus et Lisbon craignait qu'il ne se soit blessé en tombant. Après tout, on ne savait pas tout ce que cette boue pouvait cacher.

Jane quant à lui, s'inquiétait plutôt pour sa supérieure, qui avait l'air déterminée à descendre pour secourir leur suspect. Suspect qui s'était enfui et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait mal pris le fait qu'il lui demande ce qu'il y avait sous la latte de plancher à côté de l'armoire ! Si ce n'était pas le tueur, il n'en était pas pour autant angélique. Et maintenant, sa petite collègue sans peur voulait l'aider. Il n'y avait que Lisbon pour se préoccuper de tout le monde sans exception…

Sans plus faire attention à Jane, Lisbon entama sa descente lentement, avec prudence malgré son équilibre précaire. La pente était franchement glissante et elle eut plusieurs sueurs froides avant d'arriver finalement à bon port en bas. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle se tourna vers le blondinet, qui avait retrouvé son sourire habituel, visiblement soulagé. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air qui voulait dire : « Vous voyez ? » avant de se pencher doucement vers leur fuyard.

Même si elle était de dos, Jane devina qu'elle était un peu dégoûtée quand elle retourna le suspect couvert de boue. Accroupie, elle vérifia qu'il respirait et Jane se surprit à se demander s'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être inconscient pour attaquer l'agent. Mais apparemment, au vu de Lisbon lui donnant de petites tapes pour le réveiller, il ne simulait pas.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Jane d'une voix forte du haut de sa colline.

En réponse, l'homme poussa un grognement de douleur et tenta de se redresser. Lisbon recula de quelques pas, prête à sortir son arme au besoin. Après s'être extirpé tant bien que mal de la boue environnante, il gémit encore et porta la main à sa cheville. De là où il se tenait, Jane eut l'impression de voir un sourire passer sur le visage de sa collègue. Etait-elle vraiment en train de se dire « Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à t'enfuir ! » ? Une chose était sûre pour l'instant, leur suspect n'était pas près de recourir…

Lisbon sortit son téléphone portable et entreprit d'appeler une ambulance – hors de question qu'elle traîne ce boulet jusqu'à la ville ! Au même moment, Jane eut la bonne idée de descendre la pente. Comment cela arriva, Lisbon n'en savait rien. Elle entendit juste un cri très peu viril et tourna la tête pour voir son consultant dévaler la pente et s'étaler dans une gerbe de boue à quelques mètres d'elle.

Dans sa position actuelle – appuyé sur les coudes – on aurait pu croire qu'il était à la plage, si ce n'était la boue répugnante qui le recouvrait et cet air hagard distinctif de celui qui n'a rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. De son côté, Lisbon avait l'air distinctif de celle qui aimerait éclater de rire mais se retient par politesse.

- Jane, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la jeune femme en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

- Je… commença Jane en tournant vers elle un regard absent.

En voyant son visage, elle ne put résister et laissa libre court à son fou rire. Voir Patrick Jane, le « Graaaaaand Patrick Jane », par terre, totalement ahuri et couvert de boue – il en avait même sur le front et la joue – était tout bonnement unique ! Elle riait à s'en tenir les côtes et était incapable de s'arrêter.

Jane, étalé dans toute sa gloire – son ego lui faisait vraiment mal – observa d'un mauvais œil sa supérieure se fou… non, se moquer ouvertement de lui. Elle était rouge pivoine et en pleurait presque. Mais le plus humiliant dans toute cette histoire, c'était cet homme également assis qui riait à en perdre haleine en le regardant. Le suspect, qui avait les fesses dans la boue lui aussi, se moquait également de lui !

Lorsque Lisbon réussit enfin à se calmer, elle essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux et s'avança vers son consultant. Elle était à peu près sérieuse, mais son grand sourire moqueur résistait.

- Jane, pourquoi êtes-vous descendu ? C'était risqué ! lui dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur, mais son sourire gâchait tout l'effet.

Jane crut même pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait repartir dans son fou rire, mais elle réussit à se contrôler. Dire que c'était lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'avertir… c'était franchement ridicule. Et humiliant. Saleté d'orgueil mal placé…

- Si vous croyez que j'ai fait exprès, maugréa le blond.

Il essaya de se redresser mais la matière spongieuse l'empêcha d'aller plus loin que de se tenir assis. Il grimaça en sentant la boue s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements jusqu'à sa peau, lui arrachant un frisson de dégoût. C'était mouillé, glacé et répugnant.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ? questionna Lisbon en se méprenant sur l'expression de son visage.

- Nan, ça va, répondit Jane en extirpant sa main droite du sol pour la tendre à sa collègue.

Cette dernière hocha négativement la tête et retint difficilement un éclat de rire devant sa mine vexée. Derrière, le suspect recommença à rire à gorge déployée. Jane lui envoya un regard noir – au moins, il ne s'était pas blessé, lui !

- Ne m'en voulez pas, s'expliqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas que je prends plaisir à vous voir dans cet état… _Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux. _Mais vous êtes couvert de boue et… enfin, vous comprenez.

- Certainement, répliqua Jane en se relevant tout seul.

Bougon, il entreprit ensuite de s'essuyer les mains sur sa veste déjà irreprenable en grimaçant de plus belle. Lisbon devait s'en vouloir de s'être moqué de lui car elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et s'approcha de lui.

- Vous en avez sur le visage, se justifia-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

Elle essuya les tâches qu'il avait sur le front puis sur la joue avec des gestes doux, tenant son menton pour qu'il ne bouge pas la tête. Concentrée, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les yeux bleus de Jane la fixaient intensément. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé qu'elle se rendit compte de l'intimité de la situation et qu'elle rougit, embarrassée. Elle baissa les yeux et recula précipitamment. Jane, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant dans tous ces états. Mais où était la Lisbon morte de rire d'il y a quelques minutes ?

- C'était très gentil à vous, Lisbon. Ça mérite bien un câlin en remerciement, déclara Jane d'un ton joueur en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Hors de question ! riposta la jeune femme en reculant encore. Jane, n'oubliez pas que j'ai une arme !

Le blondinet sourit devant son visage paniqué. Il adorait la faire marcher ! Quoique… dans des circonstances différentes… Arrête ça tout de suite, s'intima-t-il en colère.

La sirène de l'ambulance se fit entendre au moment où un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de l'agent. Un sourire amusé qui se transforma très vite – et à son plus grand déplaisir – en un sourire goguenard.

- Faites le malin… Mais il est hors de question que vous montiez dans ma voiture couvert de boue, ricana Lisbon en retournant auprès de leur suspect.

Le sourire de Jane pâlit en quelques secondes. Puis il remarqua le regard que lui jetait Lisbon du coin de l'œil et cette étincelle immanquable qu'elle avait quand ils se taquinaient. Et son sourire revint. Riez bien Lisbon, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi...


	5. Le profiler

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après plus d'une semaine d'absence : horrible contrôle d'éco en cadeau en début de semaine (Erk !) et pas mal de boulot ensuite. Sans compter que comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne suis pas une flèche niveau écriture alors... =( Merci à **s-damon-s **qui m'a inconsciemment bougé le derrière pour que je me dépêche de poster quelque chose de lisible... ou pas !_

_Pour ce nouvel OS, j'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé des dialogues alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^ et je suis un peu songeuse pour la fin... Ok, carrément stressée alors ! Lisez vite et dites moi tout !_

**_Pasca :_**_ Ah Pasca, merci pour tes messages qui me font toujours autant rire ! lol il n'y a que toi pour passer du mode "humiliation TOTALE" + rire sadique à "c'était mignon la fin". J'adore ! Et tes variantes pourries aussi ;)_

**_Enjoy : _**_Très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ! J'espère que les prochaines fics te plairont tout autant ! =D_

* * *

**Le profiler**

Quand Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon – sans frapper comme d'habitude, la jeune femme était assise derrière son bureau, apparemment occupée à faire le grand ménage. Non, elle n'était pas en train de faire du rangement – Lisbon ne devenait maniaque que lorsqu'elle était réellement stressée – mais plutôt occupée à trier, froisser et jeter des papiers inutiles. La vision de la brunette entourée de boulettes en papier le fit sourire. A côté du bureau, il pouvait voir que la corbeille débordait de feuilles froissées ou déchirées.

- Alors Lisbon, vous vous décidez enfin à jeter toutes vos lettres d'admirateurs secrets ? l'embêta-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle leva immédiatement la tête, regard vert explosif rencontrant deux yeux bleus rieurs.

- C'est vraiment trop dur de vous contrôler pendant toute une enquête ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton passablement énervé.

Sur ce, elle attrapa l'une de ces nombreuses boules en papier et la lança sur son consultant. Jane réussit à éviter le projectile, ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire devant le comportement de la jeune femme. Le deuxième le surprit et le toucha à la poitrine, il évita habilement le troisième et le quatrième, attrapa en vol la cinquième balle et la renvoya vers son expéditrice en évitant un sixième tir.

Lisbon écarta le projectile de Jane sans difficulté et décida qu'elle avait assez « joué ». Il l'agaçait mais le voir se contorsionner pour éviter d'être touché était très distrayant. Elle lutta pour ne pas sourire, mais abandonna finalement devant l'air joyeux du jeune homme.

- Ah Lisbon, vos accueils chaleureux font toujours plaisir, dit-il d'un air faussement ému.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança une dernière balle en papier pour faire bon effet avant de parler.

- Sérieusement Jane, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'avoir du travail en plus ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air exaspéré, je suis sûr que vous adorez rester tard au CBI en ma compagnie, la taquina le blondinet en s'approchant de son bureau, les mains dans les poches.

- C'est à votre canapé que vous tenez compagnie, répliqua la jeune femme du tac au tac.

Jane sourit devant sa répartie et sortit une main de sa poche pour attraper une boule en papier. Il croisa le regard de Lisbon et arrêta son geste à mi-chemin. Le regard de sa supérieure l'avertissait très clairement qu'il ne tenterait rien s'il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie. Il sourit néanmoins, toujours amusé de voir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser.

- Parfois je me dis que je devrais engager un vrai profiler, soupira la jeune femme d'un air rêveur.

- Un profiler serait inutile, il ne ferait même pas la moitié de ce que je fais, rétorqua Jane avec un sourire amusé.

- Justement, ça m'arrangerait bien…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Si Jane parlait – enfin, son ego parlait – de ses capacités de réflexion, Lisbon pensait surtout aux plaintes qui atterrissaient régulièrement sur son bureau.

- Et vous pouvez me dire ce que vous attendriez d'un « vrai » profiler ? questionna le consultant en mimant les guillemets. Moi je vous démontrerai pourquoi il faut toujours avoir un Patrick Jane dans sa poche.

- Puisque vous le demandez, fut la réponse amusée de l'agent.

Elle posa le stylo qu'elle avait en main et repoussa un tas de documents posé devant elle, se donnant le temps de réfléchir. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Jane, un sourire éclairait son visage.

- D'abord, il agirait de manière professionnelle.

- Je résous les enquêtes deux fois plus vite que n'importe qui, répliqua le blond.

- Il serait capable de se tenir à carreau et personne n'aurait besoin de le surveiller sans arrêt, poursuivit Lisbon en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- J'obtiens des informations pertinentes, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les suspects réagissent au quart de tour.

- Il serait concentré et réfléchi.

- Je suis efficace, charmant et distrayant.

- Jane, c'est de qualités professionnelles dont on parle, intervint Lisbon d'un ton sévère.

- Mais vous avez déjà dit que je n'étais pas professionnel, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me défendre ! se plaignit le blondinet avec une mine boudeuse.

La jeune femme en face de lui haussa un sourcil, affichant une expression blasée. Mais il était sûr qu'intérieurement, elle devait bien rire. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le deviner, l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux la trahissait quoi qu'il arrive.

- Bon, j'admets qu'un profiler à ses avantages, avoua Jane malgré lui.

Cette fois, Lisbon lui offrit un beau sourire. Si déjà il admettait qu'il était totalement incontrôlable, elle était ravie.

- Mais il y a quand même certaines choses qu'un profiler ne pourrait pas faire, reprit le blond.

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme qui s'amusait bien de leur petit échange.

- D'abord, il ne vous apporterait pas votre café du matin et Dieu sait que vous êtes grincheuse quand vous ne commencez pas bien la journée…

La remarque lui valut un regard meurtrier qui ne fit qu'accroître sa bonne humeur. Il la vit se tendre sur son siège et il localisa discrètement l'agrafeuse, dans un coin du bureau, notant mentalement la distance entre sa main et l'arme…

- Ensuite, il ne saurait pas comment vous faire rougir et ce serait vraiment dommage parce que vous êtes vraiment très belle quand vous rougissez, ça fait ressortir vos taches de rousseur de façon adorable.

Il était redoutable, elle devait l'admettre. Et son sourire ô combien charmeur n'arrangeait rien. Elle s'empourpra sans rien pouvoir y faire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'assassiner du regard. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra son agrafeuse, juste au cas où…

- Et bien sûr, un profiler ne pourrait pas me pousser à bout comme vous le faites si bien, maugréa la brune.

- Oh Lisbon, je savais bien que vous adorez quand je vous embête ! s'exclama Jane en posant la main sur son cœur.

- Que ferais-je sans vous ? marmonna Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous morfondriez dans votre bureau en vous demandant pourquoi vous n'avez pas de consultant pour vous changer les idées, répondit Jane, très fier de lui.

Lisbon roula encore des yeux et se redressa un peu pour le taper sur le bras. Jane fit mine de grimacer et faucha une balle en papier, qu'il lança – gentiment – sur la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire en se protégeant le visage des mains. Quand son visage refit surface, elle affichait l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Jane, arrêtez ça tout de suite où ce ne sera pas du papier que je vous jetterai dessus, menaça-t-elle d'un ton sérieux démenti par son sourire espiègle.

- Vous voulez parler de ça ? interrogea Jane en brandissant triomphalement l'agrafeuse.

- Que– ? Co– ? balbutia la brunette, ses grands yeux verts encore plus immenses que d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme pouffa silencieusement, ravi de lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

- Il y a encore une chose qu'un profiler ne pourrait pas faire, chuchota-t-il soudainement.

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait rien pu dire ou faire car Jane plongea brusquement sur ses lèvres. Son esprit se vida totalement, elle ne pouvait même pas ressentir de la surprise ou de la colère. Elle sentait juste ces lèvres chaudes et douces contre les siennes et ce geste, étrangement délicat malgré la soudaineté de l'impulsion.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux – et elle se demanda à quel moment les avait-elle fermés, elle rencontra le regard azur et empli d'une infinie tendresse de Jane. A ce moment là, son esprit retrouva ses capacités et elle fut submergée : ce baiser avait été si doux, non, elle ne pouvait pas penser cela, c'était Jane, mais vraiment, son cœur en était encore tout affolé, bon sang Teresa, c'est contre les règles et il y avait aussi Jo–

Comme s'il avait deviné – il avait certainement deviné – la tempête qui faisait rage derrière cette expression confuse, Jane posa la main sur la joue de la jeune femme et caressa doucement du pouce la peau de porcelaine qu'il découvrit. Il réussit à accrocher son regard et sourit lorsqu'elle pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux au contact de sa main. Il était clairement dans une position inconfortable : à moitié couché sur le bureau, gardant l'équilibre en s'y appuyant d'une main, mais il était prêt à rester ainsi toute la soirée si c'était le prix pour savourer ce moment.

Cependant, Lisbon en avait décidé autrement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva tout aussi brusquement, faisant le tour de son bureau sous les yeux surpris du consultant. Ce dernier se redressa avec quelques difficultés et lui fit face.

- Effectivement, un consultant peut avoir ses avantages, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement grave.

- Pas n'importe quel consultant, corrigea le blond. Seulement un Patrick Jane.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est là rien que pour vous, affirma Jane en faisant un pas vers elle.

Lisbon lui sourit et s'avança également vers lui. Il restait encore une certaine distance entre eux deux et Jane s'amusa de savoir qui remplirait cet espace en premier. Apparemment, ce serait Lisbon… Quoi ?

La brune fit un pas de plus et se baissa, ramassant l'agrafeuse qui était tombée quand Jane avait eu la soudaine inspiration de l'embrasser. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir derrière son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Une fois installée sur sa chaise, elle releva les yeux vers un Jane totalement estomaqué. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de concurrencer un poisson rouge. Elle ne retint pas plus longtemps son sourire et le consultant sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai encore du travail moi, dit l'agent en reposant l'objet sur le bureau. Un certain consultant me donne de la paperasse supplémentaire…

Jane la fixa encore de ses yeux agrandis, puis hocha lentement la tête. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage et un sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux rester sur votre canapé ? demanda-t-il en ne pouvant masquer totalement son incertitude.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Lisbon s'agrandit, devenant plus malicieux et elle attrapa une boule en papier qu'elle lui envoya. Il rit en l'évitant et se retourna pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé blanc qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Il s'installa selon sa tradition : les mains et jambes croisées et ferma les yeux, souriant toujours. Quand il ouvrit discrètement un œil pour espionner la jeune femme, elle était de nouveau en plein travail, ses sourcils froncés faisant ressortir la petite ride qu'elle avait sur le front. Les choses n'iraient pas plus loin que ce chaste baiser mais c'était assez pour éclairer sa soirée. Pas assez pour le reste mais… cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

_Alors alors alors ? [Auteure très anxieuse devant son ordi : abrégez ses souffrances s'il vous plaît !]_


	6. Relations longue distance

_Salut ! Me revoilà pour ma nouvelle fic ! C'était un peu fastidieux et je ne suis pas sûre que ça rende aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus ! ^^_

_Au passage, merci pour vos reviews rassurantes et toujours aussi agréables à lire =)_

**_Pasca :_**_ Ah Pasca, toi et tes reviews toujours aussi amusantes à lire ^^ C'est sûr que quand je te lis, le stress retombe d'un seul coup ! =D_

**_Enjoy :_**_ Merci de ton commentaire ^^ Je suis contente que tu me suives toujours. Et effectivement, que peut un profiler contre Jane ? Concurrence déloyale... ^^_

* * *

**Relations longue distance**

Le quartier était calme. Qui pourrait penser qu'un meurtrier vit peut-être dans ce pavillon au bout de la rue ? L'endroit était digne de _Wisteria Lane_ dans toute sa splendeur un peu bourgeoise qui cachait pourtant bien des secrets.

Lisbon regarda son verre de café en carton avec envie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait bu sa dernière gorgée et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un nouveau café. Elle retint un soupir et observa la maison qu'ils surveillaient depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Et comme depuis leur arrivée, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant.

La jeune femme tourna ensuite la tête vers la personne installée sur le siège passager. Jane avait les bras croisés et regardait par la fenêtre, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il avait été renfrogné pendant toute la semaine et s'était très peu investi dans l'enquête. Pourquoi ? Elle avait une petite idée, mais elle préférait le laisser dans son coin. Au moins, il ne sortait pas d'idées de plan tordu…

Bien qu'il se tienne sur le côté, Jane était conscient du moindre fait et geste de sa supérieure. Il l'imagina en train de fixer son café vide et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette femme était pire qu'une droguée ! Ensuite, il devina qu'elle surveillait de nouveau la maison, chose inutile puisque le tueur ne se trouvait pas ici. Oui, il savait qui était le coupable, il l'avait su dès le deuxième jour de l'enquête. Mais cela, Lisbon n'avait pas besoin de le savoir… Oh non, voilà qu'elle recommençait à le fixer ! Plusieurs fois au cours de leur planque, mieux, au cours de la semaine, il avait senti le poids de son regard sur lui. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait de commentaire.

- Lisbon, vous voulez bien arrêter de me regarder, ça me déconcentre, dit-il en se tournant vers l'agent.

Il rencontra deux grands yeux verts blasés et haussa les sourcils, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Vous déconcentrer de quoi ? C'est moi qui surveille la maison, que je sache, répliqua Lisbon en haussant à son tour les sourcils.

- Je réfléchis à propos de l'enquête, se justifia amèrement le blond en se détournant vers la fenêtre.

- Vous ne réfléchissez pas, vous boudez, le contredit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

Encore une fois, Jane se tourna vers elle à la différence qu'elle était à présent en pleine contemplation de la maison de leur suspect. Certes il avait été un peu associable les jours passés, mais de là à dire qu'il boudait…

- N'essayez même pas de nier, je le sais, reprit la brune avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. LaRoche veut vous envoyer aider une autre équipe à Los Angeles, mais il vous laisse ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons bouclé l'enquête. Donc, vous vous morfondez et refusez de vous impliquer dans l'affaire pour que les choses traînent en longueur.

Le consultant fixa Lisbon avec de grands yeux, déconcerté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il se dit qu'il était vraiment stupide parfois. Lisbon n'était pas responsable d'une équipe pour rien, c'était un excellent agent. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait percé à jour... Il lui fut néanmoins reconnaissant de ne pas le regarder : il avait besoin de reprendre contenance et sous ses yeux verts, ce ne serait pas possible…

- Ce n'est pas comme si cette équipe avait vraiment besoin de moi, réagit-il au bout d'un moment.

Sens caché : « Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller », songea Lisbon en réprimant un petit sourire.

- Croyez-moi, ces gens là doivent _vraiment_ être désespérés pour demander votre aide, rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur le mot.

Sur ce, elle tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Le blond sourit également, amusé par la remarque. Il songea que même s'il ne partait que temporairement, la répartie de Lisbon allait lui manquer. Et ses magnifiques yeux verts qui pétillaient qu'elle soit amusée ou en colère. Et son petit sourire qui faisait ressortir sa fossette…

Sentant que le regard azur du jeune homme s'attardait trop sur elle, l'agent se détourna et repartit à sa surveillance, à deux doigts de s'empourprer. Elle détestait quand il la fixait ainsi et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait sous ses boucles blondes.

- Vous pensez que les relations longue distance peuvent marcher ? questionna-t-il soudainnement.

La question la prit au dépourvu et elle déglutit malencontreusement de travers. Se mettant à tousser et virant au rouge pivoine, Lisbon se tourna vers son consultant, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré le voile qui brouillait sa vue, elle réussit à distinguer le sourire hautement amusé de Jane. Imbécile, pensa-t-elle en toussant de plus belle.

- Respirez Lisbon, respirez, l'encouragea-t-il en tapotant doucement son dos.

Quand sa toux se calma enfin, la jeune femme jeta un œil au rétroviseur pour voir ses joues bien roses et ses yeux larmoyants. Génial… Recoiffant distraitement sa frange qui était partie en choux fleur, elle ne quitta plus le pavillon des yeux.

- Euh… Lisbon, intervint Jane. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Ah bon ? répliqua la brune en restant immobile.

- Hm hm, affirma le blondinet.

Lisbon prit une inspiration mais retint son soupir, se contentant de rouler des yeux. Et pourquoi il lui posait une telle question d'abord ?

- De un, Los Angeles n'est pas si loin que ça Jane. Et de deux, je ne savais même pas que vous voyiez quelqu'un.

Elle lutta pour ne pas regarder sa réaction. Il fallait qu'elle reste focalisée sur cette maison, là. La jaune pâle aux volets blancs, avec des jardinières pendues aux fenêtres er la boîte aux lettres rouges… C'est bien Teresa…

- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'il y a quand même 6 heures de route entre Sacramento et Los Angeles, releva le consultant. Je le sais, j'ai regardé sur Google map, ajouta-t-il et elle pouvait sentir son sourire.

- Dans ce cas, prenez l'avion, marmonna Lisbon dans sa barbe.

- C'est que je n'aime pas vraiment ça, il y a déjà tellement de façons de mourir, alors un crash aérien… autant éviter.

- Quel optimisme ! constata ironiquement l'agent.

A côté d'elle, Jane pouffa légèrement, mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur sa mission. Posant le coude contre la portière, elle appuya la tête sur son poing replié, sentant l'après-midi de planque commencer à se faire sentir. Sans compter que le meilleur de leur conversation arrivait à grands pas !

- Et à propose de ce quelqu'un que je vois, c'est un peu compliqué.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Lisbon sentit l'hésitation sous jacente. Il marqua une pause, comme pour lui laisser le temps de réagir, mais elle resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il poursuive de lui-même. Elle avait beau crever d'envie de savoir ce qu'il entendait par « c'est compliqué » et qui était cette personne, elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'encourager plus loin sur cette pente. Hin hin, il se débrouillait tout seul !

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas comme si on se fréquentait, c'est juste… qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, termina-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps ? Sophie Miller, peut être ? Ils se connaissaient depuis… enfin, depuis pas mal d'années et il y avait une certaine tension entre eux quand ils s'étaient revus. Jane l'avait même embrassée sur la joue. Enfin, elle se demandait toujours si c'était plus joue ou plus coin des lèvres– Teresa, arrête ça immédiatement ! Hum… En tout cas, Frye était hors-jeu après ce qui lui était arrivé, donc Miller était la seule possibilité restante…

- Lisbon ? Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? demanda Jane en passant la main devant son visage.

- Hein ? lâcha l'intéressée en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Euh oui, bien sûr.

- Vous savez, la maison ne va pas disparaître si vous arrêtez de la fixer, remarqua Jane d'un ton moqueur. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, insista-t-il.

Oh, cet homme pouvait être pire que de la super glue parfois ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre à sa question, ni même de continuer cette conversation. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'un évènement impromptu les interrompe, un crash aérien tiens ! Mais personne ne l'entendit. Magnifique… Cette fois, elle lâcha un vrai soupir avant de se tourner vers son insupportable collègue.

- Bon. Est-ce qu'elle est au moins au courant que vous partez _temporairement_ ? interrogea la jeune femme malgré elle.

- Elle… non.

- Alors le mieux serait peut être de la prévenir, pour commencer, vous ne croyez pas ? réagit Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle accrocha son regard pensif et sentit une pointe d'agacement apparaître. Ah non, ce n'était certainement pas de la jalousie ! Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse être aussi futé dans les enquêtes – oui cela lui faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité – et aussi empoté pour le reste.

Jane croisa les flamboyants yeux verts de sa supérieure et sentit qu'elle commençait à s'agacer. La conversation tournait trop autour de sujets personnels et il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas cela. N'empêche, de là à soupirer toutes les dix secondes…

- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Ensuite vous vous débrouillez, je ne suis pas conseillère matrimoniale, répliqua Lisbon d'un air exaspéré.

Et je suis mal placée pour donner des conseils en matière de vie amoureuse, finit-elle pour elle-même.

- Oh Lisbon, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Jane avec l'expression larmoyante d'un enfant de six ans. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'emmener avec moi ou pas !

- Jane, vous ne partez pas pour toujours, vous en avez conscience, j'espère ? coupa sarcastiquement la brunette. Et si vous voulez lui demander de vous accompagner, alors faites-le !

Sur ce, Lisbon croisa les bras et se détourna du blond, de plus en plus agacée. Elle qui pensait avoir mis un terme à cette discussion, elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Jane revenir à la charge. Cet homme ne savait vraiment pas comment se taire ! Elle se fit la réflexion que dès qu'ils seraient de retour au CBI, elle demanderait à équiper les véhicules de rouleaux de scotch…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, niveau logistique, reprit Jane en sachant pertinemment que sa supérieure perdait peu à peu patience.

- Pourquoi ? soupira Lisbon sans chercher à cacher son ennui total.

- Et bien, même si on travaille ensemble, ce serait difficile d'obtenir…

La jeune femme n'écouta pas la suite. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait plus rien. Seulement son cœur qui battait à ses tempes alors qu'elle fixait l'homme comme au ralenti. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit : « c'est compliqué », « ce n'est pas comme si on se fréquentait, c'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps », « on travaille ensemble »… Elle sentit une chaleur envahir son visage alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient peu à peu en place dans son esprit. Van Pelt ! Non, tout le monde savait que Rigsby avait main mise sur elle… Mais alors… Oh mon Dieu ! Se pourrait-il que Jane… non, c'était impossible. Bien sûr, il aimait passer son temps à flirter ouvertement et elle le laissait faire car c'était plus facile que de le menacer de mort à chaque fois… Oui, du calme ! Et aussi, elle aimait le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle… Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il s'agissait de Patrick Jane !

- Lisbon ? Décidément, quel manque de concentration aujourd'hui, la taquina le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

- - Jane, commença la brune d'une voix atrocement faible. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

De quoi ? interrogea le consultant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça, répondit Lisbon en regardant alternativement entre Jane et ses propres mains, à présent soudées l'une contre l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, insista Jane.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et le fusilla du regard. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait ! Idiot !

- Je veux dire que de toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée pour partir avec vous ! s'exclama Lisbon d'un bloc.

Voilà, c'était dit. Les joues rouges d'embarras, elle se détourna cette fois vers sa vitre, rêvant de pouvoir s'enfuir en courant. C'était la situation la plus gênante qu'elle ait jamais vécu et elle n'était pas prête de regarder Jane dans les yeux avant longtemps. Très longtemps.

- Lisbon, lui parvint la voix de Jane. De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'agent se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser, même si vu le peu de distance qui les séparait, Jane avait de grandes chances de périr sous l'onde de choc.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, dit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Je peux vous dire que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose, répliqua le consultant dans son dos. Parce qu'en tout cas, moi je parlais de… mon canapé.

La brusque inspiration de Lisbon était comparable à un hoquet, ou mieux, un noyé qui retrouve de l'oxygène. Bref, ce n'était pas très élégant. Elle tourna brusquement la tête au risque de se blesser et croisa deux yeux bleus rieurs. La surprise laissa place à l'embarras, puis l'humiliation. Elle voulait vraiment sortir et s'enfuir en courant. Ou mieux, que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse toute entière. Tout plutôt que de supporter ce sourie à la fois fier de sa bêtise et moqueur de cet insupportable consultant. Il allait falloir qu'elle change de travail et qu'elle... Lentement, une nouvelle émotion prit le dessus.

- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tapant dans l'épaule sans qu'il s'y attende. Vous – saviez – que je – parlais – d'une - femme – et vous avez fait exprès de m'induire en erreur ! lui reprocha-t-elle en ponctuant chaque bout de phrase par un coup dans le bras.

- Aïe Lisbon ! Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plaît ! implora Jane en se protégeant vainement de la petite furie.

La brune le tapa une dernière fois, puis se recula. Ok, à présent, elle avait les joues rouges de honte et de colère. Avoir pu penser qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle, non mais franchement, Teresa ! Elle tua l'objet de sa colère d'un seul regard alors qu'il émergeait du faible rempart que formaient ses bras. Il aurait bien mérité encore quelques coups bien placés !

- Lisbon, je m'excuse, dit-il mais elle sentait un sourire derrière son pardon et ses jointures virèrent au blanc.

La jeune femme en face de lui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qu'il devina peu aimable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si lorsqu'elle était en colère, sa bouche formait inconsciemment ce pli caractéristique d'un enfant boudeur ! Il adorait les expressions de son visage quand elle était en colère. Difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Non, je suis vraiment désolé, et vous savez que je ne m'excuse pas souvent, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui. Je trouvais ça amusant.

- Ce genre de chose est toujours amusant pour vous, Jane, mais pas pour celui qui est pigeonné, riposta acerbement l'agent sans daigner le regarder.

Jane rit silencieusement devant son choix de vocabulaire. Ce n'était définitivement pas un mot qu'il aurait imaginé sortir de sa bouche un jour ! Même quand il pensait la connaître parfaitement, elle trouvait le moyen de le surprendre.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux - 20 minutes entières !, Lisbon surveillant la maison et lui, surveillant ses genoux, alias du coin de l'œil la surveillant elle. Au fur et à mesure, il vit ses poings se desserrer et ses muscles se détendre. Apparemment, la tempête était passée. Il sourit en la voyant revenir à son état normal, quoique, toujours un peu tendue.

- Lisbon, appela-t-il doucement.

Un soupir lui répondit et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Vous allez me manquer, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux, perdant son sourire au passage.

Il vit la jeune femme tourner la tête vers lui et imagina son expression surprise, puis la lueur de plaisir qui passerait rapidement et enfin, le rosissement de ses pommettes, signe de sa gêne. Elle ne dit rien mais le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa surveillance. S'il s'était appelé Teresa Lisbon, il aurait certainement rougi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire à voix haute ce genre de choses, même si elle était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une meilleure amie. Un petit sourire s'installa alors sur ses lèvres et il se repositionna de manière à regarder par la fenêtre, la situation revenant ainsi à son contexte initial.

- Et Faraday n'est pas le tueur, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas, marmonna Lisbon derrière lui.


	7. Bouh !

_C'est bientôt le weekend et je reviens en force ! Merci merci merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes petites histoires aient autant de succès ! ^^ Vos reviews illuminent ma journée ! Si, si !_

_Je voulais publier mon prochain chapitre demain mais j'ai lu que **s-damon-s** ne seraient pas là et étant donné qu'elle supporte toutes mes terribles reviews, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça ! ;) Donc, je suis en avance sur le créneau ! Merci **dämon** ! D'ailleurs, spéciale dédicace à ton petit chiot de La Faille ^^_

_Très heureuse que "Relations longue distance" ait eu autant de succès, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Oui, je sais que j'ai dit que c'était fastidieux, mais au final, je suis aux anges. Pour ce nouvel OS, vous aurez une petite surprise (non, ne lisez pas la fin tout de suite !). Et il est différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, à savoir des textes plutôt humoristiques, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! [Croise les doigts très très fort]_

**_Voili-Voil : _**_Salut à toi ! Merci d'avoir lu mon OS même si tu appréhendais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^ Pour le "elle" que Jane prononce, c'était fait exprès pour embrouiller Lisbon. Au début, j'avais plutôt dans l'idée que ce serait le moment où il se rendrait compte que Lisbon et lui ne parlaient pas de la même chose, mais j'ai abandonné ;) Et effectivement, le "respire" était un clin d'oeil à Bosco, que j'aimais beaucoup =) __Mille mercis pour ta review bienveillante =D Et ça aurait pu être la tasse de thé aussi ;)_

**_Enjoy :_**_ Le but était de te piéger ! Mais la tasse de thé était bien vue également ^^ C'est juste qu'au point de vue "logistique", déplacer un canapé c'est quand même moins facile... =) Et pour la réaction de Lisbon, il l'a bien mérité à mon sens ! Oui, je suis cruelle avec Jane X) Mais imagine si Lisbon en avait dit plus... ;) Merci pour ta review =D_

**_Calypsoh :_**_ Hey ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! ^^ Et oui, Jane est un petit joueur et en plus, il repousse les limites de la bêtise ;) Très très contente de t'avoir fait rire, je ne savais pas si ça serait trop "lourd" ou pas ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras le prochain chapitre ! =D_

**_Spécial PS à Pasca : _**_Je veux bien t'aider pour ta fic, mais tu as désactivé tes MP !_

* * *

**Bouh !**

- Bouh !

Soigneusement caché dans la pénombre, il attendit le dernier moment pour surgir, écoutant attentivement le poids de ses pas. Au moment voulu, il sauta comme une ressort sur son chemin en criant. En la voyant sursauter, il eut immédiatement envie de ricaner de sa bêtise mais il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction là… Lisbon, après une seconde entière de surprise, dégaina son pistolet et le pointa devant elle, arrachant à Jane un cri étranglé.

- Aaaah Lisbon ! C'est moi, ne tirez pas ! la conjura-t-il paniqué en levant instinctivement les mains en l'air.

- Jane ? lui parvint sa voix étonnée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? le sermonna-t-elle ensuite, sans baisser son arme.

- Je voulais vous faire une farce, répondit le consultant qui ne souriait plus vraiment. Vous pourriez baisser ce truc, s'il vous plaît ?

Lisbon rangea à contrecœur son arme et Jane baissa les mains en soupirant de soulagement. Ils étaient toujours plongés dans le noir : seule la lampe de bureau de l'agent était allumée – mais étant dans le couloir entre la kitchenette et l'open space, ce n'était pas très efficace – et la seule autre source de lumière provenait des grandes fenêtres industrielles. La lumière pâle de la lune éclairait à peine les lieux, juste assez pour savoir approximativement où on posait les pieds. Mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de rester tard qu'elle connaissait les lieux mieux que son propre appartement !

Le consultant entendit plus qu'il ne vit Lisbon soupirer. Il ne distinguait que sa fine silhouette et ses yeux qui reflétaient la lumière extérieure. Il pouvait également sentir son parfum si caractéristique de cannelle, très léger – elle était agent du CBI pas pot de fleur – mais assez prononcé pour qu'il puisse respirer son odeur dès qu'elle se tenait près de lui.

- Alors Lisbon, on a eu une peur bleue, hein ? la taquina le blondinet en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- N'importe quoi ! se défendit la jeune femme avec véhémence.

- Vous avez sursauté et avez dégainé votre flingue. C'est de la peur à la Teresa Lisbon, insista Jane. Vous puisez votre sentiment de sécurité dans votre arme.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le voir, mais il savait qu'elle venait de lever les yeux au ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ne me psychanalysez pas, Jane, répliqua sa supérieure. Vous m'avez sauté dessus en hurlant. N'importe quel autre agent aurait réagi de la même façon. Essayez avec Cho, un de ces quatre.

- De un, je ne vous ai pas sauté dessus, j'ai sauté devant vous, corrigea Jane en brandissant son index d'un air Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout. De deux, je n'ai pas hurlé, j'ai crié : « Bouh ! ».

- Ok, c'est après que vous avez hurlé alors, se moqua Lisbon en faisant référence à sa réaction quand elle avait pointé son _glock_ sur lui. C'était très… viril, dit-elle après un faux instant de réflexion.

Elle partit dans un éclat de rire sous les yeux vexés de Jane et entra dans la cuisine. Le blond la suivit en boudant comme un enfant. Dans le noir presque complet de la petite pièce, il réussit à voir Lisbon se pencher vers l'un des comptoirs pour actionner les veilleuses bleutés. Et oui, le CBI était rentré dans la modernité ! Les lueurs faibles donnaient une ambiance fantomatique à la scène et Jane se fit la réflexion que la brunette avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers lui et son grand sourire moqueur était toujours bien présent sur son visage. Même si c'était de lui qu'elle riait, Jane ne parvint pas à rester sans sourire très longtemps. Il devait avouer qu'il avait pas mal paniqué devant sa réaction… Mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute !

Lisbon entreprit de recharger la machine à café, mais juste assez pour remplir sa tasse. Etant les dernières personnes demeurant dans les locaux, le prochain _rush café_ serait pour le lendemain. Pas de gaspillage… Jane l'observa faire en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur. La brune mit ensuite la cafetière en marche et se retourna vers lui.

- Jane, j'espère quand même que vous n'avez pas attendu tout ce temps dans le noir simplement pour m'effrayer, dit-elle soudain en haussant les sourcils.

- Voyons Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, répliqua en retour le consultant d'un ton moralisateur.

- Bien sûr que non, je m'en voudrais de piquer votre place, riposta sa supérieure.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, appréciant toujours leurs moments de chamaillerie. En réalité, il ne l'avait pas attendu derrière cette cloison pendant tout ce temps. Quand même ! Il avait d'autres occupations ! Il avait discuté un peu avec l'équipe avant que les agents ne partent, était allé se faire un thé, s'était accordé une sieste de trois quart d'heures bien méritée, avait été se chercher une nouvelle tasse de thé à son réveil, puis s'était rallongé sur son canapé en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ensuite. Son esprit avait gambadé d'idées en idées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Lisbon n'était pas encore venue faire provision de sa boisson monstrueuse… euh, préférée. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse une farce ! Et non, attendre une demi heure accroupi derrière une cloison n'était pas si long que ça ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait attendu toute la soirée, si ?

Avant que le silence ne s'installe pour de bon, Lisbon détourna les yeux et se réintéressa à la cafetière. Comme si elle allait délivrer le précieux breuvage en l'espace de deux minutes ! Typique. Elle essayait d'anticiper la gêne que le silence installerait en feignant de s'intéresser à autre chose. En règle générale, elle utilisait l'enquête en cours pour changer de sujet ou s'enfuir vers son équipe. Pas de chance : ils avaient résolu leur enquête et ils étaient seuls. Jane rit en l'observant se concentrer sur la machine à café et elle se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

- Alors Lisbon, on commence à se sentir mal à l'aise ? se moqua le consultant.

- Pas du tout, répliqua la brune d'un air blasé.

Il sourit en se décollant du mur et se rapprocha d'elle, notant au passage le spasme qui agita sa main devant son mouvement. Il allait s'amuser… Il avança de quelque pas et la vit se tendre devant la cafetière. Elle devait être en train de prier de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle déverse le café au plus vite… Le sourire de Jane attint ses oreilles. Il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et appuya sur l'interrupteur que la jeune femme avait actionné quelques minutes auparavant, les plongeant dans le noir complet. La lumière des fenêtres ne suffisait plus à les éclairer et Jane eut l'impression de redevenir aveugle. En attendant de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, il se concentra sur Lisbon. Il pouvait sentir sa présence à quelques pas et surtout, son souffle qui s'était accéléré sous le coup de la surprise et de l'appréhension.

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'éleva sa voix, un peu moins ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de distinguer le consultant mais elle ne voyait vraiment rien. Et il ne répondait pas. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et son cœur, qui s'étaient immédiatement affolés quand la nuit avait reprit ses droits. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer sa hanche et elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Elle ne voyait rien et elle ne pouvait rien anticiper. Tout pouvait arriver sans qu'elle y soit préparée et voilà que Jane jouait avec elle !

- Jane ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Du moins, essaya car une main glissa sur sa taille et l'en empêcha, la ramenant même vers son propriétaire.

- Jane, dit une nouvelle fois Lisbon en plaçant les deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

- Shh… fit le blond en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le bras qui enveloppait sa taille la tenait fermement en place mais le geste en lui-même était doux, tendre… Teresa, fais quelque chose, ne te laisse pas faire ! lui intima sa conscience alors qu'elle rougissait devant ses pensées déplacées. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas la voir…

Anticipant sa résistance, Jane leva son autre main à hauteur de son visage et frôla la joue de la jeune femme. Sa brusque inspiration ne lui échappa pas et il sourit dans le noir. Son parfum l'intoxiquait, son corps chaud et fin contre lui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête… Il ne savait plus s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ou non. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, juste sous les mains de Lisbon, qui reposaient toujours sur sa poitrine. Il sentit ses doigts délicats se refermer sur les pans de son veston puis essayer le repousser, mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction que la première fois.

- Jane, ce n'est pas drôle, lâchez moi, lui intima Lisbon d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement fragile.

- Arrêtez de vous accrocher à moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire, ne put-il s'empêcher de la taquiner.

Lisbon lâcha immédiatement le tissu qu'elle avait entre les mains. Une partie d'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne le frappait pas pour son audace. C'est vrai, elle n'hésitait pas d'habitude. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien sûr que si, tu sais pourquoi, lui souffla une petite voix. Elle était presque plaquée contre lui, sentait les battements rapides de son cœur sous ses doigts, était envahie par la douce odeur de son eau de toilette et pouvait presque sentir sa respiration contre son visage… Etait-ce la situation ou l'homme ? Elle se mordit les lèvres en découvrant la réponse à cette question.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la brunette, Jane posa doucement la main sur la joue de Lisbon et caressa délicatement sa peau, sentant l'endroit répandre graduellement une agréable chaleur. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle venait de rougir. Il inclina la tête et laissa son nez glisser lentement le long de sa mâchoire, puis vers son cou, son parfum se faisant encore plus présent… Non, ce n'était plus un jeu.

- Jane, souffla la jeune femme, on ne peut pas faire ça.

L'intéressé nota avec satisfaction l'emploi du verbe. Les choses auraient été différentes si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il posa tendrement les lèvres sur son cou et sourit contre sa peau frissonnante avant de remonter vers son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la voir, regarder droit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts toutes les émotions qu'elle cachait mais l'obscurité donnait toute la magie à ce moment. Elle en était la raison.

- Détendez-vous, Lisbon. Il fait nuit, personne ne peut nous voir. On peut faire ce que l'on veut, dire ce que l'ont veut, être qui l'on veut. Et lorsque la lumière reviendra, vous choisirez ce que vous voulez faire de ce moment…

Sa voix est incroyablement douce et leurs respirations se mêlent. La sienne, erratique alors que lui semble parfaitement mettre de ses émotions… En apparence seulement, lui rappellent les battements sourds qu'elle sent contre ses mains.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle compte faire une fois qu'ils rallumeront la lumière. Pour le moment, elle veut juste être près de lui et sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle ferme les yeux, fait remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules puis les noue derrière sa nuque se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il penche doucement la tête alors qu'elle lève son visage vers lui et le temps semble se figer alors qu'elle se demande si elle pourra enfin goûter ses lèvres…

Et enfin, avec toute la tendresse du monde, ils s'embrassèrent. Elle ne résista que quelques secondes avant d'enfouir les doigts dans ses boucles blondes et il posa les deux mains dans le creux de son dos en retour, l'attirant plus près de lui. Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle et se serra plus fort contre lui. Le baiser était chaste, reflétant difficilement les violentes émotions qui les traversaient à cet instant et pourtant, ils n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux. Ils se détachèrent finalement mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer l'obscurité, elle avait totalement oublié où elle était. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Jane était en train de sourire en face d'elle. Son grand et vrai sourire joyeux, celui qu'il ne montrait que rarement.

Jane inspira profondément, profitant encore de son parfum, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, sincèrement heureux et caressa sa joue, sentant la fossette qui trahissait son sourire. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais répondit tout de suite à ce nouveau baiser, plus insistant que le premier. Il remonta les mains le long de ses bras – savourant les frissons qui couraient sur sa peau à son toucher – et dénoua les siennes, toujours occupées à se balader dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent sur un soupir et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en profite… mais il n'en fut rien. Jane la libéra de son étreinte et en un instant, elle ne sentit plus sa présence.

Surprise par son abrupt changement de comportement, elle resta figée sur place. Quand enfin elle commença à retrouver ses esprits, elle sentit une vague d'humiliation l'envahir. Il s'était joué d'elle ! Elle maudit l'homme et se jura de le tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il allait – Aaah ! La lumière s'alluma brusquement – non pas les veilleuses – et elle fut momentanément aveuglée. Se protégeant les yeux d'une main et cherchant son arme de l'autre, Lisbon batailla un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Les yeux plissés, elle réussit à reconnaître le nouvel arrivant.

- Agent Laroche ?

- Agent Lisbon, Monsieur Jane, salua en retour l'intéressé.

* * *

_Tadaaa ! Cliffchanger ! Non, ne me haïssez pas ! Vous aurez la suite lundi... Si vous êtes sage ! X)_

_Et, si vous aimez, parce que sinon... =(_

_Bon weekend à tous ! =D_


	8. Give me a reason

_Salut ! Désolée à toutes les personnes témoins de mon malheureux "pétage de plomb" d'hier ! X) J'avoue, la fatigue, les cours, le stress... ça ne fait pas bon ménage sur moi ! Me revoilà après trois heures de sommeil, 8 heures de cours et quelques corrections bien méritées : entre les fautes et mes phrases alambiquées..._

_Un énooooooorme merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review pour la première partie : **Sweetylove30, LAurore, Gavroche31, Pasca, leelou09, janeandteresa **et** s-damon-s **! Mes fidèles revieweuses ^^ Que ferais-je sans vous ? Ou plutôt, que serais-je sans vous ? ;)_

_Et encore pleins de remerciement pour celles qui ont déjà reviewé la suite ! Ça me va droit au coeur, si si si ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé ! Je précise que ce style d'OS, bien qu'un peu sombre sur les bords, ressemble plus à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. En général, je suis le schéma "tout va bien", "dispute", "réconciliation", ce qui peut-être bien pompant à la longue... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi tous mes autres OS sont si joyeux, je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée ! X)_

_Mais je continuerai d'écrire des choses plus légères, parce que même si on a besoin d'une histoire un peu plus lourde à certains moments, c'est quand même sympa de les voir se chamailler comme des enfants, non ? Pour mon prochain OS, je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je pourrais publier à nouveau parce que mes exams approchant, je suis submergée ! Mais je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis ! =D_

_Et encore merci !_

* * *

**Give me a reason**

Au bout d'encore quelques clignements douloureux de paupières, la brune retrouva une vue normale. JJ Laroche se tenait à côté de l'interrupteur, à l'entrée de la pièce, et observait Lisbon d'un air suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? De quoi allait-on l'accuser cette fois ? Ne fais pas la sainte, Teresa, se moqua la petite voix tapie dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas embrassé ton consultant à en perdre la raison alors que c'est contre les règles du CBI… En passant, où était Jane ?

Le blond était tranquillement assit à une table – pas dérangé par la lumière pour un sou, les jambes croisées et une tasse de thé devant lui. Attendez, comment avait-il réussit à se procurer cette tasse en moins de trente secondes ? Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit paisiblement avant de reporter son attention sur le nouveau supérieur de sa collègue.

Un regard suffit à Jane pour comprendre l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la jeune femme. Les joues rosies, la respiration toujours un peu haletante, les mains tremblantes… La vision le fit sourire. Mais il détourna très vite la tête. Le nouveau supérieur de Lisbon était un tyran doublé d'une fouine, hors de question qu'il apprenne ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Hin hin, JJ Laroche n'était pas son supérieur. Lui ne dépendait de personne. Exception faite de Lisbon. Et encore, c'était seulement parce qu'il l'aimait bien…

- Que faisiez-vous dans le noir ? demanda JJ Laroche avec une curiosité à peine voilée.

- Lisbon est venue se faire un café et moi, un thé, expliqua Jane alors que la cafetière respectait le timing en se mettant en marche.

- Dans le noir ? insista le nouveau responsable.

- J'avais allumé les veilleuses, mais il semble y avoir un faux contact, répondit Lisbon, qui reprenait peu à peu contenance.

Les petits yeux de LaRoche firent une nouvelle fois la navette entre ses deux suspects, puis il laissa retomber son bras – oui, celui qui était resté collé à l'interrupteur.

- A l'heure qu'il est, je pensais que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux, remarqua-t-il.

- Oh, mais Lisbon reste toujours jusqu'à des heures indécentes. C'est une agent dévouée.

L'agent en question décocha un regard meurtrier à son consultant, essayant de ne pas grimacer en entendant les mots « indécents » et « dévouée ». Il méritait qu'elle le frappe pour faire disparaître ce petit sourire narquois !

- Je n'ai pas fini le rapport sur l'enquête McLean et il me reste encore à revoir les dossiers pour les audiences de vendredi, se justifia-t-elle.

- D'accord. Je peux vous parler une minute ? demanda LaRoche en sortant sans attendre sa réponse.

Lisbon obtempéra sans broncher et ne jeta même pas un regard à Jane, toujours en tête à tête avec sa tasse. Lui au contraire, la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Alors, il expira à fond et ferma les yeux un instant. Des flashs envahirent son esprit : un parfum captivant, une peau douce sous ses mains, des doigts dansant dans ses cheveux, des lèvres pressées fermement contre les siennes… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour faire cesser les images. Il releva la tête au moment où Lisbon réapparaissait dans la pièce.

La jeune femme, encore une fois, ne le regarda pas une seule fois et se dirigea tout droit vers le placard pour prendre une nouvelle tasse. Versant le café brûlant dans le récipient, elle reposa la carafe et repartit comme elle était venue : en coup de vent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur son canapé marron. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Elle, il voyait néanmoins la lumière provenant de sa lampe de bureau, lui signalant sa présence. Il soupira et fixa le plafond pendant un moment. Cette fois, même Elvis ne pouvait lui donner des conseils. Il lui avait laissé le choix. Dès le début, il avait remit la décision entre ses mains. Et elle avait préféré enterrer cette affaire… Il soupira et ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu de paix, mais les souvenirs l'assaillirent et il se redressa en grognant. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Teresa Lisbon de sa tête. Puis, une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, Angela ne méritait pas cela. Et Charlotte… sa gorge se noua et il se leva brutalement.

Assise à son bureau, Lisbon tapa distraitement sur son clavier jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle écrivait n'importe quoi. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, s'encourageant mentalement à se ressaisir. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail, alors ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire ! Elle attrapa sa tasse et bu une gorgée du breuvage déjà tiède. Le goût lui rappela immanquablement la sensation qu'elle avait eue en embrassant Jane. Elle avait pu sentir le goût de son thé sur ses lèvres, pêche aujourd'hui… Elle rougit alors que ses souvenirs la prenaient par surprise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Si elle se laissait emporter, elle ne pourrait pas arrêter le flot de sensations et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Dans le silence du CBI, un bruit de pas lui parvint et elle leva la tête avec réticence, sachant d'avance qui s'approchait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Jane dépassa la porte et marqua une pause quand il arriva au niveau de son bureau. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à travers les stores et la jeune femme sentit son souffle se bloquer. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Regret, culpabilité, tristesse, déception… Elle espérait que ce soit le regret. Elle regrettait. Le baiser avait été… il avait été tendre, mais cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Les forces jouaient contre eux. Sa propre conscience jouait contre eux…

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité mais qui ne dura probablement que quelques secondes, elle détourna les yeux, s'intéressant intensément à son rapport. Elle entendit Jane continuer son chemin et inspira à fond. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Cela allait être très gênant pour eux deux. Il allait falloir qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était. Rien que d'y songer, elle se sentait mal. Elle se mordit les lèvres et retourna à son ordinateur. Inconsciemment, elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre le « Ding ! » de l'ascenseur, mais rien ne lui parvint. Jane allait passer la nuit ici, ce soir.

* * *

Trois semaines. Il s'était écoulé trois semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit. Le lendemain avait été un peu gênant et étrange. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Jane et elle préféra l'éviter pendant toute la journée, prenant soin de ne jamais rester très longtemps dans une même pièce et de toujours – ou presque – avoir de la compagnie. Pendant toute cette journée, elle sentit des yeux azurs la surveiller mais bizarrement, il ne fit aucun geste pour essayer de lui parler seul à seul. Elle se souvenait encore du malaise qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée et cette sorte de compression qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle passait à proximité de la cafétéria, à savoir : tout le temps.

Puis, deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était arrivée aux aurores après une nuit agitée, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Elle sortait de l'ascenseur alors qu'il descendait des escaliers menant au grenier. Ils s'étaient figés en même temps, Jane la regardant fixement et elle, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils étaient restés immobiles pendant quelques temps. Elle cherchait une échappatoire, lui, continuait de la fixer. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Il descendit les dernières marches et s'arrêta, ne cherchant pas à combler les derniers mètres les séparant.

- Je ne veux pas que les choses soient étranges entre nous, déclara-t-il dans un murmure un peu triste. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent.

Lisbon laissa flotter le silence, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Elles ont déjà changées, on ne peut pas défaire ce qui s'est passé, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Ça ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant.

Un air de tristesse régnait dans le petit hall, les enveloppant tous les deux dans son voile. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts et Jane déglutit péniblement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cette boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Je vous ai laissé le choix et vous l'avez toujours. Et je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pensais lorsque je vous ai embrassé.

Il s'interrompit et leur baiser lui revint en mémoire. C'était l'obscurité qu'il fallait blâmer. Et son parfum ô combien envoûtant… Il plongea son regard dans le sien et vit deux grands yeux pensifs, perdus dans le souvenir d'une autre nuit.

- Je ne veux pas… _Il se tut et éclaircit sa voix rauque. _Je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais… je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié, répéta-t-il lamentablement.

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Puis, une main vint se poser doucement sur son bras.

- Je suis là. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblant auquel il essaya de répondre par son sourire habituel, mais il échoua et ne réussit qu'à former une petite grimace de gratitude.

Sa main était toujours posée sur son bras. Pas dans un sens romantique, mais seulement comme la chaleur réconfortante d'une amie qui lui assure qu'elle sera toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Il attrapa sa main et la pressa légèrement, essayant de lui faire passer toute sa reconnaissance, avant de la relâcher. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et s'aventura vers son bureau. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant déposer sa mallette et sa veste avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Elle tourna la tête et parut surprise de le voir immobile à l'entrée. Son regard se fit interrogateur.

- Est-ce que je peux… Il termina par un geste vague.

- Bien sûr.

En sentant sa poitrine se relâcher, Jane se dirigea vers le canapé de Lisbon et s'allongea précautionneusement dessus comme s'il avait peur qu'à tout moment, elle change d'avis et le jette hors de la pièce. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il resta allongé les yeux fermés, pendant que Lisbon mettait ses papiers en ordre. Il ne se leva que pour aller lui préparer une tasse de café.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les locaux commencèrent à se remplir et que l'équipe arriva, Jane lança sa première pique et Lisbon lui renvoya l'ascenseur comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Elle était soulagée qu'il leur reste au moins cela.

* * *

Et trois semaines plus tard, leur relation était revenue à la normale. Elle n'était plus gênée quand elle restait seule avec lui, elle ne fuyait plus la cafétéria… Tout allait bien.

Lisbon enfila sa veste et attrapa sa mallette, éteignant le bureau et fermant la porte à clé. Par réflexe, elle jeta un œil dans l'open space, mais le canapé de Jane était inoccupé. Il devait être dans le grenier. Ou alors, il était déjà parti. Elle haussa les épaules et monta dans l'ascenseur, pressée d'aller dormir un peu. Dans le parking extérieur, elle localisa la DS bleue de Jane et en déduisit qu'il était bien dans son grenier. Son grenier… Elle faisait toujours référence à cette pièce comme étant la sienne, alors même qu'elle appartenait au CBI. Et pourtant, dans sa tête il s'agissait de Sa pièce.

Elle monta dans sa voiture – son petit bijou – et abandonna sa mallette sur le siège passager.

- Bonsoir Lisbon.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle cria de frayeur et dégaina son flingue, qu'elle pointa sur la banquette arrière. Le clic de la sécurité avait retenti dès que l'arme avec quitté son étui et la jeune femme était prête à faire feu.

- Lisbon, lâchez cette arme ! cria Jane.

- Jane ? répéta la brune en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Bien sûr ! Qui voulait vous que ce soit d'autre ? demanda-t-il, carrément sarcastique.

- Oh je ne sais pas. N'importe qui ! s'écria Lisbon, carrément énervée.

Dont un certain serial killer, en particulier ! finit-elle pour elle-même. Elle baissa le bras et se laissa aller contre le siège, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. La montée d'adrénaline avait été instantanée. Dur de la faire redescendre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue…

A l'arrière, Jane poussa un soupir de soulagement et appuya la tête contre le siège de la jeune femme. Le repose-tête était le seul élément les séparant. Il pouvait sentir la cannelle, mais surtout, il sentait sa peur et sa surprise. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement fin…

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, déclara-t-il sincèrement.

C'était la vérité. Il l'avait attendue allongé pour se détendre mais il voulait simplement lui parler. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de la faire hurler de peur et de se retrouver – une nouvelle fois – menacé par une arme à feu.

- Comment êtes vous entré dans ma voiture ? demanda Lisbon en choisissant d'ignorer son pardon.

- J'ai ouvert la porte, répondit l'autre comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La brune soupira et rangea son _glock_, qu'elle avait jusque là gardée fermement dans son poing. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur et trouva Jane appuyé contre le son repose-tête, cachant ainsi son visage. Elle pouvait sentir la légère pression qu'il exerçait. Un peu plus et elle pouvait sentir son parfum, songea-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et que faites-vous dans ma voiture, d'abord ? questionna-t-elle en se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

- Je voulais vous parler, répondit simplement le consultant.

- Et c'était trop dur de venir me voir dans mon bureau ? fit Lisbon d'un ton mordant, encore sous le coup de cette mauvaise surprise.

- Non, mais au moins ici, vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, répliqua calmement Jane.

Interloquée, Lisbon regarda de nouveau dans le rétroviseur et s'aperçut que Jane l'observait par le même moyen. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux et cela l'inquiétait. Il glissa de l'autre côté de la banquette et elle se retourna pour qu'ils puissent à présent se parler face à face – même si elle devait se positionner inconfortablement pour cela.

- LaRoche est venu me voir aujourd'hui, commença le blond d'un ton toujours aussi grave.

Lisbon ne dit rien, mais elle ne put contrôler la réaction de son corps : ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se tendit notablement. Malgré tout, Jane ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle ressemblait particulièrement à une petite fille. Elle était à moitié tournée vers lui, les deux mains accrochées à son siège et une jambe repliée sous elle. Seul le lampadaire les éclairait et une nouvelle fois, comme une certaine autre nuit, il se fit la réflexion que sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire… Il stoppa le cours de ses pensées et se reconcentra.

- Il m'a prévenu que les veilleuses de la kitchenette étaient réparées, poursuivit-il.

- Mais… elles n'étaient pas cassées, remarqua Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait jeté un verre d'eau sur l'interrupteur, expliqua Jane en haussant les épaules.

- C'est ce que Laroche vous a dit ?

- Non, c'est ce qui a dû arriver à mon avis, répondit innocemment le consultant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune et la vision le fit sourire aussi. Il s'étonnait lui-même, d'ailleurs ! Rester aussi sérieux pendant autant de temps ! Néanmoins, son sourire pâlit quelque peu quand il remarqua l'air pensif de Lisbon.

Il se demanda si elle repensait souvent à ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Il savait qu'elle avait d'abord été très mal à l'aise, lui aussi l'avait été d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son impulsion et avait passé quelques jours loin d'elle pour pouvoir y réfléchir. De son côté, elle l'avait évité comme la peste, mais il devait avouer que cela l'avait bien arrangé. Il avait passé pas mal de temps dans son grenier à réfléchir, à se persuader que son stupide élan était à mettre sur le compte de l'obscurité et de sa propre bêtise. Mais quand il descendait et qu'il la voyait, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir et au bout de quelques jours, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle était Lisbon, parce qu'elle était incroyable, forte, déterminée, généreuse et sensible… Mais il lui avait laissé le choix et visiblement, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'éviter pour toujours. Intéressant comme il avait détruit sa confiance et son amitié par un baiser. Enfin, par deux baisers.

Il ne regrettait rien. S'il devait revivre cette scène, il l'embrasserait encore et encore. La seule différence serait qu'il mettrait tout son cœur à la convaincre de lui donner une chance. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait été moulé pour se perdre dans le sien. Elle s'était accrochée à lui et il s'était perdu dans la sensation. La façon dont leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses doigts enfouis dans ses boucles, ses lèvres répondant avec ferveur aux baisers qu'il lui donnait… Durant ces dernières semaines, cela avait été de plus en plus dur de bloquer les souvenirs. Jusqu'au point d'en devenir impossible…

Elle n'avait pas résisté quand il l'avait embrassé. Il savait que si LaRoche n'était pas arrivé, elle aurait laissé les choses aller plus loin. Elle l'aurait même encouragé. Mais le résultat ne changeait pas. Au final, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé cela se produire. Et il se sentait coupable de lui avoir infligé cela alors qu'il ne savait pas où il se tenait vis-à-vis d'elle. La culpabilité le rongeait aussi quant à sa famille. Il avait fait une promesse. Il devait la tenir et ne pas se laisser déconcentrer de son objectif. Car malgré toute la confusion qui régnait en ce moment dans son esprit, il ne renoncerait pas à tuer John le rouge. Il vivait pour cette cause. Et pourtant, quand il était près d'elle, il avait l'impression d'oublier pour un temps. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il l'avait déjà constaté auparavant, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait l'ampleur de ce que cela signifiait.

Il ne pouvait pas demander à Lisbon de lui donner une chance alors qu'il comptait tuer lentement et atrocement le meurtrier de sa famille. Elle lui avait toujours juré qu'elle l'en empêcherait. Elle ne le pourrait pas, mais ce serait elle qui lui passerait les menottes, il en avait la certitude. Il allait la faire souffrir. Il était égoïste. Affreusement égoïste, il en avait conscience. Mais ces trois semaines lui avaient apprises qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Encore plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il lui avait dit vouloir rester son ami, mais il en voulait plus.

- Jane, je ne veux pas en reparler, déclara brutalement Lisbon qui avait dû se rendre compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle garda une expression neutre mais il vit dans ses yeux une sombre lueur de douleur. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux tout effacer. Cependant, l'égoïsme reprit le dessus et il insista.

- Lisbon, commença-t-il.

- Je croyais que j'avais le choix, coupa la jeune femme. Je croyais que c'était à moi de décider ce que je voulais faire de ce moment. On s'était mis d'accord !

La colère commençait à prendre le dessus. Elle lui en voulait de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. Ils avaient accepté de revenir à leur relation habituelle, déjà bien assez compliquée à gérer. Et voilà qu'il revenait sur sa décision, estimant brusquement que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Lui et ses impulsions stupides ! Cet égoïste qui ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur relation change !

- Vous ne pouvez pas me de–

- LaRoche, l'interrompit Jane, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur.

- Qu– ? Quoi ? s'exclama Lisbon en scrutant le parking pour se rendre compte que, effectivement, JJ LaRoche venait de sortir du bâtiment.

Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait qu'il soit garé juste à côté d'elle ! Quelqu'un devait vraiment la maudire là-haut !

Elle se rassit correctement et posa les deux mains sur le volant, plus tendue que tendue.

- Jane, descendez de ma voiture, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contradiction.

- Non.

Evidement, c'était à Jane qu'elle parlait. L'homme qui avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité et avec les limites à ne pas franchir !

- Jane, je vous ai dit de descendre, insista Lisbon d'un ton plus posé, surveillant du coin de l'œil la progression de l'agent.

- Non, répéta le blond. Vous imaginez si je sors maintenant ? Déjà qu'il a des soupçons, je me demande qu'elle sera sa réaction.

Il se permettait de plaisanter avec elle en plus ? Elle allait lui arracher les cheveux et… Seigneur, LaRoche se rapprochait. Qu'allait-il penser s'il les voyait Jane et elle dans un véhicule à l'arrêt en pleine nuit ?

- Bien ! Mais cachez vous par terre ! intima-t-elle finalement en attachant sa ceinture.

Elle démarra la voiture en trombe et se força à rester calme. Un coup d'œil au rétroviseur central lui apprit que – pour une fois – Jane l'avait écouté et que son supérieur continuait de marcher d'un pas tranquille. Elle fit doucement marche arrière, baissant un peu sa glace pour ne pas avoir l'air de le snober. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle hocha vaguement la tête en guise de salut et il répondit lui-même par une petite moue censée ressembler à un sourire. Une fois ce cap passé, elle soupira de soulagement et quitta le CBI. Elle fit mine de prendre la route qui la ramènerait chez elle, bien qu'elle envisageait surtout de faire demi tour le plus tôt possible pour ramener Jane.

A un feu rouge, elle entendit l'objet de ses pensées se redresser en poussant un soupir d'aise et l'envie de le tuer la reprit. Il agissait comme si il était tout à fait normal qu'il se soit introduit dans sa voiture, qu'il lui fasse une proposition à peine voilée d'aller plus loin dans leur relation et qu'il se cache pour échapper à leur patron. Elle fulminait de rage.

- Où vous m'emmenez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Au port, grogna la jeune femme. J'ai l'intention de vous noyer.

A l'arrière, le blondinet pouffa silencieusement. Puis, ce crétin trouva le moyen de passer par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour s'asseoir sur le siège passager, attrapant sa mallette pour la poser sur le tapis. Il attacha sa ceinture comme si de rien n'était, alors que le feu passait au vert. Elle redémarra un peu brutalement et il partit en arrière, la ceinture presque attachée. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur mais elle ne s'excusa pas.

Jane resta silencieux pendant quelques temps, observant la mâchoire crispée de Lisbon, les jointures blanches de ses mains sur le volant, le regard meurtrier alors même qu'elle ne le regardait pas… C'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état là. Il était incapable de faire les choses comme il fallait. Et maintenant, il n'était même plus sûr qu'ils soient toujours amis. Peut-être que dans sa folie, il avait perdu l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui.

- Lisbon, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Je–

- Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il la vit fermer les yeux un instant, puis prendre une brusque inspiration. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient de retour au CBI et Lisbon se garait à côté de sa Citroën. Elle coupa le contact et garda les mains fermement ancrées sur le volant, le regard fixe. C'était une invitation implicite à descendre, bien que le moteur soit éteint. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent dans ces termes. Il voulait au moins réparer un peu du mal qu'il avait causé.

- Lisbon, je suis désolé.

Cela faisait trois fois en trois semaines qu'il prononçait ces mots. Et trois fois à la même personne, lui qui ne s'excusait jamais. Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous changiez d'équipe, murmura Lisbon en laissant glisser ses yeux vers ses genoux. Bien sûr, je vous préviendrai si on a du nouveau sur John le rouge, mais en attendant... Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer tout ça.

Elle avait le visage tourné vers le sol, et ses cheveux ondulés la protégeaient de son regard. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras et lui répéter encore et encore qu'il était désolé. Mais cela n'arrangerait rien. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait tout gâché et ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ? demanda doucement Lisbon, la tête toujours baissée.

Jane ne répondit rien mais se détacha et sortit sans faire de bruit. Le vent frais lui donna l'impression d'être glacial et la nuit, encore plus noire que d'ordinaire. Il resta planté là, les yeux fermés, se demandant que faire ensuite. Il avait essayé et avait échoué. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Il avait beau avoir mal à en crever, c'était mieux ainsi. Comme d'habitude, Lisbon était plus censée que lui et elle avait fait le bon choix.

Dans sa voiture, Lisbon releva la tête pour voir que Jane était debout entre leurs deux voitures. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, souhaitait simplement rentrer chez elle. Allez savoir ce qui la poussa à sortir dans la nuit fraîche pour le rejoindre. Elle avait perdu toute raison. Non, la vérité était que, pour une fois, elle agissait comme elle le désirait réellement. C'était à son tour de céder à ses pulsions. Le claquement de la portière fit revenir le consultant à lui. Il se retourna d'un air surpris et l'observa silencieusement faire le tour de la voiture pour se planter devant lui.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, instant de calme où il se sentit reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous aimer alors que vous allez tuer un homme, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Inconsciemment, elle répétait les pensées qui l'avaient travaillé pendant toutes ces semaines. Et elle avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison.

- Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de vous. Vous n'êtes pas stable, vous portez encore le deuil de votre famille, vous aimez autant votre femme que lorsqu'elle était en vie, vous aller devenir meurtrier et ce sera à moi de vous mettre en prison. Je ne veux pas souffrir, je n'en ai pas besoin. En étant votre amie, je souffrirais déjà bien assez.

Chaque mots sortaient du cœur et chaque mots l'atteignaient, le touchant par la beauté et la douleur qu'ils transportaient. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Elle ne s'était jamais autant dévoilée. Il pouvait voir l'océan d'émotions qui habitait ses yeux verts et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son égoïsme lui soufflait de la supplier, encore et encore, mais il ne le voulait plus. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il était temps de s'excuser pour de bon, et de partir. La laisser tranquille était le meilleur moyen pour ne plus avoir à subir son regard blessé. Il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser et il l'avait déjà fait souffrir. Que se passerait-il quand viendrait le temps où les sentiments s'en mêleraient ?

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de penser que ça pourrait marcher, ajouta la jeune femme en le prenant au dépourvu. Donnez-moi une seule raison de vous laisser une chance.

Elle l'encourageait. Elle était en train de l'encourager à se dévoiler lui aussi. Il sentit un élan dans son cœur et songea à toutes les choses qu'il aimerait lui dire. Il la voulait, il la désirait et la réalisation lui coupa le souffle. Peut-être qu'au final, il n'y avait pas que de l'égoïsme en lui. Peut-être qu'au final, les sentiments étaient déjà là. Il serra les dents et croisa ses yeux émeraude, magnifiques dans toute leur fragilité. Elle attendait. Elle espérait que la raison serait assez forte pour la convaincre de rester. Ils étaient masochistes dans leur genre. Ils souffriraient irrémédiablement d'une telle décision et pourtant, ils le voulaient tous les deux.

- Jane fit un pas vers elle et posa délicatement la main sur sa joue.

Elle se tendit au contact, mais ne s'écarta pas. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la douceur de sa peau et lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux et juste profiter de cet instant.

- J'ai… j'ai besoin de vous, dit-il difficilement.

Ce n'étaient pas les mots qui étaient censés sortir. Il se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Lisbon repoussa gentiment sa main et hocha la tête. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour elle. Elle lui sourit un peu tristement et commença à s'éloigner. C'était terminé, elle avait essayé et n'avait plus envie de lutter. Elle l'avait embrassé, repoussé, avait changé d'avis... Alors que sa raison avait déserté, lui avait retrouvé une partie de sa conscience. C'était la meilleure solution. Mais alors que son cœur se serrait elle se demanda si elle pouvait réellement résister à Patrick Jane. Le simple fait de vouloir n'était peut-être pas suffisant. Elle ne savait même plus si elle souhaitait continuer de travailler avec lui. En y réfléchissant, la réponse était non. Le lendemain à la première heure, elle irait voir LaRoche pour lui demander à être transférée. C'était la seule solution…

Soudain, une main se referma sur son bras et la fit pivoter avant de la plaquer contre sa propre voiture. Elle eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise et de douleur devant la brutalité du geste que déjà, les lèvres de Jane étaient sur les siennes. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour plonger la langue dans sa bouche. D'abord totalement choquée, elle se laissa emporter et noua les mains autour de son cou. Leurs langues bataillèrent férocement et Jane se pressa contre elle, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage. Le baiser était passionné, presque violent et elle se serra encore plus contre son corps brûlant alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches à lui en faire mal. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux haletants et peinaient à retrouver leur souffle. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle sentit Jane poser son front contre le sien. Le geste était étrangement tendre en comparaison de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment, elle rencontra deux grands yeux bleus incroyablement graves, mais également remplis de désir.

- Je t'aime. Laisse-moi une chance.

La déclaration la prit de court et elle lut l'appréhension dans les yeux de son consultant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert. Il était complètement à nu devant elle. Il se demandait si c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'elle reste. Sa conscience lui criait de partir mais une autre partie d'elle la poussa à prendre ce risque. Délicatement, elle approcha leurs visages et l'embrassa. Cette fois, ils prirent leur temps et quand il voulut approfondir leur baiser, ce fut pour mêler leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle.

Cette histoire se terminerait mal, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils souffriraient, auraient le cœur brisé… mais il y avait des sentiments derrière et ça, c'était une excellente raison.


	9. L'audience

_Après un week-end entier à réviser mon droit, je me suis dit qu'un petit OS s'imposait ! Et me voilà ! Donc, vous imaginez bien qu'on quitte le registre dramatique...__=D_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et reviewé "Bouh !" et sa suite, "Give me a reason" ! Apparemment c'était encore mieux que ce que je pensais ;)_

**_Enjoy : _**_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça t'aies plus et j'adore les adjectifs que tu as choisi pour décrire l'histoire ^^_

**_Anara :_**_ Salut ! Merci pour cette review (ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te force pas à en écrire d'autres ;) ). Effectivement, le passage cité est adapté du film Firelight. J'étais censé l'écrire à la fin mais mon état psychologique était tellement désastreux que j'ai oublié... Donc, pour cette réplique, je ne possède rien ! lol Et encore merci pour ton commentaire =D_

* * *

**L'audience  
**

Une sonnerie désagréable retentit dans la salle et le juge fit son entrée.

- Tribunal, levez-vous ! demanda l'huissier.

Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent. Quelque part dans cette pièce se tenait un certain couple. La jeune femme, brune, suivit le mouvement sans broncher. Le charmant blondinet au contraire, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit tourner quelques têtes, mais se leva néanmoins.

- Tribunal, asseyez-vous !

Encore, une fois, le blond soupira, ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aïe ! se plaignit-il à voix basse. Ça fait mal !

- Arrêtez de geindre sans arrêt, chuchota furieusement sa compère en retour.

- Franchement Lisbon, ces magistrats se prennent pour des rois ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Un peu plus et ils nous demanderaient de nous agenouiller sur leur passage !

- C'est la procédure, Jane !

- Oui et bien–

- Silence dans la salle ! ordonna le juge en tapant de son légendaire marteau.

Ledit Jane ravala sa réplique et referma la bouche. A ses côtés, la brunette se raidit, se sentant clairement visée par l'injonction.

Ce mois-ci, c'était Lisbon qui était en charge de toutes les audiences. En réalité, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça : juste trois, mais il n'empêche qu'elle devait quand même passer la journée au tribunal. Magnifique… Et Jane c'était gentiment proposé pour lui tenir compagnie. Doublement magnifique…

Et ils étaient là, coincés dans toutes ses affaires – car bien sûr, les trois audiences concernées ne pouvaient pas se suivre – et Jane, en bon gamin qu'il était, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, il faisait plein de bêtises…

Le juge entreprit de débiter toutes les informations sur le jugement en cours pendant que la salle paisible écoutait. Enfin, paisible hormis Patrick Jane et certainement l'accusé.

- Je m'ennuie, chuchota le consultant à l'oreille de sa supérieure.

- Alors sortez, marmonna l'autre entre ses dents sans quitter le juge des yeux.

- Pas sans vous, rétorqua le blond. Hors de question que je vous laisse vous morfondre ici !

Alors qu'il l'observait – elle était mille fois plus agréable à regarder que ce bon vieux juge Drain – elle leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée par son insistance à la secourir.

- Je ne me morfonds pas, je fais mon boulot, riposta Lisbon entre ses dents.

- Oh allez, ne me la faites pas ! Pas à moi, insista Jane avec un air de reproche. On sait très bien tous les deux que vous en avez plus qu'assez de rester assise ici et que vous commencez à mourir d'envie de prendre un café. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie d'une glace à la vanille, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Lisbon ne s'embêta même pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. S'il souhaitait parler, tant mieux pour lui. S'il voulait partir, c'était encore mieux. Mais de son côté, elle faisait son travail. Des gens comptaient sur elle, en l'occurrence, le substitut du procureur comptait sur elle. Et bien qu'elle commence à avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle sorte. D'un, elle n'avait pas plaidé pour sa dernière audience et de deux, Jane serait trop heureux de chanter qu'il avait raison…

- Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon, se mit à répéter le blondinet de cinq ans pour l'embêter.

L'agent poussa un soupir. Elle avait également oublié que l'homme qu'elle « baby-sittait » avait un jouet préféré quand il s'ennuyait : elle. Génial…

- Jane arrêtez ça, intima Lisbon en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe ! s'écria le consultant.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque bien sentie, le marteau du juge retentit une nouvelle fois, cassant les oreilles de l'assemblée.

- Silence dans la salle ! s'exclama-t-il, plus fort que la première fois. Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît.

- Allons Lisbon, un peu de tenue, répéta Jane à l'oreille de sa supérieure.

- Oui et bien tenez vous à carreau si vous ne voulez pas que je vous frappe encore, riposta la jeune femme.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'essaye juste de me distraire.

- Ça suffit ! ordonna le juge Drain en tapant au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avec son marteau.

Des regards désapprobateurs commencèrent à se tourner vers le couple et Lisbon se sentit rosir. Comment attirer l'attention ? Fréquentez Patrick Jane et le tour est joué. En parlant de ça, l'intéressé adressa des sourires radieux à tous les visages qu'il croisait en agitant la main pour les saluer. Seigneur, qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?

- Monsieur Jane ? s'étonna le juge Drain en le reconnaissant. Je me demande pourquoi je suis surpris, soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demanda l'intenable consultant en se levant.

- J'irais mieux si vous vous rasseyiez et vous taisiez pour que l'audience puisse se poursuivre, répondit le magistrat.

- Ah… Euh, d'accord, pas de sou–

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car sa délicate collègue venait de lui tirer sur le bras pour qu'il se rasseye. En réalité, le geste eut pour effet de le faire s'effondrer sur son siège. Si le procureur et le juge eurent l'air soulagé de l'intervention, la victime de l'oppression afficha une mine boudeuse. A côté de lui, Lisbon paraissait tout aussi contrariée.

- C'était pas sympa, pleurnicha le blond en grimaçant pour son postérieur meurtri. D'habitude vous me laissez parler.

- Non, la dernière fois c'était parce que j'étais suspendue, corrigea la brunette d'une voix à peine audible. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien que ces audiences se terminent au plus vite.

- Quoi ? Vous appréciez donc si peu ma compagnie ? demanda Jane en prenant un air profondément blessé.

Le regard de Lisbon parlait de lui-même. Jamais ses grands yeux verts n'avaient été aussi blasés… Le consultant bouda de plus belle, vexé par la réponse criante.

- J'essaye juste d'être agréable, maugréa-t-il.

Cette fois, c'est un haussement de sourcils qui lui répondit.

- D'être distrayant alors ? tenta Jane avec une petite moue anxieuse.

Le sourire amusé qui éclaira le visage de la jeune femme était définitivement plus agréable à voir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il comprit – enfin, il le savait déjà – que bien qu'il puisse être un peu envahissant et incontrôlable – selon ses critères à elle ! – elle le trouvait néanmoins distrayant. Et amusant, aussi. Et cela, c'était très bien. Lisbon avait besoin que quelqu'un la fasse sourire de temps en temps. D'un, parce que son job était beaucoup trop stressant et avait d'horribles conséquences sur ses nerfs et de deux, parce qu'elle était encore plus jolie quand elle souriait.

- Je savais bien que vous m'aimiez bien, dit Jane avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je vous supporte, grosse différence, nia Lisbon sans se départir de son sourire.

- C'est du pareil au même.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire peint sur les lèvres pour le reste de l'après-midi. Enfin… Peut-être pas, en fait…

- Monsieur Jane, agent Lisbon, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir, déclara le juge depuis son trône. Il est impossible de poursuivre cette audience avec vos bavardages incessants !

Les coupables tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, Lisbon désormais pivoine et Jane, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la chose la plus humiliante qui lui soit arrivée.

- Juge Drain, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! supplia le blondinet d'un air tellement innocent qu'il donnait presque envie de s'indigner.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas désolé du tout, simplement très agacé.

- Mais Lisbon doit encore plaider pour l'une des affaires, répliqua-t-il en désignant l'intéressée qui rougit encore plus.

- Et bien vous reviendrez lorsque ce sera l'audience en question, soupira le juge. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous sortiez avant que je ne demande aux agents de sécurité de vous escorter…

A ces mots, Lisbon se leva comme un ressort et disparut hors de la salle, la tête plus basse que basse. Bon sang, cette femme marchait vraiment vite ! Jane observa sa sortie en souriant. Il entreprit également de se faufiler hors des rangs, souriant à tout va.

- Oh, au fait, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il arrivait aux portes. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, juge Drain. Au plaisir !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en souriant, laissant les agents refermer les portes derrière lui. Ah, liberté… A ce sujet, Lisbon devait bien avoir compris le mot car elle était hors de vue. Quoique, pour elle liberté ne devait pas être le maître mot.

Se demandant où il pourrait bien la trouver – certainement la voiture, Lisbon n'était pas le genre de femme à se cacher dans les toilettes – Jane quitta le bâtiment. Un mouvement périphérique faillit le faire sursauter mais il se maîtrisa et agit comme si de rien n'était quand Lisbon calqua son pas sur le sien. Elle était silencieuse et gardait une expression neutre, mais la petite ride qu'elle avait entre les sourcils la dénonçait : elle était contrariée.

- J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous, déclara-t-elle soudainement alors qu'ils entraient dans le parking.

- Plutôt, oui ! répondit Jane, tout content de lui. Finalement, j'ai réussi à vous faire sortir de là ! triompha-t-il.

- Contre mon gré.

- Oh Lisbon, ne faites pas la victime, la réprimanda gentiment le blond. Vous étiez très bavarde vous aussi.

Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir son regard meurtrier, mais le sentit clairement faire crépiter ses boucles. Elle accéléra ensuite le pas, le forçant à faire de même.

- En plus, je vais me faire tuer, marmonna Lisbon dans sa barbe.

- Vous pensez vraiment que LaRoche en fera toute une histoire ? questionna Jane en haussant les sourcils.

- Lui non, mais Maître Davenport peut se mettre dans des colères noires, répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

- Vous entendez ce que j'entends ? demanda le consultant en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Non, répliqua sa supérieure en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle tendit l'oreille, mais apparemment, Jane et elle ne devaient pas entendre la même chose. Enfin, elle n'entendait rien du tout. Jane sourit de toutes ses dents et abandonna sa posture faussement concentrée.

- Ma parole, c'est de la peur, Lisbon ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Vous avez peur du substitut du procureur !

Il rit ouvertement, même quand sa collègue lui tapa dans le bras, vexée et irritée. Il la faisait éjecter d'une salle d'audience et se permettait en plus de se moquer d'elle ?

- Ne faites pas le malin ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ok ok… J'arrête, concéda Jane en calmant ses ricanements.

Il garda cependant son grand sourire de gamin. En face de lui, le froncement de sourcils de Lisbon s'atténua un peu, caché par sa frange. Mais le ressentiment se faisait toujours un peu sentir dans ses yeux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? interrogea Jane.

- Chépas, marmonna l'agent en haussant les épaules.

Le blond sourit et balada son regard sur l'avenue. Il se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait pas trop s'éloigner, de peur de rater son audience et il venait justement de repérer l'endroit parfait.

- Moi j'ai toujours envie d'une glace, proposa-t-il en pointant un restaurant du doigt. Ça vous dit ?

Lisbon regarda dans la direction indiquée et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'éloigner vers le trottoir en le laissant derrière. Il avait gagné ! C'était une belle journée…

Trottinant pour la rattraper, il attendit d'arriver à sa hauteur pour lui donner un léger coup de coude destiné à la déséquilibrer. Il fut salué par un regard noir, démenti par un sourire amusé difficilement contenu. Le sourire du blondinet atteint ses oreilles et cette fois, un vrai sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lisbon. C'était définitivement une belle journée…


	10. Le journal

_Salut ! I'm back !_

_Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement **s-damon-s**, **janeandteresa**, **Pasca**, **Gavroche31** et **Sweetylove30 **pour vos supers reviews ! J'ai passé une semaine difficile : fatigue + vertiges + migraines + maux de coeur... bref, la totale (je sais, on s'en fiche) mais vos reveiws ont illuminé ma semaine ! Parce qu'en plus, le temps n'était pas génial... Ah, et pour ne rien arranger, j'ai le nez qui coule sans arrêt, donc je pense que je suis maudite X) Bref, vous l'avez compris, je suis une vraie loque !_

_Au passage, je poste mon dixième chapitre et j'ai soixante reviews ! Oui je sais, certaines auteures en ont plus, mais quand je vois qu'à la base, je n'avais écrit que quatre OS et que je les trouvais à peine potables... Merci infiniment à vous tous de lire mes histoires ^^_

* * *

**Le journal**

Il était encore assez tôt et le CBI commençait à peine à se remplir. A l'étage de la _Serious Crime Unit_, des membres de l'équipe étaient déjà sur place depuis un bon bout de temps. Jane, qui jusque là avait paressé sur son cher canapé marron, se leva et essaya de regarder au loin vers le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle devait déjà être en train de remplir activement un tas de formulaires qui ne lui disaient rien du tout. Typique…

Quand il entra dans son bureau, sans frapper bien sûr, il fut surpris de la trouver occupée à lire le journal. Fait étrange car il ne l'avait jamais vu lire de quotidien alors la voir avec _The Sacramento _Bee (1) entre les mains…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit-il en se plantant devant son bureau.

- Je lis le journal, marmonna la brune sans même relever la tête.

On dit bien question bête, réponse bête, non ? Elle continua sa lecture sans plus se soucier de son consultant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lisez exactement ? insista Jane. Les exploits de l'équipe dans la rubrique faits divers ? la taquina-t-il avec ce qu'elle devinait être un grand sourire amusé.

Elle retint le petit sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres et se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Non, la rubrique nécrologie. Je me demande s'ils ont déjà annoncé le regrettable décès de mon consultant…

Le ton mortellement – c'est le cas de le dire – sérieux fit rire l'intéressé et la brunette roula des yeux, incapable de se concentrer sur sa ligne. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette dernière pique et Jane allait certainement continuer de l'importuner, à présent. Tiens, justement, il s'était calmé…

- Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? demanda-t-il avec une trace de sourire dans la voix.

- Parce que ça pourrait bien arriver si vous continuez de fourrer votre nez où il ne faut pas, soupira Lisbon.

Elle referma le journal et leva la tête vers lui. Il avait le regard brillant de malice et un sourire de publicité fermement plaqué sur les lèvres. De son côté, Jane remarqua le regard flamboyant de la jolie brune, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Mais d'après lui, plutôt amusée qu'agacée. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire pencher la balance de son côté !

- Allez, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? La page sport ? devina-t-il.

Allez, sérieusement, cet homme n'abandonnait jamais ? Avec son sourire plus que charmeur et son exécrable manie de toujours tout deviner ainsi…

- A quoi ça sert de poser la question si vous connaissez la réponse ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en haussant les sourcils derrière sa frange.

Encore une fois, Jane pouffa de rire devant son commentaire. Elle détestait qu'il s'immisce dans son esprit pour découvrir tous ses secrets. A vrai dire, pour ce genre de petits détails, il n'avait même plus besoin d'entrer dans sa tête. Il la connaissait tellement bien…

- Quels résultats attendez-vous ? questionna-t-il, toujours amusé.

- Devinez, bougonna Lisbon en croisant les bras.

- Je dirais du basket, dit-il en souriant.

Encore une fois, Lisbon roula des yeux, irritée par ses observations et son esprit d'analyse. Le regard mauvais qu'elle jeta à son consultant ne parvint pas à faire pâlir son sourire. Au contraire, le blond sourit de plus belle.

- Les Lakers ont joué contre les Kings (2) hier soir, se justifia-t-il. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous soutenez LA ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton mordant.

- Chut ! s'écria Lisbon en se levant brusquement.

Elle vérifia que les couloirs étaient déserts et poussa la paranoïa jusqu'à fermer la porte et baisser les stores à grands gestes pressés. Un dernier coup d'œil à travers les stores et elle se retourna vers son consultant, le fixant furieusement, les mains sur les hanches. Jane usa de toutes ses capacités pour ne pas rire. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas…

- Pas si fort, on pourrait m'en vouloir à mort si quelqu'un entendait ça ! chuchota frénétiquement la brune.

Même en se mordant les lèvres, Jane n'aurait pu retenir, ni son sourire, ni son éclat de rire. Réaction de l'agent, un regard noir et une tape sur le bras. Réaction du consultant, un rire encore plus fort et l'envie d'ébouriffer la frange qui cachait son adorable froncement de sourcils. Il se retint néanmoins. Avec Lisbon, rien de pire que les gestes affectifs et spontanés ! Il opta finalement pour un peu d'humour.

- Ah Lisbon, vous êtes le rêve de n'importe quel homme ! s'exclama Jane à la manière d'un poète.

- N'importe quoi ! riposta la jeune femme en rougissant instantanément.

Elle s'écarta pour regagner une certaine sécurité derrière son bureau, se rasseyant sur son siège. Elle baissa la tête, prenant un soin tout particulier à ignorer les yeux rieurs du blondinet, le maudissant intérieurement.

Jane s'approcha de nouveau du bureau, les mains dans les poches d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir à travers le rideau de ses cheveux. Ok, qu'allait-il encore lui dire ? Le silence s'éternisa, le poids de son regard sur elle de plus en plus lourd et gênant. A bout de nerfs, Lisbon leva la tête, d'une humeur massacrante. Elle qui était pourtant contente que son équipe préférée ait gagné… Il avait le don pour lui plomber le moral !

Et il était là, avec son sourire ridicule et ses boucles de chérubin, à l'observer d'un air amusé, attendant qu'elle le regarde enfin pour se prononcer. Enfin satisfait, il libéra ses mains dans un geste théâtral, alors que sa supérieure levait les yeux au ciel.

- Vous lisez les pages sportives, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire, je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui se bousculeraient au portillon.

Avant que Lisbon n'ait eu le temps de rougir, Jane continua sur sa lancée…

- Encore faut-il qu'ils se risquent à votre affreux caractère…

- Voilà ce qu'il vous dit mon caractère ! s'exclama Lisbon après un instant de surprise.

Saisissant son journal tout en parlant, elle frappa le blond. Fort. Pour son excuse, c'était du papier, cela ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mal et de toute façon, il le méritait bien ! C'était bien lui de lui jeter des fleurs – toujours très ironiquement, bien sûr – pour l'embarrasser au plus haut point et ensuite de les piétiner avec joie, lui donnant envie de le frapper.

- Aïe ! s'écria Jane en bonne chochotte qu'il était. Mais j'aime votre caractère ! se défendit-il en riant.

- Mon œil ! répliqua Lisbon en réprimant difficilement ses pulsions violentes.

Et elle avait l'œil noir ! Jane savait qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer inopinément une certaine agrafeuse. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait tout simplement envie d'être sincère. Pas de jeu, pas de masque, juste la vérité.

- Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! lui assura-t-il en levant la main droite.

Il se dépêcha de faucher le journal de sa collègue – à défaut de trouver son agrafeuse – et entama sa retraite à reculons vers la porte. Il avait un pied dehors quand il la regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres, et qu'il déclara :

- C'est vous qui n'aimez pas le mien…

Et il sortit sans rien ajouter. Lisbon comprit ce qu'il venait de dire avec un temps de retard, et ne trouva pas le courage de le rattraper pour lui demander s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle resta donc seule avec ses pensées troublantes. Et si c'était vrai ? Pour l'amour du ciel Teresa, reprend toi ! On parle bien de Patrick Jane, ton consultant _émotionnellement indisponible _! Et toi tu n'es pas mieux, d'ailleurs !

Oui, c'était ridicule. Il s'était moqué d'elle une dernière fois avant de fuir, froussard qu'il était. Mais il n'avait pas tort car dès qu'elle aurait de nouveau affaire à lui, il goûterait à la vengeance… Et si c'était un plat qui se mangeait froid, elle en connaissait un qui mangerait congelé !

* * *

_Voilà pour ce petit OS ! Désolée, si ce n'est pas de super qualité, mon cerveau est un peu HS ^^ Et désolée pour le titre également : tellement recherché, wow ! X) J'ai vraiment séché pour le coup..._

**_(1) _**_Le quotidien made in Sacramento (merci Wikipédia)_

_**(2)** Respectivement les équipes de Los Angeles et de Sacramento. Une rivalité les oppose traditionnellement en tant que villes importantes de Californie (l'une est la capitale de l'état, l'autre est l'une des villes les plus peuplées) ahem... on n'est pas en cours de géo, désolée =)_

_Enfin, l'expression "émotionnellement indisponible" a été utilisée par Robin Tunney elle même au cours d'un interview réalisé par TF1..._


	11. Gunfire

_Hello-o ! Je suis un peu en retard, désolée. c'est parce que j'étais trop obsédée par le mariage princier ! ^^ lol Non, cette histoire a mis du temps à arriver la vilaine ! J'espère quand même que vous aimerez et il est possible que l'une des conversations vous rappelle un autre OS, mais il n'y a aucun lien ! _

_Et milles mercis à **Sweetylove30**, **sheppard 26**, **Pasca**, **LAurore **et **s-damon-s **pour vos supers reviews! _

* * *

**Gunfire**

Elle l'observa avec appréhension mener le reste du groupe à travers la cour, tous une arme au poing, les jambes fléchies et attentifs au moindre mouvement. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Quelque chose en elle lui criait de tout arrêter, de faire machine arrière tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au même instant, un homme armé défonça une porte du pied et déboula dans la cour, tirant comme un malade.

Son esprit s'arrêta et le monde sembla tourner au ralenti. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'IL ne portait pas de gilet pare-balle. Il n'était pas protégé. Et comme dans son pire cauchemar, elle le vit tomber en avant, sans que personne ne le retienne, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à maîtriser le fou furieux. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et cria son nom, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de tout remettre en ordre, comme si elle pouvait revenir en arrière, faire que rien ne soit arrivé. Se mettant à courir, elle s'effondra à côté de lui, le retournant pour qu'il soit sur le dos. Il saignait. Bien sûr qu'il saignait, il était blessé ! Mais il était encore conscient et c'était ce à quoi elle s'accrochait désespérément. Sentant ses yeux se voiler sous le poids des larmes, elle se força à reprendre le contrôle. Elle arracha un bout de manche de sa chemise et s'appliqua à appuyer cette compresse de fortune contre sa blessure, sur le flanc droit.

- Me laisse pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

- Comme si je pouvais, grogna-t-il en grimaçant un sourire douloureux. Tu n'aurais plus personne pour te casser les pieds sinon.

Ils se sourirent. Elle, à travers ses larmes et lui, à travers sa douleur. Ou plutôt, malgré sa douleur. Son corps entier était en feu, c'était insupportable. Il ne put retenir un gémissement alors qu'elle appuyait plus fort contre la blessure. Un violent tremblement le prit et il leva le bras pour s'accrocher à elle, fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de porter un gilet ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse sans penser aux conséquences ?

Quand elle sentit sa main agripper son bras, elle serra les dents et libéra une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle caressa sa peau et le sentit se détendre. Il laissa glisser son bras et posa sa main sur la sienne, savourant le seul contact qui semblait le calmer. Ouvrant les yeux, il rencontra les siens, remplis de douleur et d'inquiétude, ses joues balayées par les larmes…

- Juste au cas où, commença-t-il difficilement.

Il grimaça et déglutit. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de parler. La douleur rendait impossible le moindre effort. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

- Arrête de parler, lui ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans ce qu'elle voulait être une mine sévère. Tu vas te fatiguer, ça ne sert à rien.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qui le lui dise ou non parce qu'elle savait. Mais elle le vit hocher négativement la tête, obstiné qu'il était à toujours vouloir lui désobéir.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il brutalement.

La déclaration accéléra les battements de son cœur malgré tout. Sa déclaration et cet éclat dans ses yeux. Celui qui dominait malgré la douleur. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux sans aucun doute, mais un rire quand même.

- Femme, ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais, reprocha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas la déclaration la plus romantique que j'ai entendu, se justifia-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui adressa un faux regard noir – même blessé il parvenait à rester lui-même – alors qu'elle recommençait à caresser sa joue.

- Je viens de me faire tirer dessus et je vais atterrir à l'hôpital. Il n'y a pas plus romantique…

- Chut, arrête de parler je te dis.

Alors qu'elle continuait de lui sourire, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa compresse gorgée de sang et un nœud lui serra la gorge. Il continuait de saigner. Il continuait de perdre du sang. Mais où était cette foutue ambulance ? Elle chercha des yeux des secours – l'équipe avait déjà dû appeler mais… Elle aurait dû faire en sorte qu'une ambulance soit déjà sur place. Au cas où… Elle n'avait pas l'esprit clair aujourd'hui ! Elle avait fait les mauvais choix, accumulé les erreurs et maintenant il–

La pression qu'il exerça sur sa main lui fit tourner la tête. Il commençait à avoir le regard vitreux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Quelques larmes de plus se frayèrent un passage sur ses joues.

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu, articula-t-il laborieusement.

- Répondu quoi ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Question inutile. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis encore plus longtemps que lui. Depuis le début. Comment lui résister ? Elle avait bien essayé mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle avait très vite baissé les armes et admit la vérité. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'inévitable.

Bercée par ses pensées, elle retourna brusquement à la réalité. Un seul regard et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Les yeux posés sur elle quelques secondes auparavant étaient à présent révulsés et il se mit à convulser sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver c'était–

* * *

Jane referma le roman en éclatant de rire, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il lâcha le livre en aveugle sur l'étagère à côté du canapé, s'efforçant de se calmer et de sécher ses larmes. C'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ait lu. Enfin, peut-être pas le plus ridicule, mais c'était affreusement gnangnan ! La pensée provoqua une nouvelle crise de fou rire et il s'étala sur le canapé en cuir, plié en deux.

Un claquement de talon le rappela momentanément à la réalité et il leva la tête, s'essuyant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres pour garder un semblant de sérieux devant une Lisbon au sourcil levé, une tasse de café dans la main. Elle sortait cinq minutes pour se faire un café et quand elle revenait, voilà ce qu'elle trouvait... Un Patrick Jane littéralement mort de rire, couché sur le canapé de son bureau, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

- Il y en a qui s'amusent, commenta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle passa derrière son bureau et posa sa tasse. Et Jane n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir se calmer… Repérant le livre qu'il avait sorti de nulle part juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour le récupérer et détailla rapidement la couverture et le résumé, ne voyant pas ce qui avait pu rendre son consultant aussi… euphorique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du policier ? questionna-t-elle.

- C'est surtout tragique d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais, réussit à répondre Jane entre deux éclats de rire.

Lisbon afficha une petite moue exaspérée et donna une légère tape sur la tête blonde de son consultant avec le roman. Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, trop occupé à se redresser et défroisser un peu son costume.

La brune laissa le livre s'ouvrir tout seul et tomba presqu'à la fin, à une page qui venait visiblement d'être lue à en juger par la tranche cassée. Parcourant les pages en diagonales, elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il riait. Certes, c'était peu réaliste et atrocement mièvre, mais de là à rire… En parlant de cela, Jane s'était calmé – enfin !

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous riez à en pleurer ? demanda Lisbon d'un air blasé.

- Avouez que c'est quand même ridicule ! Dans le genre suspense intenable, on fait mieux… Il y a bien d'autres moyens de faire terminer les héros ensemble, non ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait ce genre de scènes totalement prévisibles et insipides ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'agent en roulant des yeux. Parce que les lecteurs aiment ça ?

Jane lui jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement : « Lisbon, vous me décevez ». De son côté, ses yeux verts se rétrécirent, l'informant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se moquer d'elle, mais elle s'assit tout de même à côté de lui.

- Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi l'avez-vous acheté ? interrogea-t-elle en posant le livre à côté d'elle.

- On me l'a prêté, répliqua le consultant.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

- Judith McLean me l'a donné, développa-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et haussant les épaules comme il le faisait habituellement pour se justifier.

- Et vous ne lui avez pas dis que ce n'était pas le genre de lecture que vous appréciez ?

- Et la vexer ? Non merci. Cette gamine a déjà perdu son père, elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Et elle m'a dit que ce livre lui faisait penser à moi.

- Ah vraiment ? s'enquit Lisbon avec un sourire amusé.

Sentant une discussion intéressante et probablement divertissante arriver, la brunette s'installa plus profondément sur le canapé et posa le coude sur le dossier, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Maintenant, elle était en position pour entendre toutes les confessions de Patrick Jane !

Le Jane en question l'observa faire en souriant, puis sembla gêné une fraction de seconde. L'instant était fini avant même d'avoir commencé alors il était difficile de savoir s'il l'avait réellement été ou si c'était seulement le fruit de son imagination…

Sentant qu'il hésitait un peu elle le poussa – littéralement – du bout du pied – enfin, de la botte – lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

- Ce bouquin parle d'une équipe du FBI collaborant avec un profiler.

- Oh, fut la réaction de Lisbon.

- Et il se trouve que le chef d'équipe est une chef d'équipe et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Inutile d'ajouter que le profiler sortait d'un divorce particulièrement pénible et que l'héroïne avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit après avoir vécu quelques histoires désastreuses…

- Et… vous avez lu ce qu'il s'est passé, termina-t-il, un peu embarrassé malgré lui.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua que ses joues étaient plus roses que d'ordinaire. Ainsi, Teresa Lisbon n'était pas à l'aise non plus… Il sourit et recomposa son masque habituel en attendant qu'elle se reprenne également. Ce qui ne prit pas longtemps non plus, d'ailleurs. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage éclairé par une lueur espiègle.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle a succombé parce que ce profiler ne faisait pas de vagues, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire en se rasseyant correctement.

- Mais les personnes qui collent aux règles sont atrocement ennuyeuses, geignit le blondinet. Avouez que je suis plus distrayant, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Non, vous vous êtes distrait, grosse différence, corrigea la jeune femme. Quoique, puisque c'est volontaire, je dirais plutôt que vous êtes une véritable source d'ennuis ! dit-elle en prenant un air à la fois désespéré et exaspéré.

Elle lui sourit peu après et il lui rendit la pareille.

- Mais je suis sexy et charmant, ça compense, non ?

- Vous avez un ego surdimensionné et vous êtes chiant au possible, répliqua Lisbon en riant. Soyez heureux que je vous supporte !

- Ouh ça fait mal ça, commenta le blond en grimaçant.

Il n'était même pas vexé. Il savait qu'elle le taquinait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec elle. Ce n'était que monnaie rendue ! Pas de méchanceté derrière, juste son grand sourire joyeux. Un immense sourire joyeux. Celui qu'on ne voyait assurément pas tous les jours !

Le téléphone sonna et Lisbon lui adressa un sourire majestueux avant de se lever pour rejoindre son bureau. Jane la suivit des yeux, amusé par son comportement de petite fille fière de sa victoire. Elle était vraiment adorable parfois.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que l'appel en question les mena à Angel camps, une ville du comté de Calaveras. Un coup de fil anonyme avait annoncé une menace de meurtre mais les policiers locaux avaient refusé d'aller vérifier. C'était une petite ville et le coin en question était assez éloigné. Pour eux, il s'agissait simplement d'une blague de gamins qui s'ennuyaient chez eux. Sérieusement, qui étaient ces policiers ? Parce qu'ils étaient censés faire leur travail ! Bref, l'appel était remonté jusqu'au CBI, et LaRoche avait demandé à ce qu'ils vérifient l'information.

Et les voilà, après presque deux heures de route dans une petite ferme perdue au milieu de nulle part. L'endroit était plutôt charmant, même si reculé et il respectait même le mythe de la grange rouge et blanche. Les lieux était également déserts… Ce n'était pas très bon si on notait la présence d'un pick-up sous une cabane en tôles…

Un mauvais pressentiment avait envahi Jane et il se surprit à taper nerveusement du pied. Bon sang. Voilà qu'il ressemblait à l'héroïne du roman de gare ! Il secoua la tête en souriant, se moquant intérieurement de son attitude. Mais cela n'atténua pas la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Lisbon et l'équipe étaient partis devant pour dégager la voie au cas où il y ait véritablement un problème. Tous avaient un gilet pare-balle, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. N'empêche que personne ne pouvait être totalement calme dans ce genre de situations. Il y avait toujours la part d'incertitude, ce pourcentage de risque qui faisait que l'inquiétude avait sa place. Même s'il s'agissait d'une équipe parfaitement entraînée, menée par une leader prudente et sans peur…

Au moment où il commençait à se détendre, des coups de feu retentirent, suivis de quelques éclats de voix. Il se retrouva à courir vers l'arrière de la maison, en direction des bruits, la peur au ventre. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il déboula d'un coin de la ferme et remarqua rapidement Cho et Rigsby maîtriser un homme à terre. Mais ce qui glaça son sang, c'est la vue d'une petite forme allongée par terre, Van Pelt à ses côtés.

- Oh mon Dieu, Lisbon ! souffla-t-il avant de courir vers elle.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa le bras sous sa tête pour pouvoir la redresser un peu. Elle grimaça et il vit sa mâchoire se serrer pour empêcher un quelconque son de sortir de sa gorge. Passant les yeux sur elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée. Il n'y avait pas de sang et la déferlante de soulagement qui l'envahit le surprit. Il n'était quand même pas aussi inquiet, si ?

- Il faut enlever son gilet, déclara la rousse à côté de lui.

Immédiatement, Lisbon entreprit de se redresser pour se débrouiller toute seule – son orgueil était vraiment dangereux pour sa santé – mais ne réussit qu'à grogner de douleur en retombant dans les bras de Jane.

- Merde ça fait mal, jura-t-elle.

- Allons Lisbon, restez polie, la taquina le blond.

Elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier auquel il répondit par un grand sourire joyeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un léger sourire apparaître également sur le visage de Grace.

- Je peux me lever, ça va aller, dit la brune.

A l'article de la mort, elle serait capable de déplacer des montagnes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce besoin vital d'indépendance totalement inutile ? Elle avait mal et ils étaient là pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu, savait qu'elle détestait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle le faisait tellement mieux toute seule… Tête de mule...

A contrecœur, Van Pelt et lui aidèrent Lisbon à se redresser un peu, puis à se lever complètement. La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et elle s'appuya sur ses collègues pour garder l'équilibre. Quand elle remarqua que sa plus jeune recrue avait un peu de mal à la soutenir elle la lâcha et se reposa un peu plus sur Jane, qui étrangement ne broncha même pas sous le poids. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement grosse, mais en tant que poids – presque – mort, la charge était alourdie.

- Ça va patron ? se préoccupa Grace, prête à la retenir si jamais elle tombait.

- Oui oui, marmonna Lisbon en tâtant son flanc douloureux d'une main.

La balle l'avait touchée juste sous les côtes, elle avait eu de la chance. Elle n'aurait qu'un hématome. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas avec encore une côte cassée. Elle avait donné pendant toutes ces années…

Une sensation désagréable fit son apparition quand elle sentit les doigts de Jane commencer à se balader près de ses côtes. Elle bondit hors de son étreinte pour s'éloigner de son contact. Mauvaise idée. D'un, le mouvement brusque décupla la douleur par dix et de deux, Jane ne la lâcha pas, refermant encore plus sa poigne sur elle pour la stabiliser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? pesta la brune en le fusillant du regard.

- J'essaye d'enlever votre gilet, répliqua le consultant en détachant rapidement une sangle pour prouver son point.

Il déplaça ensuite délicatement sa main de son côté blessé et enleva la deuxième sangle. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant et Jane haussa les sourcils comme pour lui dire : « Vous voyez ? Pas de panique à avoir. ». Les yeux verts de la brune se rétrécirent en deux fentes menaçantes mais elle garda le silence.

Tenant l'épaule de Jane d'une main, elle réussit à se libérer du gilet pare-balle avec l'aide de Van Pelt et force de grimaces. Une fois fait cependant, elle se sentit moins opressée et plus légère. Elle remercia à mi-voix ses subordonnés et baissa les yeux vers sa chemise. Elle avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait son futur hématome, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse devant eux.

- Grace ! interpella Rigsby derrière eux. Il faut qu'on vérifie le reste de la maison, tu viens ?

- Tout de suite.

- Ça va aller patron ? s'inquiéta le grand agent.

Lisbon hocha la tête pour le rassurer et les observa entrer prudemment à l'intérieur. Cho n'était plus là, il devait avoir ramené le suspect à la voiture. Il fallait qu'elle appelle les policiers locaux pour qu'ils le prennent en charge. Sauf si un corps se trouvait dans la maison. Dans ce cas là, l'affaire serait pour eux. Oh non, elle allait déjà devoir remplir un rapport sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver et certainement se rendre à l'hôpital également alors elle n'avait pas besoin d'une enquête en plus !

Ses pensées revinrent vers le blondinet à côté d'elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il avait les yeux baissés vers sa chemise, comme s'il imaginait lui aussi ce qui se cachait sous le tissu. En d'autres circonstances, elle serait passée instantanément au rouge pivoine, mais les fines rides soucieuses qui étaient apparues sur son front la stoppèrent. Souriant à cette vision, elle le poussa légèrement pour l'embêter et il releva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle. Elle le lâcha, essayant de se tenir droite elle-même, ce qui se révéla plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- J'en connais un qui était aussi inquiet que le personnage d'un certain livre, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Tout le monde était inquiet, se justifia Jane en haussant les épaules.

- J'avais un gilet pare-balle.

- Comme si ça vous immunise ! rétorqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes quand même blessée.

- Ça va très bien, s'obstina Lisbon, qui il y quelques minutes encore était à terre sous l'impact du tir.

- Je vous emmènerai à l'hôpital.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tant mieux.

Ils échangèrent des sourires entendus, puis Lisbon détourna les yeux vers la ferme, s'inquiétant certainement pour ses agents encore en lice. Jane l'observa faire en souriant. Toujours Sainte Teresa, toujours à se préoccuper du sort des autres avant le sien. Elle tourna la tête et capta son regard posé sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire moqueur apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- C'est le moment où vous-êtes censé me dire que vous m'aimez ? demanda-t-elle.

La question, bien que seulement taquine, le mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais fidèle à lui-même, il trouva le moyen de rebondir.

- Je ne peux le dire que si vous le dites avant, normalement, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire ô combien charmeur.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez toujours courir, répliqua Lisbon en laissant échapper un léger rire.

- Oh ! Quel dommage ! réagit le blond d'un air profondément déçu.

Lisbon s'apprêtait à décocher une réplique bien sentie, mais fut interrompue par le retour de ses agents.

- Patron, c'est vide ! lança Van Pelt depuis l'entrée.

- Parfait, on ramène le suspect au poste le plus proche et on rentre.

La rousse hocha la tête en sortant, suivie par Rigsby. Lisbon se tourna de nouveau vers son consultant, qui arborait toujours le même sourire. Il lui lança un regard séducteur auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il faut vraiment que vous évitiez ce genre de livre, marmonna-t-elle avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre l'équipe.

Elle entendit Jane rire derrière elle et ne put empêcher un sourire de se placer sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Outre le fait que je m'excuse pour la qualité de cet OS (j'avoue, je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite pour le coup), je m'excuse aussi pour le titre ! Sérieusement, moi et les titres... ;)_

_Et j'ai besoin de vos avis ! Quelles questions aimeriez-vous poser à Jane et Lisbon ? Je suis en manque d'inspiration alors si vous avez des idées, merci de m'aider ! ^^_


	12. Mon ami Cho

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour cette quasi totale absence de vie cette semaine. Entre les cours et ma presque dépression suite au retour de mon syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai perdu pas mal de motivation...=(_

_Ça met l'ambiance, hein ? Je reviens cependant avec un OS court, mais qui aura une suite. Pour le titre, encore une fois excusez moi, c'est un texte que j'ai écris il y a déjà quelques mois et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... X)_

_Pour l'OS en lui-même, je ne dévoile rien mais j'aimerais simplement dire que si à présent je devais réécrire la scène, je le ferais différemment, surtout la suite. Parce qu'il s'en passent des choses en une saison... ;)_

_Je remercie infiniment **s-damon-s, Pasca, sheppard 26, janeandteresa, LAurore **et **Enjoy** ! Merci de continuer à me supporter X)_

**_Enjoy :_**_ Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication (même si je n'ai pas de date prédéfinie), sans compter que tu es toujours la dernière à qui je répond ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié et merci pour tesd trois adjectifs ^^_

* * *

**Mon ami Cho**

La kitchenette était déjà occupée quand Jane entra pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Cho était également à cours de son breuvage préféré, car il s'activait près de la cafetière. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce préjugé qui veut que tous les asiatiques boivent du thé ? Sans compter que nous parlons là d'un agent du CBI. Il leur faut quelque chose de corsé pour tenir la journée à ces gens là...

- A cours de carburant ? demanda Jane en posant sa tasse bleue sur le comptoir.

- Oui, répondit platement le jeune homme.

Une réponse à la Cho. Avec lui, on ne s'étendait pas sur les détails. Jane sourit à cette pensée. Les deux hommes continuèrent de préparer leurs tasses en silence, Cho terminant en premier. De un, parce qu'il était arrivé en premier. De deux, parce qu'il n'avait aucun rite particulier contrairement au consultant, qui en était encore à verser son lait dans sa tasse.

- Tout va bien avec Lisbon ? s'enquit Cho en s'asseyant à une table.

Le consultant se retourna en prenant soin de ne pas avoir l'air surpris même si au fond, il l'était réellement. Cho ne posait pas ce genre de questions. C'était le boulot de Rigsby avec ses questions indiscrètes et de Van Pelt, qui s'en faisait toujours pour les autres. Mais Cho… non, ce n'était pas son genre. Et cela signifiait qu'une conversation plus sérieuse se préparait.

- Oui, ça va, dit-il en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait un bout de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas disputé, ça fait bizarre.

Jane ne commenta pas et prit place en face de l'asiatique, tenant précautionneusement sa précieuse tasse. Il croisa le regard de l'agent et ne vit que deux iris sombres et impassibles. Hormis pour le décor, il avait l'impression d'être en salle d'interrogatoire. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation...

- Je pensais que toi et les autres vous en réjouiriez, remarqua prudemment le blond. Plus de disputes à tout bout de champ, plus de parti à prendre…

- On est toujours du côté de Lisbon, réagit Cho d'un ton neutre.

La remarque tira un sourire à Jane. Bien sûr qu'ils prenaient toujours le parti de leur patronne. Il n'y avait pas plus loyal que l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon.

De son côté, Cho n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dérider. Ni de partir, d'ailleurs. Il restait assis là, sa tasse de café intacte posée devant lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de Lisbon en premier lieu, il n'en savait rien. Voulait-il savoir ? Oui, bien sûr, il était curieux. Allait-il lui demander ? Non. Patrick Jane ne demandait rien, il amenait les autres à lui dire ce qui l'intéressait. Mais en attendant, il était de plus en plus nerveux et cette sensation là non plus il ne l'aimait pas. Patrick Jane n'était jamais nerveux, il rendait les autres nerveux. A croire que Cho était encore plus fort que lui…

- Et à part ça, tout va bien ? demanda le consultant dans une vague tentative de changer de sujet.

- Oui.

Cho continua de le fixer sans rien dire. De moins en moins à l'aise, Jane attrapa sa soucoupe et se leva. Autant faire comme si cette conversation était tout à fait naturelle – alors qu'elle était bien loin de l'être – et qu'il comptait simplement retourner à son activité initiale : piquer un somme sur son canapé préféré.

- Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que j'aille résoudre l'enquête, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils avec l'air de celui qui se sait indispensable.

- Jane, l'arrêta l'agent d'une voix calme alors qu'il avait déjà un pied dehors.

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant avant de se retourner en peignant un air interrogateur sur ses traits. Cho n'avait pas bougé et c'était à se demander s'il avait réellement parlé. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Jane, mais qui devait certainement n'être que quelques secondes, Cho se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Que comptes-tu faire à propos de John le rouge ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

En face de lui, le visage de Jane se ferma immédiatement. Un flot d'émotions l'envahirent : colère, douleur, incompréhension… Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec Cho. Il ne voulait avoir cette discussion avec personne.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je compte faire, lâcha froidement le consultant.

- Et tu sais ce que feras Lisbon ? continua impassiblement l'asiatique.

- On en a déjà discuté, oui. Mais elle ne pourra rien changer, termina fermement Jane.

Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et ses doigts serraient tellement sa sous-tasse qu'il ne serait pas étonné si elle venait à se briser. Il aurait dû prévoir que cette conversation déjà si mal commencée s'aventurerait vers un terrain périlleux.

Cho hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. C'était le premier geste qui trahissait une quelconque émotion. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas s'attendre non plus à ce que Lisbon réussisse à l'arrêter dans sa folie meurtrière. Jane fronça involontairement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ou Cho voulait en venir, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mêlait du tueur en série alors qu'il n'avait jamais paru s'y intéresser avant et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui-même restait planté là au lieu de partir. Il sentait déjà que l'asiatique avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Il était incapable d'y voir clair, de réfléchir normalement…

- Elle ne pourra pas t'empêcher de le tuer. Mais c'est elle qui te passera les menottes et c'est encore elle qui te traînera devant la justice.

Jane sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements, puis reprendre, de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'impression que son thorax allait exploser sous la pression, que son corps n'était pas assez solide pour résister à toute la force de ses émotions. Et il en voulait à Cho de déclencher toutes ses choses en lui. Il les enfouissait au plus profond de lui pour ne pas avoir à leur faire face et voilà qu'il arrivait et qu'il faisait voler sa carapace en éclats.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à ce qui se passerait le jour où il retrouverait le meurtrier de sa famille. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à visualiser la mort de John le rouge. Il savait qu'il le tuerait, mais il était incapable d'imaginer la scène. Non, quand il y pensait, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Lisbon l'arrêtant et le menottant, ses grands yeux verts remplis de douleur, de colère et de déception. Il allait la blesser, il le savait. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête, quel qu'en soit le résultat pour les autres.

- Ça va lui briser le cœur, déclara l'asiatique en le tirant de ses pensées.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre ses dernières paroles ? Une minute, une heure ? Il en avait même oublié où il se trouvait. Mais Cho était toujours là à observer les tourments de son esprit. Et il n'en avait pas fini.

- Je ne sais pas si elle t'aime, mais quoi qu'elle en dise, tu es son meilleur ami et elle tient beaucoup à toi.

- Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal, dit Jane d'une voix étrangement rauque. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je parte ? Que je la pousse à me détester pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir ?

- Ça ne changerait rien, répliqua calmement l'agent. Vous êtes bien trop proche pour qu'elle puisse te détester. Et au final, tu resteras un meurtrier. Tu auras détruit toutes les valeurs auxquelles elle tient.

- Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda le blond avec colère en posant brutalement sa tasse encombrante sur la table.

- Que tu changes d'avis.

Jane cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa colère était passée au second plan, remplacée par l'abasourdissement. Alors voilà où il voulait en arriver. Il voulait protéger Lisbon et il entendait le faire changer d'avis à propos de John le rouge. Le consultant dû se retenir au dossier de la chaise pour rester ancrer à la réalité. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Cho. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux noirs. De la compassion ? Peut-être. Si, c'était bien cela. Il devait savoir qu'il était en proie au doute à cause de lui. Oui, Jane avait trouvé quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Il aurait dû se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

- S'il n'avait s'agit que de toi, je ne me serais pas mêlé de tes affaires, commença l'asiatique. Mais… il y a Lisbon. Et elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Ma femme et ma fille ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé non plus, répondit Jane d'une voix brisée.

Il leva les yeux – il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir baissés – et regarda de nouveau Cho. Il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, des talons, nota inconsciemment Jane. Il savait déjà qui arrivait. La démarche rapide, décidée… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

- Ah, Cho, je vous cherchais justement. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur les vidéos surveillance ?

- Rien du tout. Personne n'est entré ou sorti de la chambre.

- Mince, pesta Lisbon en soupirant.

Jane se redressa un peu et essaya de recomposer son masque habituel, évitant soigneusement de regarder qui que se soit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'envie d'hurler si jamais il croisait ses yeux verts. Néanmoins, Lisbon, inconsciente de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, se tourna vers Jane pour lui demander son avis, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

- Jane, vous pensez que… _elle s'interrompit_. Jane est-ce que ça va ? demanda la jeune femme un peu inquiète.

Oh non, surtout pas de l'inquiétude, Lisbon, songea Jane en luttant pour ne pas partir en courant.

- Euh je… Je vais juste m'allonger un moment, bafouilla-t-il en fixant un point au dessus de l'épaule de la brune pour éviter de la regarder directement.

Et il sortit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, s'enfuyant vers son canapé bien qu'il aurait préféré partir beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans ses idées et c'était impossible quand elle était trop près de lui.

* * *

_Impressions ? Oui, je sais c'est court ! ^^ Vous voulez quand même la suite ou j'oublie et me terre dans ma chambre pour me forcer à écrire de nouvelles fics ?_


	13. La promesse

_Bonjour bonjour ! Sincèrement désolée pour le retard ! Pour une fois que je voulais publier un texte sans vous abandonner pendant une semaine (suite oblige !), j'ai eu un problème avec le site ! =( Je ne sais pas si d'autres l'ont rencontré également, mais alors quelle frustration ! Pendant deux jours je ne pouvais rien faire ! Bref, heureusement c'est réglé et je vous poste donc la suite de **Mon ami Cho**, en espérant que ça vous plaira !_

_Un grand merci à tous (ou devrais-je dire toutes ?) pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, si ce n'est plus ! ^^ **Pasca, s-damon-s, leelou09, janeandteresa, LAurore **(j'ai failli écrire LAu : l'habitude ^^), **Sweetylove30 **et une personne anonyme ! Désolée, mais je n'ai donc aucune idée de qui se cache derrière la review =)_

**_Anonyme _**_(ça me fait tout bizarre... X)) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis toujours super contente quand j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs ^^ Très heureuse aussi que tu aies aimé le rôle de Cho. C'est bien de faire douter Jane de temps en temps =) Le manipulateur manipulé : ça change !_

* * *

**La promesse**

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés pour que personne ne le dérange, Jane repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Cho. Conversation, accusation, dissuasion… il ne savait pas comment appeler cela. Peu importait. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Cho… Il s'était placé en protecteur de Lisbon. Il voulait lui éviter de souffrir. Même si Jane voyait toujours sa relation avec Lisbon comme celle de frère et sœur se taquinant et se chamaillant sans arrêt, c'était Cho le véritable grand frère. Il était son bras droit mais aussi la personne qui la protègerait férocement contre tous ceux qui essaieraient de lui faire du mal, intentionnellement ou pas. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans cette volonté. Seulement une profonde amitié.

Dans ce cas, que devenait sa relation avec Lisbon ? Quel lien les unissait ? Etait-elle sa meilleure amie ? La personne qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans une folie totale ? Il était incapable de se décider sur la question. Cela ne relevait même pas d'une décision. Il s'agissait de faits. Et il n'arrivait pas à les qualifier.

Un élan de colère traversa Jane. Comme s'il avait prévu de rencontrer des personnes qui prendraient autant d'importance dans sa vie ! Comme s'il avait prévu qu'elle s'attacherait autant à lui ! Il n'avait pas voulu cela. _Mais tu as tout fait pour_, rétorqua une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tous ces flirt innocents, tous ces sourires qui la font fondre, toutes ces confidences que tu n'as faites qu'à elle…_ Oui, il n'avait rien fait pour la tenir à distance, elle plus que toute autre personne. Et maintenant, il en arrivait au point où il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

La seule chose qu'il voyait clairement, c'était son égoïsme. Il voulait John le rouge. Et il voulait Lisbon. Mais ils ne collaient pas dans la même équation. Courir après John le rouge, le détruire, c'était prendre le risque de blesser Lisbon, de la détruire elle. Le laisser pour ne pas la perdre, c'était faillir à sa promesse et passer le reste de ses jours à en être malade. Il **_leur devait_** cette vengeance ! Mais il ne pouvait pas les avoir en même temps. S'il avait toujours été sûr qu'il voulait à tout prix tuer John le rouge, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et c'était terrifiant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Cho vienne lui parler ? Il avait mal à en pleurer, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il avait mal. Pourquoi ou à cause de qui.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa quête. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce but qui l'avait maintenu en vie toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait pas faillir à leur mémoire. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à Lisbon. Ne plus entendre son sarcasme et ses menaces, ne plus voir ses magnifiques yeux verts, ne plus la voir rougir d'embarras, ne plus voir son sourire… Il avait besoin d'elle comme on a besoin d'oxygène. Elle était sa bonne conscience, son amie, sa confidente… Comment y renoncer ? Il était égoïste, il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Du moins, il ne pensait pas l'être. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Son esprit était un fatras d'émotions s'entrechoquant. Mais il avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

« Jane ! » cria une voix féminine. Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de se cogner la tête contre celle de Lisbon, qui eut le réflexe de se reculer quand il sursauta. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hagard en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi. Lisbon avait les joues roses et une expression totalement paniquée sur le visage. Elle le regarda encore quelques instants comme s'il était revenu d'entre les morts, puis s'échappa de la salle en courant presque.

Alors là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Une fois son esprit un peu plus éveillé, Jane s'assura qu'il était bien au CBI, des fois que… Mais personne ne l'avait déplacé dans son sommeil, il était toujours sur son canapé.

- Jane, ça va ? demanda Van Pelt d'un ton anxieux depuis son bureau.

Le blond hocha la tête, notant que les trois agents étaient dans la pièce. Il se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Déjà qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi…

- La prochaine fois, est-ce que quelqu'un pourra demander à Lisbon de ne pas me réveiller aussi brusquement ? implora Jane en se passant la main dans les cheveux, là où Lisbon l'avait frappé pour le réveiller.

- A vrai dire, commença Grace un peu gênée, elle a d'abord essayé la méthode douce.

Le haussement de sourcils de Jane était une invitation à poursuivre son explication. La rousse se détourna de son ordinateur et fit pivoter sa chaise pour être face au consultant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Rigsby avait également relevé la tête de son travail. Et Cho… il croisa le regard impassible de l'agent et les souvenirs de leur conversation l'envahirent. Il les chassa tant bien que mal pour se concentrer sur Van Pelt.

- Et bien, la première fois…

- Attendez. Elle a essayé de me réveiller combien de fois ? l'interrompit Jane, surpris de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

- Quatre fois, répondit Rigsby, qui effectivement avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Et je ne me suis pas réveillé ? s'étonna le blond.

- Visiblement, non, répliqua la rousse d'un ton évident. Bon. Alors la première fois, elle a juste dit ton nom.

- Ah, mais ça ne compte pas, nia Jane. Qui se réveille quand on prononce son nom ? interrogea-t-il à la ronde.

- Euh… toi, dit Rigsby en souriant d'un air amusé.

Le consultant ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il n'avait jamais le sommeil lourd. Et la plupart du temps, il ne dormait même pas.

- La deuxième fois, continua Rigsby, prenant le relais, elle t'a appelé en te secouant l'épaule_ gentiment_, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le mot.

- Le troisième essai ? questionna le blond.

- La troisième fois, elle s'est assise sur le rebord du canapé et t'a encore secoué l'épaule, reprit Van Pelt.

- Et tu t'es accroché à sa jambe en disant quelque chose qui l'a fait paniquer, ajouta platement Cho. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a frappé sur la tête pour que tu la lâches.

Jane se tourna vers Cho, qui arborait son masque impénétrable de toujours. Comme il avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour savoir ce qu'il pensait ! Il s'était accroché à la jambe de Lisbon. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Oh Seigneur, et il pensait à Lisbon quand il dormait… Qu'avait-il dit ?

Les deux autres agents avaient remarqué son malaise car ils se détournèrent d'un air gêné, reprenant leur travail là où ils l'avaient laissé. Jane regarda une nouvelle fois Cho, qui connaissait parfaitement la raison de son embarras. L'asiatique ne laissa rien filtrer, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus le consultant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon. Hésitant lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte, il entra quand même.

- Hey, dit-il en guise de salutation.

- Hey, fit en retour la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Jane s'avança un peu plus dans le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Si elle était surprise, la brune n'en montra rien et continua de cliqueter sur sa souris.

- Les autres m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il. Je suis désolé, ça devait être un peu gênant.

- Oui, confirma Lisbon avec un léger sourire indiquant qu'il était pardonné.

- Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai dit, reprit-il après un silence.

A ces mots, Lisbon rosit légèrement et il eut envie de se gifler. Qu'avait-il pu bien dire pour qu'elle soit gênée ? Bon, elle n'était pas encore rouge pivoine, mais cela ne changeait rien. La brunette se tortilla d'un air mal à l'aise et se recula subtilement dans son siège.

- Vous… _Elle se tut et s'éclaircit la gorge. _Vous avez dit : « J'ai besoin de vous Lisbon. », déclara l'intéressée d'un ton gêné. J'ai… j'ai cru que vous me faisiez une farce comme d'habitude, mais vous ne vouliez pas lâcher ma jambe et…

- Et vous m'avez frappé pour que je me réveille, termina Jane.

Elle acquiesça en grimaçant. Ok, alors ils étaient deux à être gênés maintenant. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle dans son sommeil ? Il se souvenait clairement d'avoir pensé qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il était donc probable qu'il l'ait dit à voix haute. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui dire à présent ? Depuis la scène de la cuisine, il avait perdu toutes ses capacités, notamment celle de toujours s'en sortir par l'humour. Alors il opta pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

- Vous vouliez me voir pour l'enquête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait naturel.

Il se força même à sortir son sourire charmeur, le seul atout qu'il lui restait, aujourd'hui. Il l'avait tellement travaillé qu'il pouvait l'afficher dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Jane vit Lisbon se tendre imperceptiblement, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque. Apparemment, elle aussi trouvait cela bizarre qu'il soit incapable de trouver une parade à cette situation incommode. Il n'y pouvait rien !

- En fait, je voulais savoir si vous vous sentiez mieux. Cho m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort tout à l'heure.

Le blond lut clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas mordu à l'excuse de Cho. Et il comprit également sa supplique silencieuse qu'il lui dise ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui devait la vérité. Alors, il chercha son regard infiniment vert et l'accrocha pour ne plus le lâcher.

- Nous parlions de John le rouge, avoua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sa voix avait encore pris cette intonation rauque, presque caverneuse, sans qu'il ait aucun contrôle dessus. Il réalisa que son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre, contraste étrange avec la lenteur avec laquelle il parlait.

En face de lui, Lisbon garda le silence, mais il vit l'anxiété se faire plus forte dans ses yeux et la tension s'en prendre un peu plus à ses épaules.

- Vous savez que je vais le tuer, ajouta-t-il, ne la quittant pas des eux.

- Je vous en empêcherai, répliqua résolument Lisbon.

- Mais vous n'y arriverez pas. Et vous serez forcée de m'arrêter.

La jeune femme brisa leur connexion en détournant le regard. Il entendit sa brusque inspiration et son cœur se serra. Elle était persuadée qu'elle arriverait à temps. Elle était persuadée qu'elle réussirait à l'empêcher de le tuer. Elle se trompait lourdement.

- Est-ce que vous souffrirez ?

Elle souffrait déjà et il ne s'était encore rien passé. Bien sûr qu'elle souffrirait. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, puis croisa son regard tourmenté. Elle étouffa difficilement toute la peine qu'elle ressentait et se pinça les lèvres pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient d'atteindre ses yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas pour Patrick Jane. Et dans un souffle, elle lui répondit.

- Oui.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.

- C'est trop tard, murmura Lisbon avec un sourire triste. Quoi qu'il arrive, je souffrirai, vous n'y pouvez rien. Je suis bien trop impliquée dans cette histoire.

Sa déclaration lui rappela celle de Cho. _Vous êtes bien trop proche pour qu'elle puisse te détester. _Oui, ce n'était pas tant dans l'affaire qu'elle était impliquée, mais surtout avec lui. C'était ce qu'elle avait cherché à lui faire comprendre, mais sans le dire à voix haute.

Leurs regards restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment, alors qu'ils se fixaient en silence. Puis finalement, Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration et les sortit de leur mutisme.

- Je serai là le moment venu et je vous empêcherai de le tuer, soutint-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Son affirmation résolue sonnait comme une promesse. Celle d'être toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il fasse. Lisbon était son ombre et sa conscience. Elle serait la partie de son esprit qui essaierait de le stopper. Elle tenterait désespérément de faire pencher la balance. L'idée était effrayante. Elle était déterminée et il était en proie au doute. Il voulait toujours John le rouge. Il ne cesserait pas de vouloir sa mort. Mais il avait la sensation qu'elle était encore plus déterminée que lui à remplir son objectif : le garder dans le droit chemin.

- Pour l'enquête, j'aimerais qu'on interroge le maître d'hôtel, commença Lisbon en changeant de sujet.

La conversation était close. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans pour autant différer avec ce qu'elle lui avait déjà assuré dans leurs précédentes discussions. A présent, l'agent Lisbon était de retour en force. Sa voix avait repris sa tonalité habituelle et elle parlait de l'enquête comme si cela avait été leur sujet de conversation depuis le début. Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il vit le reflet de ce qui l'attendrait le jour venu. La lueur blessée qu'il avait déjà imaginé, encore plus poignante en réalité, la pointe de colère, à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher d'agir, et la déception. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle irradiait comme une trahison. Elle pouvait bien avoir une bonne maîtrise de son comportement, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les émotions qui filtraient par ses yeux d'une honnêteté sans faille. Et ce qu'il y voyait lui laissait un arrière goût insupportable dans la bouche.

* * *

_Voilà ^^ Ce n'est pas forcément très gai, mais ce n'est pas non plus hyper pessimiste, non ? Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! =)_

_PS : Je suis en cours d'écriture d'un OS spécial pour quand j'atteindrai ma 100e review ! ^^_

_PS 2 : Je vous embête juste pour vous dire qu'il vient d'y avoir un tremblement de terre à l'instant chez moi ! Juste une secousse légère, mais quand même ! Et ça a quand même duré au moins trente secondes ! Oh pinaise..._


	14. Moments volés

_Hello les gens ! Après le succès mitigé de mon dernier OS, je suis de retour en force ! (ou pas)_

_Nouvel OS, sensiblement plus long, mais la quantité ne fait pas la qualité, nous le savons tous... Sauf que l'espoir fait vivre ! Au moins, ça vous fera de la matière pour que vous me laissiez une 'tite review siouplaît ? Positive ou négative, d'ailleurs. Les deux sont constructives ;)_

_Merci à **LAurore, janeandteresa, leelou09 **et **s-damon-s** pour vos reviews ! ^^_

_Allez, place à l'action ! Ne vous attendez pas à des courses poursuite non plus ;) Oui oui, je m'en vais..._

* * *

**Moments volés**

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, Lisbon observait la rue à quelques mètres. En fait, son air rêveur prouvait surtout que ses pensées étaient loin, très loin de la scène devant elle.

Leur dernière affaire en date avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs en elle. Des blessures mal cicatrisées, des regrets qui lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce matin, elle avait arrêté un jeune homme qui avait tué le meurtrier de sa mère. La pauvre femme s'était faite renversée par un chauffard ivre, qui s'était enfui ensuite. Le fils l'avait retrouvé et l'avait tué de sang froid. Quand elle lui avait passé les menottes, il n'y avait aucun regret dans ses yeux. Aucune satisfaction non plus. Juste un vide béant. Seule l'allusion à sa mère avait réveillé une petite lueur au fond de son regard. Mais elle s'était très vite éteinte.

Lisbon soupira. Ses souvenirs l'entraînèrent plus loin que cette matinée. Beaucoup plus loin. Ils retournèrent vers sa propre mère, sa mère dansant dans les bras de son père en plein milieu du salon, sa mère riant aux éclats devant les bêtises de James, sa mère lui apprenant avec un sourire bienveillant à retourner les crêpes en les faisant voltiger en l'air, sa mère soignant les égratignures que Michael ramenait immanquablement à la maison, casse cou qu'il était, sa mère serrant dans ses bras le petit Tommy… Tommy. Elle revoyait comme si c'était hier la froide détermination qui avait envahi ses yeux verts, l'obsession qui avait pris le pas sur cette même détermination… C'était ce qui les avait éloignés. Non, c'était ce qui les avait séparés. Mais c'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le protéger de sa propre folie, il était resté prisonnier de sa rancœur et de sa douleur et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

- La place est libre ? demanda une voix.

Tirée brutalement hors de ses pensées amères, la jeune femme leva la tête pour croiser les yeux rieurs et le sourire étincelant de Patrick Jane. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu venir la déranger alors qu'elle avait besoin d'air et d'isolement ?

D'un vague geste de la main, elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle l'observa alors qu'il s'installait et songea que vraiment, il devait bien être la seule personne à pouvoir la retrouver et surtout, à avoir le culot de venir la retrouver dans un moment pareil. Le besoin de solitude, il ne connaissait pas ? Pour une fois qu'elle avait besoin d'être tranquille…

Son esprit revint au blondinet assis en face d'elle. Il était rayonnant, à croire qu'il essayait de concurrencer le soleil. Oui, réflexion stupide certes, mais son sourire était quasi éblouissant.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Bof, j'ai deviné, répliqua nonchalamment Jane.

Devant le regard menaçant de l'agent, il sourit de plus belle et choisit de modifier son aveu.

- Je vous ai cherché. Avant de partir vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin d'un café. Et Marie à cinq minutes du CBI c'était trop loin pour vous ? l'embêta-t-il moqueur comme jamais.

- J'avais besoin d'un café et de calme, rétorqua la brune d'un ton presque acide.

- Je sais, répondit Jane en lui souriant plus gentiment. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez choisi un café juste à côté du Tribunal ! s'esclaffa Jane après avoir jeté un regard circulaire aux lieux. Sacré vous ! finit-il sur un ton affectueux.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel mais lui offrit néanmoins un petit sourire. Etait-ce un crime de venir en toute tranquillité dans le restaurant qui faisait le deuxième meilleur café de la ville après Marie ? Enfin, pour la tranquillité, c'était raté. Sacré lui…

Quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard azur, elle remarqua qu'il l'observait, un air innocent savamment placé sur son visage mais un sourire magnifiquement espiègle sur les lèvres. Ok. Il préparait un mauvais coup. Et comme elle l'avait deviné, il lui parla de son plan diabolique.

- Vous avez fini votre café ?

Hum. Ok. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un plan diabolique. Un peu prise au dépourvue, elle bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible avant d'hocher la tête. Immédiatement, Jane se leva et l'attrapa par la main, la tirant hors du petit café à sa suite. Trop surprise pour réfléchir – c'était très rare, elle n'était vraiment, vraiment pas bien – elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture – que dis-je ? L'instrument de mort de Jane.

Le blondinet libéra sa main et ouvrit la portière côté passager, invitation explicite à monter. Mais l'agent resta figée sur le trottoir, le regardant d'un air interloqué. Décidément, elle avait perdu toutes ses capacités d'analyse aujourd'hui ! Reprend toi ma vieille !

- Jane, qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant des sourcils inquisiteurs.

- Je vous emmène avec moi, répondit l'intéressé d'un air enjoué.

- Où ça ? insista Lisbon.

- Ha ha ! C'est un secret ! fit le consultant en prenant des airs mystérieux.

Le retour du magicien… Quoi qu'il pourrait faire le savant fou aussi…

- Ça s'appelle de l'enlèvement ! riposta la brune en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr que non, s'il y a consentement.

- Justement.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Lui, souriant d'un air très amusé et elle, plissant les yeux dans une expression menaçante.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle pourrait le fixer ainsi pendant des heures, l'habitude sûrement, Jane décida de changer de tactique. Oh, lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu, il passait ses journées à l'observer, mais là, il voulait vraiment qu'elle le suive, et sans tarder. Alors, il plissa les yeux lui aussi, renvoyant à sa supérieure, une image qui se voulait dangereuse. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Lisbon retrouva un visage normal, avec en prime un petit sourire amusé. Jane sourit lui aussi, fier de son œuvre.

Lisbon fit un petit effort, et se rapprocha de Jane et de sa portière.

- Sérieusement, où voulez-vous m'emmener ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Dans un endroit calme et agréable, répondit simplement le consultant.

Elle roula les yeux devant cette réponse qui ne répondait à rien du tout, mais n'ajouta rien. Le blond sourit de plus belle : il avait gagné.

* * *

Quand Jane se gara un peu plus tard, il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de la jeune femme à côté de lui, et lâcha un petit rire. Il reçut en retour un regard noir à faire peur.

Lisbon avait passé le trajet accrochée à la portière et les sourcils froncés, grimaçant à la moindre occasion. Eh oh ! Il avait une conduite exemplaire ! Bref, elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Mais après tout, comment voulez-vous qu'une maniaque du contrôle soit rassurée si justement elle n'avait pas le contrôle ?

- Lisbon, vous pouvez lâcher la portière maintenant, remarqua-t-il, amusé.

Encore une fois, la brune le fusilla du regard, laissant l'objet de ses souffrances en paix. Elle releva le menton dans une attitude de défi et descendit de la DS bleue avec toute sa dignité. Le blondinet rit encore alors qu'il était seul dans la voiture.

La jeune femme tiqua en voyant son consultant descendre quelques instants plus tard avec un sac en papier et ce qui ressemblait à une fine couverture sous le bras. Jane s'approcha d'elle, joyeux comme un enfant le matin de Noël, lui empoigna la main et l'entraîna dans un parc.

Encore une fois, Lisbon se laissa faire. Elle avait bien essayé de se repérer, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et ils marchaient toujours dans l'allée, sa main dans la sienne, geste un peu gênant mais dont elle ne se défit pas pour autant. La faute à son défaut de réflexion... Autour d'eux, un couple d'amoureux paraissait au soleil, un groupe d'étudiants révisait – ou pas – au pied d'un arbre, il y avait même une petite famille qui pique-niquait, les adultes sagement assis alors que les enfants jouaient au badminton. C'était étrange de savoir qu'un tel lieu existait à Sacramento. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être… en vacances. Drôle de sensation…

Jane quitta le sentier pour s'aventurer sur le gazon frais. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre et lâcha doucement la main de sa supérieure.

- Vous voulez bien me tenir ça ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le sachet qu'il avait gardé depuis qu'il était sorti.

Lisbon acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Des beignets ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- De chez Marie, ajouta Jane alors qu'il dépliait théâtralement sa couverture, qui se révéla être en réalité une nappe de pique-nique.

Elle était à carreaux bleu pâle et blanc et le consultant l'installa amoureusement sur l'herbe avant de s'allonger dessus avec un soupir d'aise. Il s'étendit sur le dos, les deux mains posées derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller et les jambes croisées.

Lisbon le fixa quelques secondes, se demandant quel était le pourquoi du comment de ceci. Au final, en voyant que Jane avait fermé les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, elle décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui, déposant le sachet de beignet entre eux.

- Jane ? appela-t-elle doucement.

- Hmm ? fit le blondinet en gardant les yeux clos.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

Il fallait la comprendre : Jane, au comportement déjà bien étrange en temps normal, l'était encore plus aujourd'hui ! Et elle-même n'était pas dans son état normal, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le suivre…

- Allongez-vous à côté de moi, demanda le jeune homme en dégageant une main pour tirer sur le bras de Lisbon et l'inciter ainsi à faire comme il le disait.

- Quoi ? s'écria une Lisbon surprise. Ça va pas non ! Lâchez-moi !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du blond en lui frappant le bras et se retint à grand peine de se lever et de détaler. Il était malade ou quoi ? Elle le fusilla du regard alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, fronçant les sourcils devant son manque de coopération. Ils se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois et il se redressa sur les coudes pour mieux l'observer.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? répéta Lisbon en détournant les yeux après quelques minutes.

- Pour vous changer les idées.

La réponse la prit de court et elle se tendit presque immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me change les idées, affirma-t-elle fermement.

- Vous étiez seule et visiblement perdues dans des pensées désagréables. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, se justifia Jane avec douceur.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait recherché la solitude, mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé à s'aérer l'esprit, au contraire. Elle avait plongé à pieds joints dans son passé douloureux et se serait certainement laissée emporter s'il n'était pas arrivé…

Son regard se concentra délibérément sur la nappe pour éviter d'avoir à affronter celui de Jane. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis quand Lisbon releva la tête pour faire face à son consultant, elle vit qu'il l'observait avec un gentil sourire sur le visage. Pas de pitié ou de compassion, juste son sourire habituel. Enfin, non, pas habituel parce qu'en réalité, c'était son sourire sincère. Son _vrai_ sourire, si elle pouvait le dire.

L'agent sentit une vague d'affection l'envahir et l'étrange envie de serrer le blondinet dans ses bras la prit, mais elle réussit à se contenir. Encore heureux. Un seul geste mal venu et s'en était fini d'elle. Il la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Restait à savoir qui tuerait qui en premier. Et elle avait une petite idée sur la question… La pensée lui tira un sourire amusé et Jane scruta son visage pour découvrir ce qui avait bien pu la faire sourire ainsi.

Finalement, et à sa grande surprise, Lisbon s'allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur les nuages, insondables. Il l'observa avec un peu – oui, seulement un peu parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle finisse par céder – de surprise, puis se réinstalla à son tour, les bras le long du corps. La tête perdue dans les nuages, il se contenta d'écouter la respiration calme de la jeune femme à ses côtés, en oubliant presque tout ce qui l'entourait. Il commençait à fermer les yeux, involontairement bercé par son souffle, agréablement réchauffé par le soleil quand doucement, une petite main chercha la sienne, la trouva puis exerça une légère pression dessus. Un remerciement muet. Une marque d'amitié. Encore mieux que des mots.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ A la base, j'étais sensée m'arrêter là mais j'avais envie de continuer un peu. Mais si vous voulez-vous arrêter ici parce que vous en avez marre, pas de soucis ;)_

* * *

Et aussi vite que le contact était arrivé, elle retira délicatement sa main. Jane rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, mais elle regardait toujours vers le ciel. Alors qu'il en était encore à se demander si ce qui venait d'arriver était vraiment arrivé, la brunette se mit à rougir sous son regard scrutateur. Si. C'était bien arrivé… Immédiatement, un sourire amusé se plaqua sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il se remit à observer les nuages, lui aussi.

- Regardez celui là, on dirait une locomotive, dit-il soudainement en désignant le plus précisément possible un gros cumulus qui se déplaçait paisiblement.

- Quoi ? Ce truc là ?

- Un nuage, Lisbon, un nuage, corrigea Jane d'un ton désapprobateur.

L'agent laissa échapper un petit rire, félicitant intérieurement le blondinet d'avoir trouvé une solution pour se sortir de cette situation pour le moins gênante. Oui, aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à réfléchir. Prendre la main de Jane, non mais franchement… Elle était folle ou quoi ? Il n'empêche qu'elle était bien ici. Elle se sentait bien. Plus calme, plus détendue. Moins coupable et moins blessée. Et c'était à Jane qu'elle le devait.

- On dirait un rhinocéros, dit-elle après s'être concentrée sur le _nuage _en question.

- Un rhinocéros ? Vous avez une imagination débordante, ma parole ! se moqua Jane.

- Et vous alors ? répliqua la brune en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu sur la forme du nuage, aucun des deux ne voulant changer d'avis. Bien évidemment, le nuage finit par se déformer et à ne ressembler ni à une locomotive, ni a un rhinocéros.

- Ah ! Regardez on dirait un ballon de rugby.

- Ah oui ? Ça me fait plutôt penser à un beignet, remarqua Lisbon en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda le consultant en la regardant.

- Un peu, avoua la jeune femme en rosissant légèrement.

- Vous aves sauté votre déjeuner.

- Non je–

- Ce n'était pas une question, l'interrompit gentiment Jane.

Il se redressa et s'assit à peu près correctement. Lisbon fit de même, mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester allongée devant lui. Le consultant ouvrit le petit sachet kraft et en inspecta le contenu. Il sourit pour lui-même et extirpa un beignet avec une serviette qu'il lui tendit.

- Beignet fourré à la framboise recouvert d'une couche craquante de chocolat noir, présenta exagérément Jane.

Lisbon laissa échapper un petit rire puis le remercia. Alors qu'elle mordait dans le beignet, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Comment saviez vous que– commença-t-elle.

- C'est votre pêché mignon en ce moment, se justifia Jane avec un grand sourire.

- C'est votre façon de me dire que j'ai grossi ? questionna Lisbon, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je n'oserais pas ! se récria le blondinet avec des allures de diva.

La brune essaya de le frapper mais il esquiva facilement, ricanant comme le gamin qu'il était. Lisbon se mit à bouder et sa petite ride entre les sourcils fit même son apparition. Elle était vexée. Jane s'efforça de cacher son sourire amusé et se rassit un peu plus près d'elle, surveillant quand même ses petites mains qui pouvaient le mettre KO avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « beignet ».

- Vous savez, à mon sens vous n'avez rien à craindre d'un malheureux beignet, remarqua-t-il en désignant la chose en question qu'elle n'avait pas touchée depuis sa blague.

- Hmpf, grogna Lisbon sans le regarder.

- Ni de plusieurs, d'ailleurs.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il la vit s'empourprer. C'était trop facile de l'embarrasser. Il adorait ça !

Après encore quelques instants passés à faire la tête, Lisbon retrouva sa place et l'après-midi reprit son cours. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien, puis repartirent dans leur contemplation des nuages, menant inévitablement à des prises de bec amicales ou chacun essayait de montrer à l'autre qu'il ou qu'elle avait tort. En somme, ce fut un bon après-midi, détendu et léger. Jane était vraiment de bonne compagnie quand il le voulait bien !

* * *

Cependant, la fin de la journée arriva bien trop tôt à son goût. Mais Lisbon n'irait jamais l'avouer à voix haute. Cela, Jane le savait déjà. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir passé une agréable journée avec elle.

Ils se levèrent à regret, Jane replia sa petite nappe et il raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au café où il l'avait « kidnappée ». Cela semblait si lointain et pourtant il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures depuis cette fameuse scène…

- Bon, fit Lisbon en arrivant à côté de sa voiture.

Jane lui jeta un regard amusé en haussant les sourcils, attendant la suite. Mais visiblement, elle était trop gênée pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre car elle avait le nez baissé sur ses chaussures.

- Je sais que vos bottines sont très élégantes mais je le suis aussi, non ? se moqua le blond.

- J'y crois pas quel vantard vous faites ! s'exclama en retour l'agent en faisant mine de le taper.

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire amical, reconnaissante qu'il l'ait sorti de l'embarras. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un court instant, puis Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant visiblement à lui dire quelque chose. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et elle soupira.

- J'ai passé un bon après-midi, avoua-t-elle en fin de compte.

- Vous en doutiez ? plaisanta Jane, toujours joueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement excédé. Mais c'était plus facile quand il riait. Il rendait les choses plus faciles quand il le voulait bien. Et elle le remerciait intérieurement pendant ces moments là. L'humour était le meilleur moyen pour se dépêtrer de ce genre de situations où on peut se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire pendant des heures. Et Jane était le meilleur pour cela. Non pas qu'elle soit dépourvue d'humour, mais elle n'avait pas sa spontanéité.

- La prochaine fois, on fait un vrai pique-nique, décida un Jane tout guilleret. On restera vraiment toute la journée et vous pourrez encore disserter sur les drôles de formes que vous trouvez aux nuages.

- Vous voulez rire ! se récria la jeune femme, plus amusée qu'agacée. Ce nuage ne ressemblait en rien à un panama !

- Oui et bien il ne ressemblait pas non plus à une « dinde de Thanksgiving », rétorqua le blond en miment les guillemets. Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette obsession avec la nourriture ? railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- La ferme Jane, répondit Lisbon en roulant des yeux.

Le ton était amical, si bien que le Jane en question ne s'offusqua pas de l'insulte. Et puis c'était une flic, il ne fallait pas non plus espérer qu'elle se mette à parler à la manière d'une bourgeoise… Et c'était tant mieux ! Vous imaginez Teresa Lisbon parlant d'un ton pédant ? Jamais de la vie, hein ?

L'intéressée sortit les clés de sa poche et déverrouilla sa voiture avant de se tourner vers son consultant. Ils se tenaient sur le trottoir tous les deux car en preux chevalier qu'il était, Jane avait voulu la raccompagner personnellement jusqu'à son véhicule, bien qu'il soit garé trois places plus loin seulement. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est Patrick Jane…

Lisbon s'approcha de lui et remarqua son regard bleu étonné. Se fustigeant mentalement pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. « Merci, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle s'écarta rapidement, peu désireuse de rester en sa compagnie après son geste. Il avait de quoi se moquer d'elle pour un bon bout de temps et d'un côté, il n'aurait pas tort, pensa Lisbon en se maudissant pour sa bêtise. D'abord, elle se laissait embarquer dans un pique-nique improvisé. Ensuite, elle lui prenait la main pour le remercier – non mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Et maintenant, elle l'embrassait, certes sur la joue, mais quand même ! Lisbon, tu as oublié ton cerveau à la maison, aujourd'hui. Tu es fière de toi ?

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière de sa voiture, la tête basse, il l'interpella. Elle le regarda, s'apprêtant mentalement à recevoir l'image d'un Jane moqueur et totalement gamin. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle se retrouva face à un Jane au sourire sincère, le même que dans le parc quelques heures plus tôt. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, que se passait-il ? Et encore ! Ce sourire là était encore plus sincère, encore plus brillant. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait été donné de voir chez lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon après-midi, avoua-t-il à son tour.

Il vit son visage exprimer encore plus de surprise qu'auparavant et sourit un peu plus, amusé par sa réaction. Finalement, elle lui sourit également, le sourire le plus beau et le plus brillant qu'il lui ait été donné de voir chez elle. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants, puis Lisbon se reprit la première. Elle le salua d'un simple « A demain Jane » - toujours avec son beau sourire - et monta dans la voiture. Il lui envoya un baiser en riant alors qu'elle mettait le contact et il la vit secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

Il s'éloigna vers sa DS et sourit pour lui-même. Il avait passé une excellente journée. Il était sensé lui changer les idées et finalement, il en avait profité aussi. Cet après-midi avait été comme si le monde s'était arrêté pendant quelques heures. Rectification : comme si le monde n'existait plus pendant quelques heures. Plus personne ne comptait et certainement pas un serial killer !

Alors que la voiture de Lisbon passait à côté de lui et qu'elle disparaissait au coin de la rue, il se promit de ne pas oublier cette journée, de ne pas oublier ces moments volés.

* * *

_Alors alors ? C'est long, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il est possible également que ce soit rempli de fautes d'orthographe [Prévenez-moi !] parce que j'ai beau avoir relu, j'ai les yeux explosés ! Non, je ne suis pas droguée, simplement fatiguée ;)_

_Ah ! Et n'oubliez pas, j'ai toujours cet OS spécial pour ma centième review... ;)_


	15. Coup de chaud

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce retard atroce de publication. Pas d'excuse travaillée : mes exams et un manque d'inspiration pitoyable... Mais maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps, j'espère pouvoir écrire un peu. Croisons les doigts !_

_Un immense merci à **LAurore**, **s-damon-s**, **solealuna**, **janeandteresa**, **leelou09** et **Pasca** ! Merci pour vos reviews et encore désolée du temps de réponse ! =(_

_Donc, voici mon nouvel OS que j'ai commencé à écrire suite à une épidémie de grippe partout dans mon lycée. Bon, ça remonte parce que je suis de nouveau en pleine forme ^^ Enjoy !_

* * *

**Coup de chaud**

Jane souffla distraitement sur son thé pour le refroidir. Il avait laissé l'eau bouillir trop longtemps et son thé était brûlant maintenant ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était perturbé.

C'était de sa faute à _elle_. Lisbon. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Bon, techniquement elle n'était pas en retard, puisque le CBI commençait à peine à se remplir, mais d'habitude, elle arrivait avant tout le monde. Enfin, après lui, mais avant les autres quand même. Cho, le seul de l'équipe à être déjà là, ne semblait pas inquiet. Mais c'était Cho. Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Et puis la seule et unique fois où elle avait été en retard, c'était la fois où… hum… où elle avait passé la nuit avec Mashburn.

Le consultant sortit de la cuisine avec une petite moue dégoûtée et se dirigea vers son canapé en cuir. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir. Comme s'il avait suffi qu'il pense à elle pour qu'elle montre le bout de son nez, il entendit un bruit de pas rapides : les siens. Il savait reconnaître sa démarche entre milles. Pas de talons aujourd'hui, la démarche un peu moins déterminée… que c'était-il passé ?

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la petite brune entrer rapidement dans son bureau et fermer la porte derrière elle. C'était mauvais signe. Oubliant son thé, qui de toute façon était bien trop chaud, il abandonna la tasse sur un bureau vide et trottina jusqu'au bureau de sa supérieure.

Il ouvrit la porte, se demandant encore ce qui n'allait pas et fut accueilli par un « Atchoum ! » retentissant. Jane entra en souriant et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Lisbon était derrière son bureau et tentait de se débarrasser de sa veste avec beaucoup de difficulté. Quelle idée aussi de forcer un pull aussi épais – et informe – à entrer dans une veste en cuir ultra cintrée… Finalement, elle réussit à se libérer de la veste en question, avec force d'injures et de contorsion, qu'elle posa négligemment sur son bureau. Levant enfin les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Jane, s'étonna-t-elle d'un ton morne avant de renifler bruyamment.

- Lisbon, salua l'intéressé en retour, un air anxieux sur le visage.

La jeune femme avait le nez tout rouge et des cernes inquiétants étaient apparus sous ses grands yeux fatigués. Et elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Vous êtes malade, constata-t-il simplement.

- Oh sans blague ? Je n'étais pas un courant, répliqua acerbement l'agent.

Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait être aussi irritable quand elle le voulait. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de coller un avertissement sur sa porte pour prévenir le reste du personnel du CBI du danger qu'ils couraient tous !

- Je voulais simplement être aimable, s'excusa gentiment le blond.

- Alors soyez gentil et laissez moi tranquille s'il vous plaît, maugréa Lisbon en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Patron ? appela Cho qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. On a une nouvelle affaire. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années retrouvé dans le port d'Oakland ce matin à sept heures, dit-il en déposant une feuille sur le bureau de la chef d'équipe.

- Merci Cho, soupira l'intéressée en relevant difficilement la tête. Rigsby et Van Pelt sont arrivés ?

Devant le hochement négatif de l'asiatique, elle décida qu'ils iraient tous les trois : Jane, Cho et elle-même, arguant que le corps serait en mauvais état très vite s'il avait été immergé. Sans compter qu'il fallait une heure et demie de trajet pour aller jusqu'à la ville **sans **trafic, ce qui promettait en somme une bonne partie de plaisir !

Juste avant de sortir, Cho ne put s'en empêcher et lui posa La question :

- Boss, ça va aller ?

- Oui, grogna la brune avec un regard peu amène.

Il hocha la tête et retourna silencieusement dans la salle de travail.

Jane, resté seul avec sa délicieuse patronne, se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rien dit.

Bon sang, le caractère de chien ! Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état toute la journée…

- Vous me regardez, riposta Lisbon sur la défensive.

- Vous êtes la seule autre personne qui se trouve dans ce bureau, se justifia Jane en haussant les épaules.

- C'est mon bureau, répliqua l'agent d'un air mauvais en attrapant un mouchoir en papier pour s'essuyer le nez.

Alors si certains ne l'avaient pas encore compris, c'était officiel : la maladie avait des effets désastreux sur Teresa Lisbon !

- Vous-comptez prendre racine ou quoi ? railla la malade.

- Il faut que vous dormiez. Vous n'allez jamais guérir sinon, lui conseilla le consultant d'une voix douce.

Lisbon le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes, se demandant sûrement pourquoi était-il à côté de la plaque, mais reprit assez vite un semblant de contenance.

- J'ai eu peur de m'étouffer sans m'en rendre compte si je m'endormais avec le nez bouché, ironisa-t-elle finalement.

Jane sourit en reconnaissant la tentative d'autodérision. Voilà la Lisbon qu'il connaissait ! Au final, la brune ne put retenir un pauvre sourire fatigué et le consultant se promit de faire des efforts pour ne pas la surmener. Mais seulement parce qu'elle était malade, hein ! Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il prenne des mauvaises habitudes. Il avait une réputation à tenir !

Il regarda sa collègue qui fronçait bizarrement les sourcils et se retourna même pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière lui. Personne. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle éternua. Une fois. Deux fois.

Elle redressa la tête en reniflant et en jurant, la frange partant dans tous les sens et les yeux encore plus gonflés. L'heure était grave. Elle ne finirait pas la journée si elle restait dans cet état là ! Allez savoir pourquoi, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança, entre désespoir et… désespoir, faillit le faire éclater de rire. Il ne réussit à se contenir qu'en se mordant furieusement les lèvres. Autant dire que ça ne plut pas du tout à Lisbon…

- Jane, sortez de mon bureau avant que mon agrafeuse ne vous arrive entre les deux yeux, menaça-t-elle avec un regard meurtriers.

- A vos amours ! s'exclama joyeusement Jane pour toute réponse.

- Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? C'était elle qui n'était pas en pleine possession de ses capacités et pourtant c'était lui qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Remarquez, même en temps normal il avait la fichue tendance à ne pas écouter ses ordres. Est-ce que c'était compliqué pourtant ? Elle avait juste envie de se moucher dans son coin sans qu'un certain blondinet ne soit plié de rire. Et elle ne voyait même pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, d'abord…

- Bon allez, du balai ! ordonna-t-elle en essayant de rester polie.

- Vous pourriez au moins dire merci, rétorqua Jane un peu vexé – elle n'avait même pas rougi !

Sans un mot, la brune ouvrit lentement le tiroir de son bureau, faussement calme, et en extirpa une lourde agrafeuse. Elle la tint à hauteur des épaules, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme pour demander à son consultant s'il avait bien comprit le message.

Le blond en question leva les mains en signe de rédemption et fit machine arrière jusqu'à la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il lui demanda quand même :

- Vous êtes sûre que vous venez aussi ?

- Le temps que j'enfile ma veste, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Jane jeta un petit coup d'œil à la veste, fit la navette avec le pull trop grand et trop épais de sa supérieure et hocha la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Idiot, pesta Lisbon pour elle-même une fois qu'il fut sorti.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa veste en cuir et elle soupira.

* * *

Cinq longues minutes plus tard, Lisbon sortait enfin de sa caverne et – ô surprise – avait abandonné son énorme pull, probablement après une bataille acharnée contre la manche de sa veste… En tout cas, elle portait un sous pull considérablement plus fin blanc, qui au contraire de l'autre ne devait pas avoir demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour enfiler sa veste…

La brunette fusilla son consultant du regard en voyant son air moqueur et hocha la tête vers Cho pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Jane se leva à sa suite et rejoint le duo juste au moment où Lisbon annonçait à son subordonné qu'il conduirait.

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi ? protesta Jane avec une mine d'enfant boudeur.

- Jane, j'ai un rhume, je ne suis pas totalement disjonctée, riposta sa supérieure en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Du moment que ce n'est pas vous, répliqua nonchalamment le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda sèchement la jeune femme en s'arrêtant brutalement.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. On ne pouvait pas lui enlever que même malade comme un chien, son charisme restait intact. Hormis les moments d'éternuements, songea-t-il en riant intérieurement. Mais comme on pouvait s'en douter, un sourire transparut sur son visage.

- Même malade, je suis sûre que je conduis mieux que vous, le provoqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ah oui ? Et si vous éternuez alors que nous sommes sur l'autoroute ? interrogea le blondinet.

- Ok, je vous l'accorde, ça pourrait être dangereux, avoua Lisbon à contrecœur.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jane, qui semblait jubiler. Sa collègue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et je me sentirais mal pour Cho et…

Elle s'interrompit et baissa la tête, comme si elle était gênée par ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

- Et ? l'encouragea Jane, tout sourire.

- Et pour la voiture, affirma finalement Lisbon en relevant la tête, comblée de son petit effet.

Et quel effet ! Il était tombé directement dans le piège ! Elle exultait en regardant la réaction de Jane. Le consultant la fixa bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui offrir un sourire malicieux, ses yeux bleus se faisant rieurs. Qu'avait-il en stock pour elle ?

- Ça va, vous avez fait le plein de mouchoir pour notre petite excursion ? plaisanta-t-il.

La brune fronça les sourcils devant sa blague et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, pas vraiment en colère, mais un peu vexée quand même. Jane pouffa comme le grand gamin qu'il était et ils reprirent leur marche, Cho étant déjà parti devant.

- C'était très bas, commenta Lisbon d'un ton boudeur alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

- J'ai ma réputation à tenir, se justifia le consultant en la poussant gentiment pour l'embêter.

La jeune femme leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, mais sourit avec lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement la prenne par surprise et que Jane recommence à se moquer d'elle. « Oh la ferme, » purent entendre les passants alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

* * *

Lisbon attrapa un nouveau mouchoir et entreprit de se moucher pitoyablement. Elle en était déjà à son troisième paquet de mouchoirs et elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus gonflés, et la couleur de son nez ne s'arrangeait pas. Et elle avait froid.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens allument perpétuellement la clim dans les locaux ? On était en saison fraîche bon sang ! Il faisait à peine 18° dehors ! Et bien sûr, chanceuse comme elle était, les climatiseurs marchaient en circuit, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait même pas éteindre celui de son bureau. Même après avoir remis son pull over en revenant d'Oakland, elle avait toujours froid. Elle détestait la Californie, elle détestait Sacramento, elle détestait son travail… Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, elle allait finir chèvre !

Quand on parle du loup… Comme s'il n'attendait que cette supplique silencieuse pour faire son apparition triomphante, Jane entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Il portait un sac cartonné, qu'il balançait avec entrain. Alors comme ça on allait faire du shopping pendant que tout le monde bossait ? Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Elle s'apprêtait à pousser une soufflante quand il la prit de court.

- Enlevez votre pull, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Pardon ? réagit une Lisbon presque choquée par la demande.

- Bon ok, enlevez cette horreur qu'on ne peut même pas qualifier de pull, corrigea Jane avec un sourire espiègle.

- Pourquoi ?

Malgré son rougissement incontrôlable, la brunette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Jane sourit de plus belle en voyant le regard défiant de sa supérieure et s'approcha, posant le sac qu'il tenait sur une chaise en face du bureau.

Vous devriez savoir très chère, que ce n'est pas l'épaisseur des vêtements qui compte, mais les cellules d'air entre les couches de vêtements, puisqu'elles captent la chaleur du corps humain, expliqua patiemment le blond devant une Lisbon de plus en plus bouche bée.

- C… Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Jane laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant son air abasourdi.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il ensuite en balayant la question d'un revers de main. Bon, vous enlevez cette chose ?

- Non ! protesta vivement Lisbon.

- Non ? répéta Jane en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez toujours votre sous pull sur vous que je sache.

Elle opina lentement et le consultant prit une mine faussement exaspérée en levant les bras vers le ciel.

- Où est le problème alors ? se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'il sous entendait et se débarrassa rapidement de son pull pour lui montrer qu'elle se fichait de son opinion.

Elle fut surprise quand elle croisa ses yeux bleus. Il la regardait bizarrement. Il la fixait bizarrement en fait, comme s'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Elle était déjà pivoine alors elle ne pouvait pas faire plus, cependant elle ne se gêna pas pour éclaircir assez bruyamment la gorge, histoire de le ramener à la réalité.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu gêné et fit mine de farfouille dans son sac. La brune haussa un sourcil, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer et essaya de recoiffer sa frange, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait partir dans tous les sens. C'est le moment que choisit Jane pour se redresser et un sourire amusé éclaira son visage.

En retour, Lisbon plissa les yeux pour le menacer de sortir tout commentaire désobligeant. Sentant l'air frais des climatiseurs commencer à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, elle fit le tour de son bureau pour se planter à côté de Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité en désignant le bout de tissu que Jane avait dans la main.

Le blondinet sourit de toutes ses dents et déplia le « bout de tissu » en question, révélant un cardigan noir.

- Vous avez vraiment fait les boutiques pour moi ? s'étonna l'agent.

- J'ai vu que vous étiez gelée, je n'allais pas vous laisser dans cet état là, se justifia Jane en lui tendant le vêtement. Et puis… ce pull était vraiment atroce pour les yeux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Un regard mauvais le cueillit et sa propriétaire enfila le cardigan, fermant difficilement les boutons alors que son nez se remettait à couler. Elle reprit son mouchoir et se moucha – au diable Jane et ses gamineries !

- Attendez, j'ai encore quelque chose pour vous, l'arrêta Jane en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir derrière son bureau.

La brune se retourna vers lui et il en profita pour faire passer une écharpe en laine grise autour de son cou. Elle se figea mais le laissa faire alors qu'il nouait consciencieusement l'écharpe pour couvrir son thorax au maximum.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ? questionna Lisbon qui ne se sentait pas au mieux avec son consultant si proche d'elle.

- Soignez-vous, c'est tout ce que je demande, lui répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

Il retira les mains de son dernier cadeau et sourit en frictionnant doucement les bras de sa supérieure pour qu'elle se réchauffe plus vite. La brune roula des yeux devant le geste – autant par embarras que par exaspération – et se demanda si son truc marcherait vraiment. Elle avait toujours aussi froid pour le moment.

Jane s'éloigna un peu histoire de ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux – même si techniquement, c'était déjà fait…

- Au fait, LaRoche veut vous voir, dit-il soudainement.

- Pardon ? s'écria Lisbon en s'écartant brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Et vous ne me dites ça que maintenant ?

- J'avais oublié, répliqua Jane sans avoir l'air désolé pour un sou.

- Vous savez bien qu'il déteste attendre ! ragea la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard.

Adieu la bulle de calme qu'il avait essayé de créer. Elle était dans un état pire qu'à son arrivée.

Lisbon ferma les yeux et plaqua une main sur son front pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Echec. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air tout aussi paniqué et Jane avait même l'impression qu'elle commençait à faire de l'hyperventilation.

Elle repartit derrière son bureau et commença à rassembler pleins de papier et de dossiers dans un petit tas désordonné. Ses mains tremblaient fébrilement et Jane se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état là. Et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse comme cela.

Le consultant rejoignit sa collègue, qui ne le remarqua même pas dans son affolement. Il l'attrapa fermement par les épaules et la fit pivoter vers lui.

- Lisbon. Lisbon, calmez-vous, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en exerçant une légère pression sur ses épaules tendues.

La brunette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle venait à peine de se faire hypnotiser. Sa respiration était revenue à la normale et ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler. En clair, elle s'était calmée.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, un peu perdue puis se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Depuis quand vous le savez exactement ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Un peu avant que je ne vienne vous voir, répondit vaguement Jane.

- Bon sang Jane ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup bien senti dans l'épaule.

- Hé ! protesta le blond en grimaçant de douleur. Je vous ferais dire que grâce à moi, vous n'aurez pas à subir les petits yeux de LaRoche sur votre horrible pull !

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence, Lisbon l'air très en colère et Jane, profondément vexé qu'elle l'ait frappé alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Puis, la brune se mordit les lèvres mais ne réussit pas à contenir un sourire amusé qu'elle cacha en baissant la tête. En face d'elle, Jane se sentit sourire aussi, incapable de résister.

Quand Lisbon releva la tête, Jane était en train de lui sourire. Elle prit une mine faussement exaspérée et lui dit : « Idiot. ». Mais cette fois, l'insulte sonnait affectueusement et le sourire du blondinet s'élargit.

- Hum hum, fit une voix derrière eux.

Lisbon sursauta en se retournant vivement et Jane se contenta de se retourner nonchalamment.

L'agent JJ Laroche se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, silencieux comme toujours, les yeux suspicieux comme toujours également.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-il de sa voix basse.

- Pas du tout, j'aidais Lisbon à se réchauffer, répondit le consultant avec son grand sourire habituel.

A cette réponse, leur supérieur releva le menton en les regardant attentivement tour à tour. Lisbon se pria mentalement de ne pas rougir devant la situation ambigüe et la réponse de cet imbécile de Jane… Peine perdue, ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour enrayer le phénomène. C'était décidé, elle allait tuer Patrick Jane.

- J'avais demandé à vous voir, agent Lisbon, déclara LaRoche d'un ton neutre en rentrant plus franchement dans la pièce.

- Jane était sensé passer le message, répliqua cette dernière en jetant un regard en coin au chérubin diabolique qui lui servait de consultant.

- Je l'ai passé, protesta Jane en prenant des grands airs.

- Oui, il y a trente secondes ! rétorqua ironiquement la brune.

Encore une fois, LaRoche s'éclaircit la gorge pour les ramener à la réalité. Il était toujours aussi calme, mais continuer de les fixer de son regard inquisiteur. C'était très dérangeant.

- Vous êtes malade ? questionna-t-il en observant son agent.

- Euh… oui.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie : son nez était tout rouge, elle avait les yeux bouffis et cernés et les cheveux dans tous les sens. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle ait une voix de camionneur et c'était le pompom !

- Vous vous soignez ? insista encore LaRoche.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces questions ? C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? songea la jeune femme.

- Non, elle se morfond, répondit Jane à sa place. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle, ajouta-t-il en la regardant d'un air affectueux.

- N'importe quoi ! nia la brunette en le fusillant du regard mais en rougissant encore devant son comportement. Je peux me débrouiller moi-même !

- Et qu'avez-vous attrapé ? continua LaRoche sans se soucier de leurs chamailleries.

- Un coup de chaud sûrement, ricana Jane en remarquant les joues écarlates de sa supérieure.

Il s'éloigna vivement pour éviter de se prendre un nouveau coup et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Il s'arrêta à hauteur du gros agent et chuchota juste assez fort pour que Lisbon puisse entendre de son bureau :

- Je vous la laisse, mais faites attention à ses sautes d'humeur. C'est pire que les hormones d'une femme enceinte, conseilla-t-il avec un air qui voulait dire qu'il s'y connaissait.

Un grognement qui ressemblait étrangement à : « Salopard » lui provint de l'endroit où se tenait sa collègue et le blond eut le culot de se retourner avec un grand sourire charmant avant de s'en aller enfin.

* * *

_Voilà ! Bon, pas bien recherché tout ça mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ;)_

_Pour les lecteurs et lectrices de Red Anger, la suite viendra en début de soirée pour vous je pense. Je sais, j'avais promis que ça serait ce weekend mais je n'avais aucune reviews alors j'ai commencé à paniquer dans mon coin =( Mais la suite arrive, pas d'inquiétudes ;)_


	16. Mauvaise excuse

_Salut à tous ! Je suis impardonnable, je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais persuadée que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'avais mis le dernier OS en ligne. Presque dix jours en réalité... Pas de mauvaise excuse en plus, juste de la bêtise =S_

_Tiens, **Mauvaise excuse **est le titre de l'OS qui suit ! Oui, il s'agit bien de l'OS spécial 100e review ^^ Je ne dis rien pour le moment, je mettrais une note à la fin ;)_

_Merci merci et encore merci à **s-damon-s**, **leelou09**, **Pasca**, **Enjoy** et **janeandteresa** ! Avec mention spéciale pour **Dämon** qui est LA centième revieweuse ! Whoop ! ^^_

_**Enjoy **: Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Tu l'as déjà lu plus haut, mais désolée pour le retard de publication =/  
Contente de t'avoir fait rire, j'ai moi même eu mes moments de solitude en l'écrivant lol tu imagines un peu l'auteure qui se bidonne toute seule devat son ordi ? Et bien c'est moi ;) Et le passage que tu as cité fait partie de mes préférés ^^ _

* * *

_Le rating de cet OS est monté à **T** pour cause de... violence. Lisbon va-t-elle enfin succomber à ses pulsions meurtrières ?_

* * *

**Mauvaise excuse**

Le claquement de talons pressés trahit Lisbon avant même qu'elle n'arrive à destination. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Jane, bien qu'il garde les yeux fermés. Un méchant coup de pied vint cueillir son pauvre canapé innocent.

- Où l'avez-vous mise ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Accordons nous pour dire qu'à ce niveau là, il ne s'agit pas d'une demande mais d'une injonction !

Quoiqu'il en soit, sans perdre le sourire, gardant les yeux fermés et restant allongé sur son canapé, Jane fit jouer la carte du charme.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Lisbon. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? la salua-t-il tel un gentleman.

- Où. Est. Elle ? répéta la brune en détachant chaque mot.

Le consultant ouvrit enfin les yeux et découvrit – quelle surprise ! – Lisbon qui le fixait les poings sur les hanches et l'air furieux. Il sourit de plus belle et prit son temps pour se redresser, soupirant de contentement par la même occasion.

Fulminant au possible - elle semblait prête à exploser, songea Jane avec inquiétude, Lisbon soupira avant de respirer profondément, histoire de se calmer. Enfin, d'essayer d'avoir l'air un peu plus calme. Ce n'était pas gagné... Un peu plus de conviction, s'il vous plaît !

- Où est-elle ? répéta-t-elle pour la énième édition.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua le blondinet d'un ton innocent.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh je n'oserais pas, assura Jane, l'innocence incarnée.

- Dans ce cas, dites-moi où est mon agrafeuse ! s'irrita la brune en le fusillant du regard.

- Oh ? C'est ce que vous cherchez ?

C'était décidé, elle allait le réduire en bouillie ! Il croyait peut-être qu'elle n'avait que cela à faire. Elle n'avait pas le temps et elle avait besoin de cette agrafeuse immédiatement !

- Je ne sais pas qui l'a prise, continua tranquillement le jeune homme, mais ça devait être une personne bien attentionnée. Quelqu'un qui aura entendu vos menaces sur votre consultant avec cet objet hier, par exemple.

- Rassurez-vous, la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas avec une agrafeuse que je vous menacerai !

Sur ce, Lisbon fit volte face dans un ouragan de colère et traversa la salle en sens inverse, attrapant l'agrafeuse d'un Rigsby complètement mortifié, avant de retourner dans son bureau, se retenant de justesse de claquer la porte. Comprenons nous, cela aurait fait trop immature, c'est de Teresa Lisbon que nous parlons… Elle réapparut pour fermer rageusement tous ses stores, manquant certainement d'en casser quelques uns au passage…

Sur son vieux canapé marron, Jane laissa échapper un petit rire alors que trois agents au regard noir se retournaient simultanément vers lui. Il venait de mettre en colère leur patronne et elle serait d'humeur massacrante pendant le reste de la journée. Et personne n'aimait avoir affaire à une Teresa Lisbon énervée…

- Content de toi ? questionna ironiquement la rousse de l'équipe, à la fois stressée d'avance et solidaire envers sa supérieure.

- Plutôt, oui, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules, un sourire publicitaire planté sur le visage.

N'attendant pas de nouvelle réaction, le consultant se leva et se dirigea paisiblement vers le bureau de la petite brune sans peur.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Rigsby bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Embêter Lisbon, répliqua Jane avec naturel.

Il entra sans frapper comme à son habitude, mais différence : il ferma la porte à clé. Quand il se retourna, il rencontra une Lisbon au regard flamboyant, qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Quand il fut assez près, il se serra contre elle, passant les mains autour de sa taille. La jolie brune sourit à son tour, incapable de se contenir.

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il repoussait les cheveux de sa belle et entamait une descente de baisers le long de son cou.

- On ne sait jamais qui pourrait nous écouter, marmonna Lisbon en dégageant son cou pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Elle le sentit rire légèrement contre sa peau et ferma les yeux devant la douce vibration qu'il avait provoquée en elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son dos, ses épaules, puis les laissa se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son insupportable et irrésistible consultant. Quoique ces derniers temps, il était plus souvent irrésistible qu'insupportable…

Jane la repoussa lentement vers son bureau et elle s'appuya dessus pendant qu'il continuait de déposer des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, s'attardant longuement sur sa clavicule et près de sa carotide. Bon sang il voulait sa mort, songea la jeune femme. Elle l'arrêta quand elle ressentit le besoin urgent de l'embrasser, et ramena ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser d'abord doux devint très vite plus passionné dès que Jane lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans une danse sensuelle et Lisbon se perdit dans la sensation.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était assise sur son bureau et Jane se tenait entre ses jambes, les mains sagement – si on pouvait appeler cela sagement – posées sur sa taille, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il l'embrassa encore tendrement sur les lèvres, puis entreprit de faire remonter ses mains sous le tee shirt de la brune. Mais encore une fois, elle l'interrompit.

- Patrick ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va _le faire_ dans mon bureau ! s'indigna-t-elle autant qu'elle le pouvait à voix basse.

- A vrai dire, j'imaginais plutôt _sur_ ton bureau, corrigea le consultant d'un ton plus que suggestif.

Il reçut un coup dans l'épaule pour son affront, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire de plus belle. Lisbon profita qu'il se soit éloigné pour descendre de son bureau, les joues un peu rosies – de désir ou d'embarras ? – mais se retrouva une nouvelle fois acculée par Jane alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Il la coinça contre une étagère, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie.

- Jane, on ne peut pas faire ça, on travaille, siffla Lisbon entre ses dents.

Ledit Jane nota l'usage de son nom de famille, qu'elle n'utilisait dans l'intimité que quand elle était en colère contre lui...

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il avant d'enfouir le visage dans son cou.

Elle sentait bon la cannelle, la cannelle et un souvenir d'eau de toilette masculine. La sienne. Il adorait son odeur. Il adorait la sensation de sa peau douce contre ses mains et ses lèvres. Il adorait la sentir contre lui.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva véritablement prise en sandwich. Elle se laissa faire cependant, incapable de lui résister. La faute de ses boucles craquantes et de son sourire sexy ! Et voilà qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser dans le cou… Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Juste quelques minutes de plus, pensa-t-elle fermement.

Evidemment, sentant la résistance de son agent préférée la quitter, Jane en profita, recommençant à passer les mains sous son tee shirt pour caresser avec délice sa peau si douce. Du pouce, il traçait de petits cercles sur son ventre alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses côtes. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement et laissa remonter ses mains, qui flirtaient à présent avec le bout de son soutien gorge. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été dans son bureau… Correction : si seulement le CBI était désert… Jane soupira et retira ses mains à contrecœur, restant néanmoins collé à elle. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou, puis releva la tête, appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Comment vais-je faire pour patienter jusqu'à ce soir ? se plaignit-il.

La brune rit doucement et noua ses mains autour de la nuque du blondinet.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire la sieste pendant tout l'après-midi, plaisanta-t-elle en appuyant affectueusement son front contre le sien.

Pour toute réponse, Jane grogna d'un air déçu et lui donna un baiser étourdissant. Le genre de baiser que l'on n'oublie pas de sitôt et qui promet tellement plus… Cette fois, Lisbon fut plus réticente à le laisser s'éloigner. Ce n'est que quand elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres qu'elle se détacha de lui en soupirant.

- Alors ? Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à _mourir _d'envie de rester ensemble pendant toute la journée, se moqua Jane en décoiffant tendrement la frange de l'agent.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur et Jane rit en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Quand il se recula, elle souriait de nouveau. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il embrassa sa fossette puis dériva de nouveau vers ses lèvres. C'était impossible de lui résister. Sa présence à elle seule lui faisait perdre la raison !

La jeune femme se laissa faire, incapable de lui résister. Bon sang, il rendait les choses difficiles ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle passerait ses journées entières rien qu'avec lui, mais voilà, elle n'était pas non plus naïve. Ce que Jane avait un peu de mal à comprendre... Elle avait d'ailleurs du batailler pour établir quelques règles au travail. Mais heureusement, il avait fini par accepter. De mauvaise grâce, certes, mais il avait accepté quand même. Alors la question était : que faisaient-ils tous les deux dans son bureau à s'occuper de façon tout à fait inappropriée ?

- C'était une bonne idée, dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent finalement.

- De quoi ?

- Cette excuse. J'en avais vraiment besoin, avoua-t-elle en se perdant dans ses yeux océan.

- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider, déclara Jane avec un petit sourire.

- Hé ! Ne te moque pas ! le réprimanda la jeune femme en le repoussant doucement. Je suis sûre que ça t'arrangeais bien aussi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais en train de te morfondre sur ton canapé…

Sa mine boudeuse et un peu vexée fit rire Jane qui l'attira à nouveau contre lui – il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle l'enlaça immédiatement en retour et posa la tête sur son torse.

- En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai encore tout un sac de mauvaises excuses en stock, affirma Jane après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Tant mieux, marmonna Lisbon contre sa chemise.

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

* * *

_Je sais je sais ! C'est court ! ^^ En même temps, ça limite les risques de dérapages... ;)_

_Donc, pour cet OS spécial, je voulais faire quelque chose que je ne ferais pas en temps normal (sauf dans une vraie fic bien sûr) ^^ Comprendre : écrire une scène où Jane et Lisbon sont en couple pour de vrai ^^ Les mettre en couple, je peux le faire régulièrement, mais les écrire en tant que couple, ça sera plus rare. Disons, pour la 200e review ? X)_

_Oh ! Et j'ai mis mon profil à jour si ça vous intéresse ^^_

_..._

_Et j'essaierai de ne pas oublier les dates la prochaine fois ! ;)_


End file.
